Simon Says
by NanaMun
Summary: EdwardxJacob AU/AH. Jacob, out and gay, is under the impression that love is for everyone else but him. His thoughts may soon change.
1. Be Gay

**AN: **I would personally like to thank the fanfic I was reading. I pretty much was getting irritated at the fact that there are very few "new" things that can happen in Jake/Edward stories. It is hard to be original with the imprinting and the mind reading...blah, blah. Yes, there is much to do there, but it may have already been done and I'm not a fan of recycled storylines.(Not saying this type of story hadn't been done before). So to keep me sane as I write my other chapter fics, I decided to created a chapter AH/AU fic to satisfy me. The plot is more serious, but not to worry, there will be comedic relief. It won't be too heart wrenching. It is told fully from Jacob's perspective, no one else's. And my guess it it'll probably be 15 chapters long....maybe longer :)

We'll see.

And yes, I'm still working on my other fics. This will not slow me down. It may in fact, push me to go farther in writing. Keeps the writing juices flowing.

Oh, one last thing. The rating as for now will be a "T" for teen, since I'm not sure whether or not a **descriptive** sex scene will take place. There will be fluff always, but I'm thinking maybe I should keep just **THIS** one fic from getting too dirty. Let me know your thoughts.

Thanks to anyone who takes the chance to read this. :)

I do not own the characters of course.

**Chapter One: Be Gay**

My sister was getting married. Well, my stepsister, but at this point and time in my life, it really wouldn't have made a difference. We knew each other nearly our entire lives. Both of our parents remarried quick enough for us not to miss out or have any mommy-daddy issues. We looked nothing alike, had completely different personalities, but nevertheless she was my sister and my sister was soon to wed.

I never met him, but I've seen pictures. And plenty. We never had time to meet in person, and it really didn't help that I moved to NYC and she followed her mom and my dad back to Florida. We were states apart for the last 3 years. All we had were phone calls and e-mails.

He looked very attractive and from what I heard from mom, he was quite the gentleman and apparantly his family was loaded with money. That's always a plus. Bella wasn't interested in him for that. She called me as soon as she met him. The first thing she said she noticed was his eyes and the way he spoke to her. She was almost certain he had came from another time, just by the way he handled himself. We both knew from experience, chivalry was hard to come by when it came to men.

I held the invitation card in my hand, reading the neat handwriting I was assuming to be his. He really was a gentleman. He was making me his Best Man without laying an eye on me or talking to me.

_I know I had never had the fortune of being in your good graces, Jacob, but I would very much want you as my brother and Best Man at our wedding._

He wrote this under the printed words of R.S.V.P and all that junk. I snorted. There must have been something to him. It was still so surreal. Bella was getting married and her husband wanted me there personally as _the_ most important _man_ in his life. I wonder how his proposal went? Did he have to fight for it? Bella hadn't finished college yet when she called me up saying she was engaged and she wasn't screaming like any other woman would either. Weddings were not what she had wanted so soon. He must be special.

I placed the card on my coffee table, sitting down on the loveseat, staring at it as if it was going to speak to me. There was a PS note with it. They were coming into town and wanted to see me for dinner and hang a few days. I needed a moment to think. Sadly, the first thing I thought about was would it be right to invite my ex-boyfriend to my sister's wedding. We were close, but the idea of sitting beside him as Bella said 'I do' probably would have broken my heart all over again. Life isn't exactly easier with an ex as a best friend. I strummed my fingers on my knee. Why was I still thinking about it?

Well, he was the only man the family had met, so it wouldn't be so awkward for dad if I brought any other male along. He'd naturally assume they were boyfriends, but with the same man, there would be no raised eyebrows. Another good thing was he would be good company, elbowing me at the right time and pointing at something ridiculous that would leave him in hysterics.

Maybe I could tolerate the agony of watching Bella confess eternity to her husband with him at my side. I sighed, searching for his number in my phone, before hitting send. He answered almost immediately.

"Yo!" He said, "We still hitting up that movie?" He and I both knew I had the tendancy of changing plans at the last minute.

"Still on, I just wanted to let you know I got the invite to the wedding."

"You did?" He laughed over the phone, "Bella getting married. Didn't think I'd see it in this lifetime. Are you the Maid of Honor?" He snickered.

"Even better," I set this one up for him, "The Best Man."

I could hear him drop something on the other line, "Whoa, wait! But I thought you never met this guy."

"I haven't." He made a noise on the other line that I'd once titled 'The Pecieve Villian', where a long goatee and a cape was involved.

"This gentleman sounds interesting."

"Well, she is bringing him in town tomorrow for a few days." I started, hoping he'd catch on, "And we're have dinner."

"Sounds promising." He enthused.

"Want to come with me?" My heart pulsed in anticipation. I didn't want to do this alone. Not the wedding or the dinner. And I just hated the fact that there was a chance he'd reject me. Afterall, he had someone waiting for him when he got home everyday. There were boundries I couldn't cross.

"Sounds like a plan, bro!" He chuckled, "What time?"

"They'll be here around 7." I exhaled heavily, happy that tomorrow would maybe go a bit easier.

"Then I'll be there at six." It was something he used to say for every plan we made for dates. I smiled, feeling nastalgic, "And I'll see you tonight at 8, babe." That nickname was a habit of his that he seriously needed to drop.

"See you then." I hit the end button on my phone, heaving a sigh of relief. At least that went well. I bit my lip pondering on the next step. If he said yes to this, he'd say yes to the wedding, but I'd take these questions one at a time.

I rested my head back against the back of the couch, exhaling out the interesting day at work and the busy weeks up ahead. A thought struck me. Bella could be a bit absent-minded. She was known for leaving a bit of information out when I was introduced to previous boyfriends. There was one incident when it didn't go over so well, which followed with her dumping him the next day. I looked at the card again, this time in fear. Did Bella's fiancée know I was gay?

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: **It should be easy to figure out which character Edward is, if not, you'll have to wait until next chappie :) And if you do know who Edward is, who is the other un-named fella. That should be obvious as well...but if not....yeah you guessed it. ;)

And just to let you know. This is another Jake/Eddy love story. And only that.


	2. Meet Your Brother in Law

**AN: **I kept writing and just couldn't stop. I went right into chapter two and even wrote the next chapter for DemP which I am editing now, but may not finished since I need a short nap.

To clear up any confusion, this is indeed a All Human/Alternate Universe story. There is no supernatural things going on. The title, Jacob will explain in detail in the next chapter. But it plays as a command in his life. Every chapter is based on a command.

Chapter one: (Simon says) Be Gay

Chapter two: (Simons says) Meet your brother in law

etc

I want the readers to remember that we are catching Jacob in a weird phase in his life, so he isn't the Jacob character we are used to. Slowly, that will resurface. I hope no one is put off by him in this chapter.

But slowly and surely, you will see how he came to be.

Read on!

I do not own the characters

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: Meet Your Brother-in-Law**

Emmett is the love of my life or should I say _was?_

I never seen a break-up so sweet. Maybe that's why it hurt so much. I was losing someone so good.

He came over late at night, slipping into my bed, spooning me against him. It wasn't anything new. At that time, he was living only a few doors down, with his own spare key to my apartment. He usually did this when he wanted late night fun, but this night he just held me. And that made me worry.

"Jacob," He had whispered delicately in my ear, "I've been thinking about us and what life would be without you. I just can't see it." His bear-like hands caressed my stomach absently. He knew me well enough to know I was getting where he was going with this. I began shaking. I pleaded with God silently that he was offering for me to move in with him or maybe he was proposing. The pessimist in me doubted this.

"I do love you, I do. And nothing will change between us. I will always be here."

"But not _with_ me." I finished.

He held me as I unwillingly cried myself to sleep.

And here we were a year and a half later. Emmett now had to drive over to my house, though I figured it was better if he walked. He was barely a mile down. Along with that change, came the band on his finger. Yes, he was married and to a woman. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen despite Bella. He had met her months after leaving me, falling madly in love and eventually marrying her 6 months later. I didn't give him a chance to invite me to the wedding. I planned a trip back west visiting my old friends in La Push, telling him something came up. I knew he'd never tell me to this day that it hurt him. Everytime he talked about the wedding I could clearly see it did.

The sad thing is if I had a time machine, I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing again. Like I said, Emmett is the love of my life. _Still._

"Okay, perhaps the most cliche movie, but it still rocked!" Emmett belted out in laughter as we left the theatre, "The special effects were pretty sweet, right?"

"I would say it was what saved the movie." I agreed, "That and Reynolds." He chuckled at that.

"Of course, Ryan Reynolds was eye candy." Sometimes I wondered if he was still attracted to men or if what he previously experienced really was college experimenting. We stepped out from under the cover of the theatre. I wasn't surprised to feel the gentle spinkles of rain on my hair.

Emmett looked up, frowning and putting an arm around my shoulder, "Aww babe, I should have brought an umbrella. You okay?"

I smiled, feeling comforted, "A little rain never hurt."

"But you just showered." He teased, winking at me. I felt his hand tug on my sloppy ponytail, "I love your hair the way it is. I don't want to see it get ruined." I lifted my head at his words, feeling my heart drop at the way he was staring at me. There were moments, brief moments when I thought he was mine. This was one of them.

"Let's find your car then." I took his hand in mine, guiding him around the block where his car waited a few feet away. We were lucky we came early for parking, otherwise we would have been soaked. Rain never just stays light in New York.  
"Cool it, bro!" He said amused, "Don't you want to get something to eat?"

He knew me too well. I could eat a horse any time of the day. I swear there was a black hole in my stomach, never satisfied by the contents that entered.

"You said the magic word." I closed my eyes, picturing wings or a really juicy burger.

"Where to?"

He cocked his head behind him, "How about at my place?" I knew better than to think of his home where his wife was comfortably nestled on the couch reading a book or working or doing whatever wives do when alone. He was mentioning the club he had just opened not a year ago, right before he got married. The Cave, was probably one of the top clubs in the city. The regulars were varied from calebs to someone like me. It was also the top club for gay men to go on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Not many clubs cattering to the world's important cared to do such a thing. Not to mention, he had the best cook ever. The food there was enough breathtaking. I was happy he offered. Not many people like spending time at their job when their not working. But Emmett was different from everyone else.

"We can walk." He held out his hand for me to take again, "I can stop at a store to get an umb-"

"I won't melt, Em."

He smiled that childish smile, "Of course. You're a Dorothy, not a wicked witch." He lifted our hands, kising the back of mine. I rolled my eyes. Another thing I adored about him, he had a heart of a queen despite his masculanity. The men could quote any Judy Garland movie and be (somewhat) straight at the same time.

Emmett knew better than to walk through the front door with me. He couldn't help himself to talking with the customers and helping those who couldn't get in. He was a natural pleaser and if there was time, he liked making sure everyone was doing okay. Going through the back meant little people and easier access to the kitchen. We walked in, both greeted wamly by the head cook and workers.

I was surprised to feel a body collide with mine, "Haven't seen you here in ages!" I laughed, realizing who it was.

"Things have been busy at work." I hugged him back.

"I was going to call, but I thought that you wouldn't know it was me." He gave me a toothy grin. The kid was a breath of fresh air. There was nothing to hate about it.

"Seth, why would I not know it's you?" He shrugged, elbowing the head cook who rolled her eyes. He was definately a perfect addition to the cooks in the club. I had spent many times back there, listening to their conversations as they worked. More amusing than most comedy movies. Seth especially.

The head cook, frowned playfully, "Wow Jake, you don't write."

I knew I was going to hear it from them, "Sorry Angela." I bit my lip, "I won't ever go that long without coming over again." She nodded in approval.

"Good." She finished touching up a plate, "Now go get seated. I know why you're here. I'll have your meal ready in 5."

I felt Emmett's hand on the small of my back guiding me towards the kitchen doors out to the hallway heading down to the club and VIP room. A few people passed, nodding in respect to Emmett and saying hellos to me. It wasn't until we were heading up the stairs to the special VIP room for Emmett did I catch someone else's eye.

"I should smack you with a dildo or something!" She screeched, hitting me with her tiny hands. I knew it was coming.

"Alice!" Emmett shouted in disapproval.

"What?" She pouted, "Jacob Black, you have alot of explaining to do! If it wasn't for Emmett, I would have thought you were dead." She crossed her arms impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Alot of things have been going on." I gave a weak answer.

"_Things?"_ She repeated. I should have prepared myself for this. Alice was another close friend I made in my short time in the City. At one golden era of my life, it was just me Alice and Emmett. We were pretty inseperable until the big break-up. Ever since then, I would appear and diappear out of Alice's life. She never took it well, especially since now she worked with Emmett and expected to see more of me.

"Alice, give him a break. He hasn't eaten." She pouted at Emmett's voice, hearing the authority in it. He never liked it when she attacked me. It was something I was used to. Afterall, Alice acted out of concern.

"Fine." Her bottom lip trembled, "Just to let you know that arrogant rapper- who I refuse to name in fear of sudden lameness by association- said that he wants the whole Supreme VIP floor to him and his friends." She huffed out quickly.

"He can't have it." Emmett shrugged, "Me and Jacob will be up there."

Alice nodded, finally smiling in satisfaction, "Good."

I held up a hand to him, "Wait. We're not taking up a whole floor. I can go downstairs and eat-"

"Eat down there with _them_?" Emmett laughed as if he found something funny, "No. You get the best treatment."

"Talk about treatment, " Alice said icily, pointing a finger at me, "I'm coming over this weekend and there is nothing you can do to keep me away." I knew not to argue.

"Okay."

She raced downstairs, going through a door leading towards the front of the club occasionally turning to glare at me from the dance floor through the glass wall. Emmett chuckled lightly, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairwell.

"That girl is a trip." He said, walking through an arch and into a room where a stream of red light shone down on fluffy megenta seats. A screen about 50 inches big displayed colors and camera views of what was going on downstairs. The music was muffled due to us being on the other side of the glass wall. In here we could choose to have silence or press a button and get the music. I spent quite a few nights in this room as well. I sat down, watching the people dance on the screen. If I wasn't so hungry and tired, I probably would've been down there too enjoying myself.

Emmett must have noticed the distant longing in my eyes, "You coming tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "I don't think I could even make an appearance. With Bella here, I don't want to leave her home alone."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "You and I both know she won't be alone. She'll be banging that guy or something." He went on when I didn't answer, "You need a break, Jacob."

I thought about that for a minute. I haven't been working that hard. "Why?"

"You've been acting different ever since she called you up a few months ago saying she was engaged." Emmett was rarely ever serious, but the look in his eyes were nothing but, "You locked yourself away from everyone for 3 months. Alice calls relentlessy everyday and you never pick up. There were many nights I had to physically keep her from coming over."

I bit my lip, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, buddy." He laughed, easing up a bit, "She's the one you'll have to deal with."

I sighed, kicking my legs out and my head back.

"But you do need to say sorry for what you've been doing to me." He said, mimicking my actions.

I sat up quickly looking at him, "What do you mean?"

"You're cancelling plans with me, disappearing for days. Jake, you've changed completely. Where's that happy, carefree, loving asshole I met three years ago?"

"Still here." I said flatly.

"But you've been so...different" There was that word again.

"Emmett," I said dryly, "I've been _different_ for a long time now." This was what I didn't want. I didn't want him in my head. I didn't want him to know I still was following behind him like a lost puppy. He was married for Christ's sakes. He sat up, staring at me seriously. A hand cupped my cheek and I pulled away as if ice touched me.

"Don't." I warned. Another habit he needed to drop.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I heard the distant thump of steps before Angela came in holding a tray, "Food's here!" She walked in with agility, placing the tray on the table. Emmett quickly pulled on his charm.

"Wow, that's alot Ang. Thanks, I know it's busy down there." He stared at the thick burger and fries, a large pink cream smoothie next to it. It was the usual I got.

"No problem." She winked at me, "Anything to bring Jake around." She headed back downstairs to the kithchen.

Emmett turned to me, placing a straw in the glass cup before holding it to my lips, "Come on, babe, have some. You look drained."

* * * *

I stopped in front of my apartment, breathing heavily wiping sweat from my brow. I didn't have time to go to the gym for the morning, so a 30 minute jog was going to have to do. I had to clean the apartment and make sure I had groceries.

I climbed up the stoop steps opening the front door before checking my mail in the small hallway.

Heading up the stairs with the mail in hand, I nearly dropped them all bumping into a solid body.

"Oh!" I heard a smooth, velvety soft voice respond. I felt a hand against my back, making sure I didn't tip over. My eyes shot up to meet the person I bumped into only to gasp when I saw the most beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry, I'm-" I stammered, taking in the rest of his face. He was breathtaking, "...clumsy."

"Didn't think we'd meet this way." He spoke these words so fluidly, I wasn't sure he had said them at at all.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear him right.

"Bella doesn't have a spare key and we called. I told her I'd hang here while she went to go get something from the grocery store. She had a feeling you wouldn't be prepared." All I could comprehend was his hand was still on my back, "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Edward."

That did it for me. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Oh! Man, I-" I stammered again, "I thought you guys would be here tonight. I'm not even-"

"Don't worry about it." His sultry voice was intoxicating, "Bella wanted to get an early start. We took an earlier flight."

I did my best not to mind his hand, nodding to let him know I understood. "Sorry to make you wait."

He bit his lip, watching me closely, "Not a problem." I dug into my pocket, fumbling with my keys as I attempted to unlock the door. No wonder she was marrying so soon. This guy seriously had a dazzling effect!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Finally, let's get to them meeting each other! I pretty much have the next few chapters planned out and will start working on them as I'm finishing the third chapter for Ilusions. My brain seriously is flowing with speed. There is so much excitement and things to share with this story already, I'm ready to pop!


	3. Be Smitten

**AN: **I've been completely takenback by all my reviews today. It just inspired me to write more. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. We're not even to the good stuff yet. I'll be pretty quick with this fic, seeing how the next chaptesr play in my head so vividly. Hope you all enjoy

Thanks for the awesome reviews. It really made my morning!

Do not own the characters.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three: Be Smitten**

My life ultimately was one big conditioning program. An experienced psychologist would say I use my actions as an excuse for being impulsive or perhaps covering up a wacky case of OCD. I act, even if there are consequences, I act, because if I didn't, something horrible would happen, more horrible than what already has occured.

My impulse, I call Simon. I've known him since the day of my parent's accident. I was barely ten, not understanding much about myself. I had felt weird and unhappy that morning. There was a storm coming into town and my mother and father hurried to beat it to the theatre. An action movie was out, one I couldn't remember now and my father was psyched to see it. Simon spoke then, telling me maybe I should make a scene, kick and cry until my gullible mother came to me asking what was wrong. Simon explained that I wouldn't be faking. I really needed comfort and she was the perfect person to talk to. But she looked happy, finally leaving the house, getting a moment alone with dad. I thought I was doing them a favor, not whining and actually keeping calm being left behind with my older cousins and uncle.

Simon disagreed.

I heard nothing until the next morning when I awoke to the hysteric sobs of my uncle. He never cried.

Ever since then, I listened to Simon. He said to accept Renee. I did and was rewarded with a motherly love that could only be matched with those of my own mom. He told me to come out to my family. I followed without hesitation. It wasn't easy. My dad was distant for a few months, but thankfully I had such a deep relationship with Bella and Renee that it wasn't such a difficult step for me. Simon told me to trust Emmett the month I arrived in NYC and even to this day, I hurt more than anything for the consequences that came of that, but I'm sure life would have been a little harder without him. Not many people meet those that will dedicate themselves to stay by through thick and thin, not even couples legally binded by those words. And I had to thank Simon.

Right then, Simon said be attracted to Edward. He was a beautiful man, so it wasn't hard. But there was more to this man. I had barely seen him for 5 minutes and I was examining the way he talked to me, completely sensitive to every movement I made as if I was to drop to the floor any moment. He was treating me like a guest in my own house!

I began a small tour of my apartment, apologising for the small space. He merely chuckled deeply as if he found that ridiculous and funny. My knees buckled in an automated response. I opened the door to the bathroom, letting him see in. It was spacious for a New York apartment. My first boyfriend I had when I originally moved here barely had a bathroom. It was pretty much a toilet and a sink. He actually brushed his teeth in the shower and if he felt like it, he could aim and pee right in the toilet. It was that small of a room.

"Sorry that I only have one bathroom." I bit my lip, hoping that wasn't a problem. I didn't know how he was for privacy and space.

"I have no problems with that," He leaned against the doorframe of the living room, watching me, "I'm forever thankful to you for letting us stay last minute." He held his hands together as if in prayer, bringing them to his lips, "I have to give a proper thanks."

My cheeks flushed, "Edward, it's not a problem. The only space in this house I really use is my own room." I shrugged, "The extra room is made for guests or people to crash in. It's nothing, seriously." The last thing I needed was my sister's future husband feeling he was indebted to me for a mere 5-7 day stay.

"If you understood why I feel this way, I think you'd disagree." He spoked up, crossing his arms and frowning. He looked away momentarily, thinking.

"Try me." Now I was curious. Did he want to come to _my_ house for a reason.

"I-" He licked his lips. I nearly swallowed my tongue, "I have a thing against hotels. They're cold and everything's nice and neat." He shuddered, "It's so sterile and sickening."

"I never saw it that way." I thought about it for a second, "I always was happy for the free robes and abundance of ice." I could see him giggle at that. It was a cute little laugh, that of a child's. I laughed myself.

"Considering my dad's a doctor and my mom's constantly changing spaces, the house was always ridiculously clean and my dad always wanted me healthy so he was heavy with the disinfectants." I frowned at the thought. At home, it was never a mess, but there was always something in a random place. An image of a folded blanket over a fluffy couch facing a coffee table with dad's fishing magazines thrown about everywhere. The thought was comforting.

"Pretty much every room in the house besides mine was sterile clean." I was getting comfortable with his voice and the flow of the conversation. A man I barely met was already giving me interesting facts about himself.

"Was there a reason they were that way?" I pictured an older man and woman looking very much like him, sitting in a sparkling clean house with turned up noses and money bags in their hands. My imagination was pretty much elementary without a proper discription of them.

He laughed, "I make them sound unappealing, don't I?" He said humbly, "My dad is the smartest man and kindest man I know. He really could care less on where everything is and where it belongs. It's the unseen bacteria and mold that concerns him." He explained, "And my mother is constantly infatuated with feng shui and the constructs of furniture in a house. It's all about positive energy and good vibes, so I've never been comfortable with one piece of furniture. She always changes it. She's not neurotic or anything. My descriptions can't fair up to anyone, beg my pardon.." He laughed nervously. I sighed outwardly, feeling my cheeks flush at his words. This is what she meant. He had such a vaccuum of a charm, sucking me right in.

"Something wrong, Jacob?" He pouted. He must have thought I was reacting to his answer. Like I thought he was a jerk or something.

I shook my head violently, "No. Not at all." I raked a hand through my loose ponytail, playing with the ends, "I just thought she was over exaggerating a bit."

"Who?"

"Bella." I shook my head, not believing what I was seeing, "You're a dream." I covered my mouth quickly in embarrassment and closed my eyes. I shouldn't have said that. What if he didn't know and was put off by my statement?

I felt his hand on my arm, closing around it gently until I opened my eyes, "Thanks." He said sincerely, "You don't know how much your approval means to me."

"No problem." my voice was muffled by my hand.

"Bella never told me how important your opinion was, but I could sense her fear a mile away. She made me anxious because she was anxious." He gripped my arm again, "It's like your the last test for her. I know she wants this as much as I do, but you could change everything." I didn't think I could blush harder. Bella had a little too much faith in me. Granted, she never saw my mistakes.

I dropped my hand at my side, "Bella has a better eye than I do when it comes to compatibility. There was no doubt I was going to like you." I said slowly, only then catching how it sounded, "As her groom!" I belted out hoping he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Naturally." He said softly. I had a feeling he was humoring me.

I couldn't argue with him. Obviously Bella brainwashed him into believing I was more of a better person than I actually was. She could make anyone look like a saint.

Edward disappeared from the door, assembling the luggage he brought it. It seemed he wasn't comfortable with it sitting around in my living room. I wasn't a good host, not showing him into the guest room off the living room. I turned to the french doors, pushing one ajar and taking his luggage.

"You two will be in here." He looked past me, eyes widening partially. He wasn't able to get a view of the room due to the thick white curtains keeping the contents in the room a secret. I pulled the luggage by the bookshelf in the far corner, moving a few clothes I had tossed aside from months ago. I hadn't been in the room in ages, even to work. To my right was the makeshift bed me, Emmett and, Alice made the first week we got together. It was made for Emmett when he was too drunk to walk down the hall to his own apartment. Using a very comfortable air mattress, some pretty decorative pillows from GoodWill and a white, canopy veil, we made the bed look quite inviting and with the hookah right next to it, it had a Mediterranean feel.

I was concerned whether or not Edward would like it. I already knew Bella's opinion, considering the one day she visited and slept over when she was in NYC. She said it was one of the most comfortable sleeps she had.

I stared at Edward warily, thinking he must've felt uneasy. This was a guest room, but occasionally was the hang room or my work room when I needed a change of space from the job. That reminded me... I glanced at the overly huge antique clock on the wall and nearly lost my nerve. I didn't expect it to be 11 so soon.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I hope I don't look like a bad host, but I have to get ready for work."

He shook his head, smiling, "Go ahead. Is it okay if I look around the room?" He motioned towards my computer desk and bookshelf. "Your room is just so...eclectic." I could've squealed at his choice of words. Alot of randomness and love went into decorating it on me, Alice and Emmett's part.

I gushed, "Thanks," I tucked my palm under my chin, a weird habit I gained from many gay men in this city, "People usually go with 'strange'."

He frowned, "Oh, not at all." He eyed the room in appreciation. I nodded at that, making sure not to get lost in his compliment and headed back to my room, grabbing some things before I showered.

* * * *

I opened the door to the warming voice of my sister. She was back and the ruffling of paper bags alerted me that she was back with food. My stomach growled angerily. I didn't have time for a meal. I opened the door, letting in the cool, air conditioned air from the living room. I was fully dressed, a bit uncomfortable that I had to dress in the suffocating heat of the bathroom. My clothes stuck to me as I walked around into the living room, brushing my hair in my usual loose, sloppy ponytail. I crossed the threshold into the kitchen, seeing Bella enthustiastically discussing her interactions with the clerk at the corner store. Edward nodded attentively, taking food out a brown, paper bag.

"It's just him and his son there." She said thoughtfuly, "I wonder if he ever gets time to just take him to the park or something. There's no one else watching that place..." I sighed. Bella with the selfless concerns. She heard me, turning her head.

"There you are." She scolded, "It seems like I had been waiting forever to see you." She put a carton of eggs down and squeezed past Edward in my narrow kitchen to get to me. She pulled me in a embrasive hug whispering how much she missed me.

"Ugh!" She pushed me away as if I said something foul, "And I'm told you have to work." She winked.

"Sorry about that. If I would've known..." my voice trailed off.

"Oh yeah." She pouted, "I'm so sorry. I just thought about you two meeting and I kind of freaked out. I couldn't wait." She looked to Edward who was politely putting the groceries into my fridge and freezer.

I had only fifteen minutes until I had to be to work. Maybe if I helped, I'd still have time. Bella followed my gaze and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Me and Edward will be fine."

"But I won't be home until 6." Today was a particularly long day, due to some project deadlines.

"We got it Jake." she leaned in pecking my cheek, "Now don't be late to work on our account."

* * * *

I shut off the console and sighed. I'm sure, no one ever did that after a rough 4 hours of RPG. In this case, it was tiring. I didn't personally like the game. It was uncreative and tacky, but one of my jobs were to check for bugs and glitches and no one was willing to check this one other than me and a few others. I got up from the gaming seat in the Arcade room and walked back out to the office, notepad in hand. I walked down a few halls, checking to make sure I had everything complete before inputting it at my desk. All I had to do was pretty much type it in and I was done. I could go home early. I was a few feet from my desk before hearing a whistle. I knew that call. I turned to be face-to-face with a co-worker and acquaintance; Mike Newton.

"Something up?" I asked.

He merely smiled, leaning against the wall. Mike was weird. I liked him, but he had a habit of hitting on me and when that didn't work, he usually would hit on my current boyfriend. He was as closeted as they got. To any one else, he was straight as an arrow, but to someone like me, I knew better. I couldn't complain. Thanks to him, I was working a pretty flexible job that was entertaining and a hobbie as much as a career.

"Sweetie," He whispered to me, "You coming tonight or what?" I frowned at him, not liking the affectionate name he used for me. Mike was good company, but a complete flirt.

"I don't know." I really didn't. I had dinner with Edward and Bella and I probably would be tired when I got home.

"You holding out?" He narrowed his eyes, feigning jelousy.

"Wow, Mike." I laughed, "No, my sister is in town. I'm not exactly comfortable with leaving her home."

"Then bring her."

"Last time I check, she wasn't a man. Or gay. Or a man that was gay."

"Straight women love coming on Tuesdays you know that." He winked again.

I walked to my desk, putting my notepad down, "I'll think about it."

"Give me a call when you're heading over there," He held a hand up to his ear, "Maybe we can hook up." He hinted.

I snorted, "Sure, Sure."

* * * *

The dinner was mostly spent discussing why Bellla decided a last minute trip to NYC. Other than what Edward told me, she was a little lost on some key things for the wedding; one being her dress. She explained that these days dresses seemed either overdone or completely tasteless. That side of her didn't change- the lack of over-zealous interest in formal events. I could relate. They were a bit insignificant.

Edward didn't say much. He seemed more interested in watching us talk, only commenting when I said something pecular or interesting. It was like he was studying me. He was overthrown by the fact that I worked as a proffesional gamer by kindly stating it seemed "unfitting and fitting at the same time". I wasn't sure how to react to that. I knew he wasn't being offensive or anything, it just felt like a weird statement to make.

We left the restaurant, filled and Bella a bit tipsy. Edward payed for the entire dinner, even tipping as well. It wasn't a cheap meal. Actually it was quite an expensive one, wine included. It must of been something Bella was use to, because of her lack of complaining after looking at the bill. That, or she was more wasted than she let off on the wine.

Edward, held an arm around Bella's waist, guiding her to their rented car as I unlocked the door. I figured he was going to sit in the back with her, but was surprised when he jumped in the passenger's seat. I looked to the backseat, seeing Bella completely knocked out, laying on the car seat.

This was really unlike her.

We both buckled up and I started the car. Edward watched Bella carefully when I braked at a red light. I looked over surprised to see the grin he had been wearing all dinner, completely wiped from his beautiful face.

"Is she okay?" I followed his gaze. She looked like a sleeping angel, not a lush.

"Yeah, I-" He seemed to hesitate for a moment, "the closer we get to the wedding, the more freaked out she gets."

"Sounds like Bella." I nodded, "Was it a difficult task to get her to say yes?"

He chuckled nervously. I hit it right on the nail, "We fought about it for months. Finally we made a deal. She agreed that she'd only do it after she finished school and when I planned to meet you." He was silent for a minute. I could sense an uncertainty, but I didn't know what it was.

"One thing I caught on about Bella at a young age," I said, thinking back, "When she's certain she wants something and it's given to her, that's when she finds the loopholes."

Edward didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't get it.

"I remember she really wanted to see her dad when we were in middle school. He made it a big deal calling everyday, saying he had the plane tickets ready for her to stop by. She was so excited. She hadn't seen him since when we moved to Florida." I gripped the steering wheel, remembering, "She got packed, made a list of what to do with him and even made sure that she be at the airport early if anything happened. The night before the flight, her dad calls explaining that something came up and she couldn't stay. Bella was devastated. _I_ was devastated." I finished honestly. It was one of the only times I saw her cry.

"She never told me that." He answered sadly.

"And she wouldn't ever. Bella is one of the strongest people I have ever known." I smirked, thinking of our past together, "Just because she is afraid of getting hurt, doesn't mean she'll hesitate when the right man comes along." I could see his face light up at my last words.

"Thanks, Jake." My stomach tingled at the way he said that, "I'm starting to understand why she said I should meet you."

And the car was silent for the rest of the ride, until I parked. My phone rang shrilly, waking Bella up and snapping Edward from his thoughts. I slid it open, knowing already who it is.

"Babe, where are you?" Emmett yelled into the phone. I was sure Edward could hear him.

"Just getting home."

"You coming?" I knew he'd be upset if I said no. Emmett hated rejection.

"I have guests with me, Emmett," I tried to be easy about it.

"Bring them." He demanded. It appeared he was going to be difficult.

"Em-"

"I want to see you here in five." He used that tone only when he wasn't taking no for an answer, "See you." and he hung up.

I gave an apologetic smile at Edward, closing my phone. "Sorry, he invited me last night."

"That's fine." Edward smiled reassuringly, "You can go if you want. I'll take Bella in and you can drive over-"

"No." I forgot Bella was up through the enire phone call. She sat up, groaning a bit, "I put you through hell all day, baby, go with him." Edward made the cutest face at that statement. It was like she uttered something completely inappropriate.

"Love," He said this tenderly. I turned my head away, feeling like an intruder of the conversation,"I'm not leaving you alone to-"

"To sleep?" She finished, "I'm an adult Edward. I can walk up the stairs without tipping over." I winced. Bella didn't like to be treated like fragile glass even if she was knocked over a couple of times.

Edward apparantly knew the tone, sighing in defeat. Bella would soon heal the cut she just opened.

3....

2....

"I want you to have a good time." She said softly, "And I refuse for you to spent a night in because of me. Please, enjoy yourself. That's what I want you to do." I turned my head back towards them, just in time to see her lips peck his affectionately. He kissed her back, pulling away and sighing again, this time in understanding.

"As you wish." She giggled. It must've been a inside joke of theirs, but I couldn't help but think of a young ,handsome man named Wesley being thrown down a hill, screaming those words.

I handed her my house keys, singing a song loudly in my head as they whispered "love you"s to each other before she got out into the breezy, night air. When she was safely inside the building of my apartment, I pulled off the curb.

"So, where is this place?" Edward asked lightly.

"Not far." I replied, oddly happy that this conversation had nothing to do with my sister, "my best friend owns a club and he-" I paused, thinking why maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea to have my sister's fiance with me at his club.

"Jacob?" He reached over, a hand over my own to bring me back into the real world.

"Umm," I tried my best to gain my train of thought.

It was a Tuesday.

Boys' night.

I suddenly felt sick, imagining Edward entering a club filled with gay, cruising men.


	4. Flirt and Let Flirt

**AN:** Okay, back with another chapter. It is the intro to how Jacob and Edward will interact upon getting to know each other. You may be surprised by Edward too so early in the fic. Keep in mind, Edward is very caring. And also, anything and everything I put in here is intentional. Jacob makes interesting comments to himself that foreshadow for things later on to occur.

I do not own the characters. ;)

________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four: Flirt and Let Flirt**

"Hey," He said softly, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Did he say something to upset you?"

This guy was way too concerned about me and simply not for himself, "Umm, Edward," I started, shifting in my seat to look at him, "Tonight at the club, it's-"

He gave me a knowing smile, waiting for me to finish, "If it's an extreme place, I can handle it." He had no idea.

I inhaled, trying to think for a second, "There is something you need to know about me first." I said. It was like coming out to my dad again. I knew this was important to say, being the Best Man and all. If that was something he wasn't going to like about me, I had to tell him before we even got close otherwise it was a waste of time. "The guy who just called- Well, he's my ex-boyfriend."

His mouth opened into a silent "O", his eyebrows raised, "I didn't think-" He said, relaxing in his seat a bit, "I didn't think you were still talking to him. Bella said you were a bit upset about the whole thing."

I braked at a light, watching a parade of men walk across the street, laughing obnoxiously and making cat calls to men on the curb. They were heading in the direction of the club, "I-" I started, "Wait. You knew this whole time?"

He bit his lip, chuckling, "Yes." He nodded, "But for the record, I wouldn't have ever guessed otherwise."

I stared at his expression, trying to make out if that bothered him. He noticed, shaking his head.

"Jacob, I'm not the person to hate someone for who they are and what they had no choice in being." He grinned sheepishly, "In all honesty, it was that aspect of you that made me want to meet you so badly. You came out at a young age, moved to the city by yourself and live a good life. I have tremendous respect for that." I turned my eyes quickly to the road, making a left turn at the arrow. I felt the slight itch in my eye, but blinked repeatedly in hopes it would work. This guy was ridiculously perfect. I never looked at my recent years as good or impacting on my character, but he was right. I made a life for myself while being out. I am constantly at a risk of ridicule and even violence. Moving out here was a big deal.

"Thanks." I gulped, "But it doesn't change the fact that you're going to be in a room with about 200 men just like me."

He didn't seem phased by that statement, "I'm here to get to know my brother-in-law and have a good time with him. If you're comfortable there, I'm at home." I had to be dreaming this. I knew no straight man was completely at ease when being eye fucked by a burly man in assless chaps.

"Have you ever done anything like this?" I asked, turning into an alley behind the building and parking by a jeep. Emmett was already inside waiting.

"No." He shook his head, "I don't have much adventurous friends at home." He looked ashamed of it. The idea that he was ashamed he never been to a boys' night at a club, completely floored me. Bella definately sold her soul to the devil to get him.

I turned off the engine, sliding my phone open and texting Emmett that I was around back. Edward waited patiently when I was done, unbuckling himself.

"Stick close to me if you feel-" I started, but he held up a hand shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" He assured, "Let's just go in there, get some drinks and enjoy ourselves." That didn't sound like a bad idea. I nodded, happy he was fine with all this. Other than Seth who worked at The Cave, I didn't know much straight men willing to stick around here on Boys' night.

We got out, only to be greeted with a door banging upen. Emmett stood before us, tall and built in casual clothes, donning a wide smile.

"Jake," His voice boomed, echoing in the back alley, "I see you brought company." He eyed Edward who said a hello, putting out a hand for a handshake. Emmett scoffed, taking Edward's hand and pulling him into a bear hug.

"None of that impersonal greetings shit. We're family now." God. I rolled my eyes at the comment. Sometimes Emmett appeared more confused as to whether we were together or not more than I did. In reality, he was just my best friend. Edward was hardly a relative to him. What would he have been, a sort-of-could've-happened-brother-in-law?

"That's always something I like to hear." Edward smiled, ruffling his already beautiful, wild bronze hair. Even in the dim light, it seemed shiny. I yelped, feeling a bear arm around me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey," Emmett whispered in my ear, "You didn't tell me this guy was fucking sexy."

I snorted. Like I needed to.

"Did you make a move yet?" He laughed, biting my ear. I pulled away quickly, looking to Edward to see if he noticed the overly intimate way Emmett held me. Edward sported a raised eyebrow letting me know he got front row seats to that show. Great, I must look like a homewrecker, although technically, I could be.

Emmett, showed us inside, holding my hand like he usually would do when he excorted me through the club. Seth and Angela greeted me with happy hellos. Angela didn't do much on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but she liked sticking around for the fun anyway. Seth had an interesting side job Emmett recently gave him, serving drinks to the guys in the VIP room on occasion. They really enjoyed his bubbly, fresh face and his...youth. It was a bit disgusting, but men can be real pigs when it comes to sex.

Emmett took us through the glass door onto the main section of the club where already there was action.

"I'm going to handle a few business upstairs." He cocked his head towards the other side of the glass wall where all the VIP rooms were, "Call me and let me know if you need anything." He yelled over the music, leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek. When he was gone, I told Edward to follow me to the bar counter, where we could sit and talk. we were able to find two vacant seats and ordered up a drink each.

"He's very fond of you." Edward said just above the music, so I could hear.

I frowned, "I'm sorry you had to see that," I didn't want Edward thinking wrong of me, even if I deserved it, "My relationship with Emmett is one big fuzzy line even _when_ he's married."

Edward cocked his head to the side, resting an arm on the counter. He seemed curious, "He's straight?" He caught himself, looking a bit upset at his statement, "I mean, he looks it, but the way he looks at you-" He bit his lip.

"He's always been straight, but," I motioned to the people around me, "He was already majorly part of the queer culture, he thought he'd try a guy. I guess I was the lucky one there." Edward's lips pulled down at that statement.

"But it is clear that he cares about you," Edward leaned in towards me so I could hear him better, "I don't think he was trying you out, Jacob. You're not a pair of jeans."

I smiled weakly, "You'd think that wouldn't you?" He didn't reply right away. The bartender slipped us our drinks, keeping a flirty eye on Edward who merely smiled at him before sipping his cap and coke.

"It's on the house, sweetheart." the bartender winked. Here we go. Edward was definately someone who was going to draw attention.

"That's very kind of you." Edward held a hand over his heart dramatically like he would remember that for the rest of his life. He was so at ease, having fun with a guy who wanted to fuck him. The bartender winked at him again and continued helping those who were in distress for hard liquor.

"Bella told me about you." Edward stated, not looking at me, but sipping his drink. That was a bit forward. I suppose he was getting a bit comfortable with me.

I snickered, my mind still on the flirtatious bartender, "What did she say?"

"She said that you're like an egg?" He replied.

"Boiled?" I joked

He shook his head, "Hard on the outside, and soft and gooey on the inside." I frowned at the statement. No, that was how I use to be. Now I'm all yolk. No pretenses.

"Edward," I said. I was use to this. Alice had multiple analytical conversations about the way I was after Emmett left me. It was tiring, "Bella is right. I am an egg. A cracked, beaten and scrambled egg. But the good side is: I go good with toast." I said lightly, hoping he wouldn't consider me serious. The statement was true, but did it really matter to whine about my short comings of the past?

For a moment he looked completely upset, but maybe as a mask or a sudden realization, he smiled, "So," He spoke so gently, I almost couldn't hear him, "Are there any potential loaves out here for you?" He turned towards the various collection of dancing men. Many of them were my age, some younger and sadly, some in their mid-30s. The crowd rarely were family men, unless...well...I thought of Emmett immediately. There were exceptions.

I took a chug of my drink, feeling the familar good burn, "Hardly." I laughed, taking in the metaphor. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the answer.

He took in the crowd again, thinking to himself before turning to me. He seemed to be in tune with my thoughts, "Is it okay to ask why Emmett has a club like this?"

"Well, it is a normal club. It is actually pretty popular. Many 'important' people are seen here, even on nights like this." I started, watching two men grind and kiss hornily. Edward followed my gaze and suprisingly stared clamly as if enjoying the sight of two ducks swimming in a pond, "He likes to say that he made boys' nights for me. I truly doubt it. Emmett has become quite a familar face at the gym and just gained many gay friends over the years in school."

Edward nodded attentively, leaning in again, so he could catch what I said, "How old is he?"

"He just turned 25." I chugged again, happy to feel a warm trail down my throat. Edward's eyes narrowed momentarily.

"And you met him when you were 18?" I caught onto what he was asking and laughed. The question sounded very much like something my own dad would have asked if I ever brought Emmett home to meet him. They met under other circumstances unfortunately.

"That was three years ago. So that makes me 21 now, right?" I lifted my glass as to emphasize me being legal. He got it, shaking his head a bit before finishing the last of his drink.

"Sorry," He seemed embarassed, "I know he wouldn't ever take advantage of you or anything. God knows you have known him longer than you know me, but you were a fresh face and-" He stopped, not liking what he was saying.

"Go on." I laughed. He was so picky with his words and scared of offending me. It was that fragile problem he had. Did it not occur that I was a man as well as gay? I endured alot worse.

"I apologise, Jacob." He smirked, "I'm just ridiculously comfortable with you and want to know you bet-"

"That's fine." I felt a flutter in my chest at the words, but quickly disregarded it, "If we're going to be close, you have to not be afraid of hurting or offending me. Just say what's on your mind."

He bit his lips in thought, "Say what's on my mind?" He repeated. I think he liked that idea. I mimicked his actions, taking down the last of my drink with a grin. I turned to the sounds of whistling from the dance floor. Edward directed his attention there as well.

The same two men who were so greedily into each other had taken notice of us, gestering for me and Edward to join them. I snuck a glance at him, making sure he wasn't disgusted. He looked shocked.

Yes, you're a very attractive person, Edward and even men want you. I toned down the lust behind that thought. That's my sister's fiance. I shook my head towards the boys. "He's taken ladies!" I shouted out. They pouted cutely.

"We just want you to dance!" The blonde one of the two flirted. I looked to Edward who merely shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind a dance." He said simply.

I gawked at him, "You're not serious, are you?" He had to find this a bit repulsive. I mean, no straight man...

"Well, I won't be dancing _with _them." He said, leaning towards me with a devilsh smirk, "I'm taken, remember?" And I wondered, if he wasn't taken, what would he do? He got up, walking in the general direction of the two boys. I sat there, mouth open. Was Bella aware of this?

"You too, sexy!" The brunette of the two shouted towards me. I hesitated, but got off the stool, melting into the dancing bodies of the room.

* * * *

Edward held his liquor well. I lost count of his drinks after three, but he still seemed humble and polite, holding me up as I doubled over in laughter with him.

"You sure you don't want to go home?" I felt his breath on my earlobe and a shiver rushed through me.

"Do you?" I asked back. He surprised me when he shook his head.

"You're good entertainment, Jacob." He guided me towards the other side of the glass wall, where the music was muffled.

"Am I?" I figured I was a buzz kill, but Edward seemed to enjoy my company the whole night. He nodded, smirking when my giggles started again.

"Oops!" I tripped over nothing I'm sure, falling into him. His arm automatically came up around my back.

"Uh oh," He teased, "Everything alright?"

My head fell against his chest in my daze as I did my best to lift it up. "S'okay now." I mumbled. Even in my drunken state I knew that comment was wrong. Maybe if I just got laid, I wouldn't find him so attractive and flirt. He smiled sweetly down at me.

God, he must find gay boys like cute, little girls. He treated us in an adoring fashion.

"Jake?" I heard Emmett's voice. I could see him gliding down the stairs, "I'm gone for two hours and you're all over people?" He laughed at the sight. I saw an interesting look on Emmett's face. A look I had seen before.

"Em," I whimpered, pulling away from Edward and falling into him. I hugged his body against me and inhaled his scent and sighed. Fuck, I missed this so much.

"I guess we over did it with the shots." Edward tsked. I could feel Emmett stiffen under me.

"Do you two need me to get someone to drive you home?" Emmett sounded too business-like. It was almost cold. I pulled away, staring at his face.

"Em, I'm fine."

He looked down at me, a hard look in his eyes, "You need to get home if you're this shit-faced. You might do something you wouldn't do sober."

I found that funny, "Like what?" I laughed, "Fuck a guy? God knows I need to." I kept up with the hysterics.

This is why I rarely get drunk.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"I'll get us home." Edward said gently. God, I was making such a good impression today.

"Did you drink?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but not in the last hour." Edward said clearly. Wow, I didn't remember him _not _drinking when I was. I must've been really out of it.

"Babe," Emmett held my shoulders, getting my attention, "Call me when you get home."

I snorted, "I'm not a child. I'll get home fine," I whined, "I'm with Edward." That look was on his face again.

And it occured to me. Emmett was jealous. I pulled away from him, not understanding what was going on. I hadn't seen that look in over a year. I looked to Edward, whose eyes had been on me the whole time.

"Let's take you home, alright?" He said gently, smirking at what must've been the traces of confusion on my face. I was still mind-boggled at the expression Emmett had.

I let Edward guide me through the kitchen, which was now vacant, down through the alley. I hadn't said goodbye to Emmett, neither him to me. It felt weird. He helped me in the car, buckling me in.

Moments later we were on the street, turning in the direction we originally came.

"I'm terrible." I mumbled. In five minutes flat, it felt like I was sobering up.

"And why is that?" He really seemed clueless.

"You had to take care of two drunks today," I pouted, "I should've drank less."

"And not enjoy yourself?" He asked, "Jacob, it is my turn to set a rule. Ready?"

I turned to him. He had a cute grin on his face. I couldn't help but play along, "Yes."

"If we're going to be close, don't hold back when we hang out. Have fun. As long as you do that, I'll be happy." I stared at his beautiful profile and wanted to scream. He was absolutely perfect.

I looked forward to his next days here.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**AN:** Emmett is a nice guy, but territorial, so nothing will happen....yet. As for Edward, he found a new friend! And is interestingly open-minded....hmm. Bare with me if you didn't like this chapter :(.

Thanks for reading, guys!


	5. Never Forget

**AN: **Took a day break to enjoy some Queer Cinema and reload on mental juices. I read the reviews and I have to say I'm excited about how you are recieving this. Don't ask why, but I was surprised at how much everyone dispised Emmett. And he hadn't even done the worse yet. But I would like to say that yes, he is a bit selfish, but he is a good person and it is expected that he'll see what he is doing to Jacob...but at what cost?

Bad timing for all those that dislike Emmett. This chapter doesn't put him in a better light. But it'll get worse, before it gets better.

There is some bonding time with Jake/Edward. Yay! And this chapter is a _prelude_ to some more history of Jacob.

This chapter came out a bit longer than I expected. Hope everyone enjoys.

I do not own characters.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Five: Never Forget**

I awoke with a pounding headache. The tap on my door had me turning over, but I wasn't sure I could say something without making my headache worse.

"Hey." I heard Bella whisper after the agonizing creak of my door opening. I groaned, throwing my head over my head. She giggled.

"Yeah, that was me a few hours ago." Bella was always a light weight. She waltzed in, comfortably sitting on my bed, crossed legged. I suddenly felt the nastalgia of high school weekends, talking in my room about whatever was important to us at that time. We had some of the best conversations then. I smiled, happy to be reminded of that, so for the sake of the good memories, I sat up in the bed, wincing a bit in the process.

Bella was still in her pajamas; a big, random t-shirt and sweat pants, just as I remembered. Her hair was tied back behind her and her usually make-up free face was smiling sweetly waiting for me to fully wake up.

"I made breakfast." She said softly, "There are some eggs, bacon and toast waiting for you in the kitchen. You're free to it whenever you're ready."

I felt a swelling of warmth in my chest, not use to someone cooking for me, unless you counted Emmett and his moments of bringing Lucky Charms cereal to me in bed every morning. It usually ended up in a mess. I said thank you with about as much gratitude of someone who's life was saved and she blushed, knowing I meant it.

"Edward said the last part of your night was a bit tough." Interesting. I wonder how much he told her, "So he made some tea as well. It's on the kettle." It wasn't a surprise that he would do that.

"Was he upset that I was drunk last night?" I asked sheepishly, wiggling my toes under my comforter. He was such a gentleman, I wasn't sure if he was put off by what happened or not.

"Edward?" She asked and snorted, "You're just seeing one of his many layers, trust me. You being drunk is a very trivial thing. He actually enjoyed himself immensely. He told me all about it over breakfast."

I felt my eyes bug, 'He did?" What I would've given to be there for that conversation. I suddenly had a discontent for my hangover.

"Yeah," It didn't seem to be a big deal with her either. She shrugged while picking lint off my comforter, "He said he was hit on alot. And how it was nice to see you dance and loosen up. He also said-" She bit her lip, stopping.

What? Dear God, what was it? Was it about Emmett? God knows Bella heard little about Emmett these days just because I didn't want her to believe we actually interacted too much. If she knew he was there and he spoken to Edward, I would get an earful.

"He said that men wouldn't stop looking at you." She laughed, watching my expression. I must've looked like a deer in headlights.

"Huh?" I really didn't expect that.

"Edward mentioned there was a moment when he went to go get drinks for you and saw a few men were waiting for him to leave to they could, you know-" she went on shyly.

"I think he was mistaken." I shook my head. I remember very little looks from men that night, but it wasn't like I was looking at _them_, "Dancing is different than sex. We were all innocently enjoying ourselves."

She eyed me skeptically. I guess it was hard believing that judging by where I was, "Looked more like lions fighting over a lamb to him." She grinned knowingly. I hated that look. It usually meant she could see something I couldn't.

"Whatever," I smiled despited the inaccuracy of information, "It may have seemed men were looking at me, only because I was next to him. There were so many twinks cruising him, it wasn't even funny. Some bears I bet too."

"Oh God, I know." She giggled again, completely at ease with the conversation. Not that I expected her to be upset, but maybe if she was there and saw how he handled everyone so...easily, she'd see things different. I don't think it was a matter of him cheating. It didn't look like Edward was capable of that. There was just more to this, I was sure of it.

"Is he always so polite?" I asked, meaning to say more than just that.

She smirked, "Like I said, Edward has a series of layers," She looked down for a second, "Some I don't know as thoroughly as others, but he has a tendancy of being polite in most layers."

I kinked a brow, "Most?"

She fingered my bed, not looking in my eyes right away, "He's human." She simply said before, clapping her hands together, dropping the topic, "Now, get something in your system. Your food is getting cold." She hoped up off the bed, waiting for me to get up so she could accompany me to the kitchen. I didn't know exactly how to respond to that. Should I let that go, or think on the little, but pivotal information she gave about her future husband?

* * * *

Between the span of time when Bella met Edward to the wedding invitation, I was barely on communication terms with her. On average, we talked once a month on the phone for about an hour and maybe once every few months I would receive e-mails of Renee's birthday or a trip to Hawaii, but that was it. The big, grand things like buying a house, I was informed of, but her current relationship, I heard very little. This made Edward more of a mystery and less familar. I knew none of his flaws, his favorite dishes or his pet peeves, but he knew just about everything about me. Did Bella make some form of a Jacob Black Guide for him? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Girl had alot of things on her mind, I bet.

I finished breakfast, tipping Bella on the best locations for getting a wedding dress. She was making this her own private mission, keeping me and Edward from coming along. Speaking of - I hadn't seen him all morning. After finishing the last of my bacon and tea, I asked Bella.

"He never had a moment to himself out here," She picked up my plate, walking over to the kitchen sink, "So he went for a walk. He'll be back in an hour or so." I figured for a man who had loaded parents, he'd at least been here once.

"He's never been to the city?"

Bella, cleaned off my plate, placing it in the drainer by the sink, "He has, just it had always been a family trip." She shook water off her hands, "He was a bit excited about coming out here. Meeting you and being able to take in the different atmosphere out here."

I raised a curious brow, going over my previous thoughts about people with money. I figured it was the same wherever you were. That's what made it fun being rich, right? If you don't have it, you can buy it or create it. He could've had his own personal little New York at home. But knowing what I know of Edward so far, the experience was the people, the smell and the scene. I don't think he cared much for the shopping and business of it.

"He has a thing for culture and architecture." Bella concluded, driving my theory home. Well look at that, I was learning something new about him.

The conversation ended with Bella glancing at the clock on my kitchen wall and wincing. She had errands to run, so she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. I, on the hand, didn't have anywhere to go. Thankfully I didn't need to go in to work, unless I had a few things to catch up on. For the most part, my projects were now closed. I relaxed on my living room sofa, taking a deep. My headache was mostly gone and I just enjoyed a pleasant meal. For the moment, I was content. I was jarred from my temporary heaven, hearing the distant melody of Holiday by Madonna. My phone was going off somewhere. I followed the noise to my room, picking up my discarded jeans from the night before and taking it out the front pocket. I stared at the caller ID and hesitated for a minute. The last I remember of our previous interaction, he was a bit hostile. Did I really want to deal with this now? I thought about it only for a second. I had a previous flashback of the last time a call was avoided from him when he was like this. There was no way I wanted this happening again with Bella and Edward here. That'd be too much drama and I'd have to agonise with explaining myself to my own sister.

I slid the phone open, placing it to my ear.

"Hey," He started, "You didn't call me last night."

I sighed, running a hand through the long strands of my hair, "If you recall correctly, I wasn't exactly in my right mind last night." I don't think I would have called even if I made it a priority. I was too damn tired.

"Were you?" His voice took that dangerous tone. I scowled. He was _not _going to do this to me.

"Mind your business, Emmett." I was on the defensive. If he knew better, he'd back down. He had very little right to speak about this to me.

"Bro, He's going to marry your sister." He decided to use, probably to twist the knife he already had in my gut the past year.

"I'm not dumb. You could care less who he's marrying." I felt all the relief and ease of the morning rushing out of my body like some sort of broken dam, "I'm not yours, Emmett. If a man cares about me, he's allowed to, with or without sexual intentions." Why was I even discussing this in the first place? Edward was a straight person I barely knew asking me to be his Best Man at a wedding. A day ago Emmett was happy for me, now he wanted him away? What changed when I was drunk? What didn't I catch besides the look in his eye?

There was a cold silence on the other end, "Jacob, I just want you to be careful."

"I am!" I nearly yelled, "I was with him all night, not some complete stranger."

"He _is _a stranger, Jacob." He growled.

"That my sister trusts and loves?"

He sighed, giving another moment of silence, "You're everything to me," He said softly.

If I was angry before, I was enraged after that comment, "Isn't that something you should be saying to your wife?" the words came out cold. The idea of him married now, just seemed ludicrous. It was as if she was an invisible force, wedging me from my own happiness, making my best friend my own personal torture.

"Don't say that." His voice broke, "I'm trying to look out for you, Jacob."

I think I was losing my balance. I felt ready to tip over. This wasn't happening again. It couldn't. Could you possibly ruin an already damaged heart? "You have _no _right to say that." I growled, "That's a priveldge, Emmett, that you obviously robbed yourself of."

"You're still my best friend." His voice was calm, only aggravating me.

"You sure about that? I really wonder sometimes."

He sighed. He was never one to argue. I was the hot head. I was dramatic. Emmett had the skill of shrugging off his anger. Today wasn't his day, because I lacked skill there. "When I saw you last night, being held by him, it looked real. And that scared me." I let out a miserable groan. He was honest, but I don't think he understood how that made me hurt more.

"Emmett," all will to hurt him back gone, "I fell into him and he caught me. That's as real as it gets."

So he was scared. He was getting comfortable with me not having anyone after him and one man holds me and he freaks out.

Emmett has a priority complex. As much as he had explained to me after letting me go that he wanted me happy, he appeared to contradict that with still _having_ me at the expense of my own happiness. He wasn't mine, but I was his and one of two people he needed in his life? Was that suppose to make me happy? If there was any flaw I hated about Emmett, it was this one.

I slid my phone closed, collapsing on my bed, head in hands. Emmett was blindly tearing me until there was nothing left. He had such a big heart, but used it as a weapon against me, thinking he was helping.

I felt my body shake, but the creaking of the door brought me back to sanity. I pulled my face away from its craddle, facing Bella who now stood before me, freshly dressed with a dead angry look on her face.

She heard some of the conversation.

It must've been my expression. Her face softened remarkably fast as she rushed to my side, sitting next to me and scooping my shoulder with her small arms. She pulled my body against hers, allowing my head to fall into the crook of her neck.

"Jacob," She said softly, "If you allow him to, he'll hold on to you and if you allow him to, he won't handle you with care." She spoke softly.

My body shook again.

"Don't blame him." She kissed my head affectionately, "You have to make boundries."

Simon agreed.

* * * *

A few minutes after I was calmed down, Bella finally left. I had about ten minutes to compose myself before Edward walked in the door. I could hear his feet against the wooden floor as he called out to me.

"I should've knocked." He appeared from the hallway, a calming smile on his face as he held up a bag. "I bought these from the pastry store a few blocks down. Bella said you like to eat, so why not some treats?"

I stood awkwardly in the living room, unsure what to do with myself or how to reply. It was like the conversation with Emmett wiped me clean from proper conversing. Edward noticed, lowering the bag and placing it on the coffee table by me. I kept my eyes on the bag.

"Jacob," He seemed to test for a reaction from me, "Are you okay?"

I was having a major internal battle inside me. I had to show no weakness to Edward. He didn't need to worry about me, but the emotional pain I was enduring was like a fresh wound. I needed to compose myself.

I finally won, "I'm fine." My voice broke at the end, but other than that it sounded convincing .

I lifted my eyes, repeating the words. That works better. He was reading my expression, a wrinkle forming between his brows. He gave me a sweet, understanding smile, letting it go. That must've been something Bella taught him. It wasn't best to push something out of me.

"Okay," He continued in his same happy tone from when he walked in, "I'll put this in the fridge and we can go over our day together."

We decided on Times Square, perhaps the most obvious for the average tourist, but somehow I didn't see Edward as the camera capturing type. I took a quick shower as he changed for the day. By the time we were out of the house it was noon.

To make the experience more authentic, I offered if he wanted to take the train. My answer was a very happy yes. We had to walk quite a bit before getting to the train station. The weather wasn't too bad and he seemed to enjoy it, so a bit of exercise wouldn't be so bad.

I was suddenly curious about his morning adventure, "How far did you walk?"

He dug his hands into his pockets, turning his head in my direction as he strolled. He had an appealing air to him, like nothing could bust his bubble - It was contagious, "I don't know. I just walked until I thought it was enough."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Immensely." the word seemed to float out of him without much movement from his lips. I couldn't help checking his profile. Even on a cloudy day, his hair shone. Was that his natural color? He caught my gaze. "What?" His green eyes searched mine in amusement.

"You have interesting features." I gulped after the words, hoping I didn't sound like I was hitting on him.

"I appreciate the compliment." He was leaking with charm. I bit my lip, blushing. I was such a school girl, "You're not too bad yourself, Jacob."

I lost my mind for a second. He didn't just say-?

My foot hooked onto a crooked part of the street raised by a tree root. I was in motion to fall face first on the ground, but felt fingers tighten around my forearm, pulling me up. It finally occured to me I tripped.

"Good reflex." I commented, looking at the obvious rise in the ground that I had so absently missed.

"I need them. Bella always finds a way." He joked. I smiled at that, getting what he meant. She had a knack for falling when she was laying down. The girl worked miracles.

"I hope it isn't a family trait." He teased. His fingers loosened around my arm, but didn't release. I had to get use to the fact that he was just a compassionate, touchy guy.

"No," I shook my head, feeling like a little child, "I just don't take compliments very well."

"You should." He frowned as if he found that ridiculous, "You get them often, I'm sure." I flushed at that. We began walking again. It played as a good distraction before I could answer.

"I don't get compliments." I shrugged. It wasn't anything to be upset about.

"Oh, you do." He smirked. He gave me a look, similar to Bella's earlier, "You just don't consider them."

I didn't know what to say to that. How would he know I was a person to get compliments, unless he thought highly of me which he couldn't. He was pretty remarkable himself, getting Bella to break in for marriage and by just being so easy going. It was hard to work up to that.

"I disagree," I said slowly, "But I appreciate the compliment." Well, from him at least.

* * * *

We enjoyed a late lunch and spent the whole afternoon walking around Times Square, even walking down to the narrow area of 32nd street where a series of small Korean restaurants and Korean stores were at. We entered one store, checking out the jewelry and trinkets. After that, it was time to head back to the house seeing that Bella would probably be back.

"I'm making dinner." Edward seemed to say out of nowhere as we walked to the nearest train station.

"Edward," I started, feeling a bit guilty. He nearly tucked me in bed last night, and now he was making dinner? "You should relax and just sit down for a bit. I'll cook."

He widened his eyes in feigned shock, "Relax on a vacation?" He joked, "That's insane. I live for experience. I want to cook." He was eager.

"Maybe we should order." I tried to pursuade him.

He pouted his lips out, giving me what very much looked like puppy eyes, "Please?" I couldn't breathe, "I'll make it delicious."

Oh. God.

"Sure, sure." I panted out, just hoping he would get rid of that look. That was a will breaker.

We arrived home about 30 minutes later. Edward didn't wait. He sped past me, ordering for no one step into the kitchen for the next hour. I laughed, enjoying this side of him. He was quite playful when he wasn't charming me. I walked into the living room, relaxing on the couch, listening to him dig through my pots in the oven. I felt completely comfortable and relaxed again, maybe more so than this morning. We enjoyed about five hours together laughing and getting to know the other better, even having lunch. Then he promised to cook for me...

This was better than any first date I ever had.

I shook my head, forcing myself to think correctly. This wasn't a date.

A persistant knock sounded on my front door.

"That would be Bella." I called to Edward. I walked down my long hallway that turned sharply, forming an L to the door. the knock was louder and quicker this time. Bella was rarely ever impatient like this. Did something happen?

I unlocked, opening it and nearly doing a double take. With the exception of the black hair, she looked nothing like Bella.

Alice stood in all her small glory, "I lied. I want to visit you now."

"Alice-" she held up her hand.

"No. You have no excuse. I know you don't usually go to work on Wednesdays, so I decided I can't wait for the weekend. You owe me." He pushed her little finger into my chest. I couldn't turn her away, literally. She would stand in front of the door all night, hollering. I sighed, letting her in.

It seemed we had another guest for dinner.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Alice is needed for the next chapter. She is going to spice things up! Thanks for reading guys.


	6. Say Dare

**AN: **I have been writing this for the last two days, feeling very unsure about this chapter, but incapable of continuing anything else until I was done. My brain was refusing me to work on anything else. Alice will become important for the mere fact that she isn't part of the big square relationship going on. Not yet at least. Heh. Alice doesn't cause drama, but keeps the story going in the chapter. Plus she is blunt, sweet and fun in here, and everyone needs a friend like that. Thanks to those still willing to read the fic. I know it might be a different from my others and not as funny and snarky as DemP. There's still ALOT to this story that I haven't covered yet. Lots of Jacob/Emmett history and even some Edward. Thanks for waiting for this one.

I do not own the characters.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Six: Say Dare**

She thought she was sneaky. Her hands were behind her back, a mychievious glint in her eye.

"Alice." I said flatly, "Show me."

She rolled her eyes, most likely believing the surprise was ruined. She really was bad at hiding things. She pulled out a curvy, tall bottle tinted in a pretty alluring blue.

"For the newlyweds." She said.

My eyes narrowed, "They're not married."

scoffing, Alice replied, "You know what I mean, Jacob." She tried to walk through the doorway, but I blocked her. She didn't know they were here and no one knew they were staying me with me either. No one except-

"Emmett." I said through gritted teeth. She gave me an apologetic smile, "He sent you didn't he?"

She pouted, "I wouldn't say he _sent _me." she said, "but he was worried about you."

"No, he was worried about Edward." I corrected. She frowned, not catching on. He didn't tell her anything, "Look, tell him that I'm not going to make the same mistake twice in my life and he should really get over the fact that I'm not on his leash anymore." I made to close the door, but she held out her small hand, keeping it open.

"That's not why I'm here." She actually looked a bit pissed, "I don't know what is going on with you two, but _you _need to stop blaming Emmett for your still being in love with him. He actually came to work looking like shit, worried that you were upset. He didn't want to make it worse, so he asked me to _call,_ not come."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up a hand.

"It's about time I wiggle myself right back into your life. You really sucked lately, Jacob." She spoke this with hurt eyes, "I forgive you, but you still owe me." She held up the bottle with a determined expression, threatening me to turn her way. It was when I gave a sigh of defeat when he smiled.

"Glad to see you coming around, Jake," She bit her tongue, pretty damn satisfied with herself, "Now scoot, I want to see the groom and bride-to-be." I moved to the side, letting her in. I was a bit stunned by her words, partially because I hadn't been around her in months. Alice somehow knew how to be blunt and non-offensive simultaneously. Digesting her words could be hard, but I never hated her for it. She had admitted two things to me; I hurt her and Emmett was wasn't the only culprit- I was as well. It wasn't exactly what Bella said, but right along the lines.

Obviously I hadn't been the best friend. Just when I was adapting to Emmett being married, I get the call only a few months after that Bella is engaged. The idea of marriage was really messing with me. And it was all because I couldn't let go of something I felt should've happened.

Today was just full of information.

I closed and locked the door, following Alice down the hallway. She peeked into the kitchen, sporting a very excited grin.

"Oh, would you look at this?" She cocked her head, "You must be Edward." I couldn't see his response from where I was, but I could hear him chuckle, recieving her hug that she leaned in to make. "Here." She handed him the bottle.

"Oh," I could see his hand take it, "Hypnotiq?" He querried.

"I don't truly know you until you're buzzed." She winked. That had always been her moto for as long as I knew her.

"Then that means I must know Jacob inside and out." He teased, knowing I was eavesdropping.

I blushed, biting my lips as Alice turned her head to me, lips parted. She stared at me hard for what felt like an entire minute before I mumbled an "escuse me.", moving past her so I could get into the living room. She stood still, her eyes still where I just was.

It wasn't good when Alice froze like that. She had a speedy little mind, easy with predicting things and it was usually in these moments that she would concoct what would happen based on her current knowledge.

Alice finally snapped out of it, facing me with a knowing glare. I stared back, hoping she wouldn't say that obvious. She didn't have time. There was another knock on the door.

"Finally," I huffed out in relief, "Bella is back."

* * * *

It wasn't Bella's first time meeting Alice, but alot had changed since their last interaction. I took the free time to go over some brief check-ups for work as they chatted animatedly while Edward fiercly cooked in the kitchen. It had been nearly an hour and the smell of rich, seasoned meat was wafting through the house to the guest room where I typed away on my computer, sending Mike an e-mail. He apparantly didn't see me the night before, but heard I was with a new "stud", which led him to his question; Why didn't I go to work. He was under the assumption I got lucky. It had to be a queen thing, because they all were assuming a different relationship between me and Edward. I replied to Mike's message letting him know that I took a day off and the rest was none of his business. Even if the rumor was false, it wouldn't matter telling the truth cause he would still be left with his imagination.

By the time I shut my desktop off, Edward was hollering that dinner was ready. There was no room in the kitchen for the four of us to eat, so in a last minute decision, I grabbed one of my old quilts in the guest room, laying it out on the floor before Bella assisted Edward in placing the food down. I grabbed some utensils as Alice went through another kitchen drawer where my matches, coal and chopsticks and other random items were, smiling when she found something. I paid her no mind and set up our little dinner picnic back in the guest room. I nearly drooled, seeing the big bowl of mashed potatoes, plate of 4 slabs of steak, a smaller bowl of corn on the cob and one gigantic A-1 sauce bottle.

Bella indeed told Edward too much.

"Oh God," I couldn't hold in the moan. Edward smirked, satisfied by my response as Bella gave a small giggle.

"Isn't he precious?" She joked, leaning towards Edward, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not," He rolled his eyes, clearly embarrassed. I set up the utensils, grinning at the paper plates laid out for us. Edward found them with no problem. We waited for Alice, wondering what the hell she was doing. She showed up later, a plate in hand and a square of foil in the other.

"Alice, what are you-?" She walked right past me to the hookah I had by the floor bed, "Do you really need to set that up now?" I asked. Alice gave me a very scary look. What was it with people looking at me like that? Like they saw something coming that I didn't?

Edward watched Alice poke little holes into the foil with a borrowed fork, before placing it neatly over the hookah bowl, holding the plate up next to her. Three little small amber coals smoked on it. Taking tongs hooked onto one of the hoses of the hookah, she placed them on the foil before deeply sucking on the mouthpiece of a hose.

Bella took this opportunity to place food on our plates as Edward and I watched Alice's procedure. Edward snapped his fingers as if remembering something he forgotten. He got up, going to the kitchen, I bet before returning with 4 small glass and that pretty blue bottle.

Great. Something told me Alice and him would get along just fine.

He opened the botle with ease, filling each glass halfway before handing one to each of us, "Let's dig in." He said, charmingly raising his glass. We all mimicked his gesture, slamming our cups together, letting a sharp clink echo in the room.

* * * *

Alice burped, laughing obnoxiously. No one seemed to mind.

"What flavor is this?" Bella sucked on the hose, exhaling a milky cloud of smoke.

"Jacob rarely ever changes his sheesh choices, "It's mint and melon."

"Mmm," Edward hummed against the second hose, sucking it generously before blowing, "Good choice." I watched, amazed when he made small little cheerio O's with his lips. He winked, catching my eye.

I looked away, hoping Alice and Bella didn't see that.

We had finished our meal, stacking the plates neatly on the middle of the old quilt so we could sit in a half circle around the hookah. I was careful this time not to take in too much as was Bella. She kept to her first glass in the last hour as we spoke.

"I don't know alot about you, Edward," Alice said coyly. My eyes narrowed, she was up to something. Edward sipped the last of what looked to be his fourth glass.

"Ask away if you need to." He said openly.

"But what if you want to know something about me?" She said slowly. Bella raised an eyebrow at her, knowing something was definately up. She was polite and waited.

"I'll ask." Edward paid Alice no mind.

"And what if you want to hear something from Jacob?" She continued, "He's not so open about himself."

"Alice-" I growled.

"Hmmm," Edward held a finger to his lip, apparantly thinking about that one, "That would be an obstacle."

"So how about we play a game of truth or dare?" Alice suggested.

Bella's eyes lit up, finally catching on to what Alice was fishing for, "Yeah, come on!" She cheered. Maybe she was a bit buzzed.

Edward didn't seem to be...present. He continued smoking the hose, gazing in my general direction still thinking.

"That would be pointless," I said mostly to Alice, "No one in their right mind would say dare."

Alice shrugged, "Whatever. Answer with truth then." She stuck out her tongue.

"Who goes first?" Bella asked, clearly into the game.

"How about me." She said eagerly. No one argued, so she went on, "Edward," No surprise there.

He wasn't shocked to hear his name. He merely glanced at her, exhaling another cloud of smoke, "Yes." He whispered, causing me to silently gasp. Something about the smoke drifitng around him like that as he dreamily gazed around the room. He must've been light-headed, it was a side affect to hogging the hose.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Alice said non-chalantly.

Alice!" I snapped. God, I knew it. Alice caught on to my reaction. I didn't understand why she would ask such a question. Did it matter that he was attractive? He was my brother-in-law which meant off bounds. What the hell was Alice up to?

Edward passed the hose to Bella, who merely took it, her expression unreadable as she waited for his answer. She seemed just as interested in his answer as we all were.

Edward licked his lips, looking away from us, chuckling to himself. "Interesting question, Alice." He looked a bit uncomfortable

"Wait a minute, you didn't give him a chance to choose," I spoke up, attempting to save him from embarassment, "Truth or dare. He has to choose." He looked at me, a look of gratitude on his face, but even that quickly changed. He then looked to Alice as if he made up his mind to answer.

"I pick truth and I'll answer the question." Alice squealed, leaning into the semi circle as he opened his mouth, "Yes, I did once."

Bella gaped at him, "Edward, you never told me-"

"It was in high school." He finished. Something about the way he said it - seemed final.

"That's it?" Alice pressed, eyes hungry for an answer.

Edward finished his drink, "One question at a time, Alice." Edward replied in a smooth voice. I couldn't digest this. Was he bi? Or was it an experimental thing like Emmett was with me. Did he break the boy's heart? Did he deny him in public or hurt him? I watched Edward with what I was sure was wounded eyes. I couldn't help it. Something about him admitting that now as he was ready to marry my sister, it made him very much like Emmett to me.

Whose heart did he break?

"My turn?" He asked. Alice nodded. Bella frowned to herself, taking a large chug from her drink.

"Jacob," My heart thudded against my chest, hearing him speak my name like that, "Truth or dare?"

I gulped, "Truth?" What I really meant by that was "Is it safer to say truth?"

He thought for a second, "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Alice coughed into her fist at the question. Of course she would know.

The answer was easy, but my throat felt dry answering his question. I was still wondering who that boy was, "Yes, I did," I jerked my head to where Alice sat, "When I first moved to the city, I met Alice at the time who had somewhat of a stalker ex. One day he showed up to her house, she was scared and I went to the door, confronting him and saying I was with her. I had to make it look real."

Alice smiled fondly, "It was really sweet," She pinched my arm, "It's what made Emmett fall for him ironically."

Bella made a noise in her throat and Edward- to my surprise- scowled. He actually scowled. And no one caught it but myself. I stared a bit bewildered. For a minute I wondered if Bella spoken to him about my breakdown that morning, but there wasn't a moment they had alone or when she called him or he called her. I was with both of them the entire time they were without the other.

Or maybe it was his drink.

"Okay," Alice spoke up, catching on to the awkward moment, "Bella, truth or dare."

Bella blushed, "Truth."

Alice smirked, "What's the kinkiest thing you have ever done?" Alice winked, biting her lip. She wasn't flirting was she?

"Umm," She looked to Edward who stared back at her. He seemed more aware and interested in the game now that he made his big confession, "God!" She cupped her cheeks, hiding her cheeks. Edward just chuckled.

"Edward- he uh," She stammered, "We switched roles once."

"Roleplay?" Alice asked, "Like dominant and submissive?"

She shook her head, "Like gender."

Me and Alice exchanged a glance. She raised an eyebrow, silently communicating with me. Edward was becoming more interesting. I was beginning to think that whatever Alice was plotting, it was working according to plan.

Bella drank another half glass of the liquor, "Jacob," She began, "Truth or Dare."

I was beginning to think we had enough honesty for the night. This wasn't the right time to be sharing secrets, "Dare." I spoke. Bella looked disappointed.

"DARE?!" Alice screeched. She couldn't believe it. Not like I'd answer dare when it was her. I was sure she would have asked me to kiss someone in that room I shouldn't even be considering as attractive.

Bella looked determined, rising her chest dramatically, "Okay. You _have _to tell me the last place you had public sex at."

Sneaky little Bella. It was an easy question to answer, "The VIP room in The Cave." I said it too quickly, I hadn't realized what it would mean to Alice.

She was quiet for awhile before she finally spoke, "You never hook up with anyone at the club, Jacob." Fuck. She was angry.

"I didn't."

Even buzzed, Bella caught on, "Wait a minute," She held up a hand, "Didn't Emmett open the club while engaged to that girl?"

Alice's expression was dark, "Why yes he did."

"It was a-" I tried to explain, but heard a gasp.

"Edward!" Bella tsked. Edward looked around confused before looking down, "Oh. Oops." He giggled. He was drunk with drink all over his shirt.

"Come on," Bella helped him off the floor, "I don't know if that will stain." Taking his hand, she guided him out the room. My eyes followed them, watching him turn back towards me and wink.

He knew what he was doing. I smiled weakly, thankful he kept me from Bella's lecture. He didn't save me from Alice though.

"Jacob, I could hit you right now." She spoke through gritted teeth, her little fists clenched at her sides.

I sighed, pushing the hose away from me. The coal was gone anyway, "This is why I never spoke about it with you."

"Because you knew it was stupid." She nearly screamed, "Ugh!"

I inhaled deeply, hiding my eyes with my hands. This day was proving to be both the best and worst in a long while.

When Alice spoke again, her voice was calmer, "Jacob, how could you two do that?"

"You have your answer." I got up, grabbing the plates, ready to walk to the kitchen, "I'm stupid, right?" Conversation over. I walked to the kitchen with her calling me back. It was best to ignore her. At least until I was capable of keeping my cool. She followed me, clearly not giving up.

"Jacob, I have no right being angry with a decision you made months ago." She frowned, probably having trouble keeping herself from getting preachy, "But I want you to be careful."

I dunked the dishes in the sink, "I would never let Emmett do that to me again."

"Jacob," She spoke, waiting for me to look at her, "I'm not speaking about Emmett."

_______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **I'm not sure how many people smoked or seen a hookah, but it is a device (similar to a bong, but) using flavored tabacco which is smoked through a hose. Used usually at a hookah bar or at home to unwind and good when conversing and hanging. I have it in here to kind of show what Jacob's life was like once with Alice before he became isolated.

Just to let you know, Jacob does not dislike Edward in comparing him to Em, but is clearly interested in his past and now cautious, especially with Alice's warning.

The next chapter will go more into Jacob's answer in the dare. And a little of Edward's about...you guessed it. The boy he kissed. Thanks for reading guys.


	7. Cheat

**AN:** I'm at a complete roadblock with the four fics I am working on. Everything has an A and C, but no B and I am in no way spoiling any of them just for the sake of posting. I took a break from DemP to work on Juicy which thankfully I've dedicated time to, but midway I nearly freaked out. The idea is kinky, but I'm starting to think maybe a sequel to the oneshot isn't that much of a good idea. I'm going to try to work on it for some readers.

And sadly, another idea for a fic sprung to mind. A crossover. Nothing way off and crazy, but something that would be as humorous as DemP, but feeding into another fandom. That won't be worked on until I'm completely done with a chapter fic.

Keep a look out for any updates. I'm not sure as to what I'll be posting Next. Juicy, DemP, Illusions? Ahh....the choices.

On to the actual fic.

This is primarily Jacob and Edward. Hopefully it isn't too dramatic for you guys. And thanks for waiting!

I do not own the characters.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Seven: Cheat**

The night before didn't end well. Alice left after her warning. I cleaned the guest room for Bella and Edward afterwards and ran into my room, locking the door before they could leave the bathroom. I just didn't have the brain space to comprehend everything that occured in just the last hour.

I slept that night and had some of the most haunting dreams.

When I did wake up it was to a knocking on my door. Yet again the creaking of my door brought physical pain to me. It wasn't a hangover this morning, it was guilt. There was no way I could face my sister after my confession.

To my surprise and relief, it wasn't her.

"Hey, I know this isn't my place." He spoke timidly, his body halfway in the room. I sat up in bed, nearly forgetting I had no clothes on. When nights didn't consist of my passing out drunk, I actually slept nude.

I lifted my sheets as covert as I could, but it was obvious I was a bit shy at his sudden presence. He got the picture, "I'm so foolish. I should have knocked. We can talk la-" He was finishing, closing the door.

"No!" I belted out. God, he looked like a kicked puppy. I shouldn't have covered myself up so quickly like that, but then again wouldn't sitting there all non-chalant make me some sort of tease?

_Tease?_

Did I really just think that?

The doors creaking halted for a second.

"I shouldn't have invaded your privacy-" He started.

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head violently, "Come in." I assured. He bit his lip, waiting for a moment before actually inching back in, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, I'll make this quick." He strided across my carpeted floor to my bed, sitting on the edge as if not to disturb a personal bubble around me.

"Take your time."

"It's still a bit early and Bella will be asleep for at least another hour-" He hesitated. The action made me nervous. I never seen him do that.

A million things ran through my head, but I needed to address his intent on coming in my room _secretly, _"Is this about her?"

"Ironically, no." He had his back to me now, hands on his lap. He was being vague. If it wasn't about her, it could only be about two other people, right?

"Is this about last night?" I kept the question as general as possible. For all I know, this could have been about Alice.

Oh man, I hope not.

"Yes," He breathed out what look to be a breath of relief. I must be making this easier for him. I tried again.

"About the truth or dare?"

"Spot on." He replied joyfully.

Something in my head clicked immediately, "If you feel you have to do this as my sister sleeps, then that must mean this was something that had her angry."

He clicked his tongue, letting me know I was on mark. This time, he turned to face me, lifting his knee on the mattress to make himself more comfortable, "We haven't been her good boys, I suppose."

"We?" I was a bit thrown off to hear that. She nearly killed me with her glare last night. Spilling a drink wasn't enough to make Bella homicidal.

"Yes we." He nodded, "You're not going to understand why I'm here in this room until our conversation is done, but bear with me."

I was already intrigued by where this was going.

"Bella never presses to know everything about me, and I'm never willing to share." We definately had that in common, "But she _expects _me to. It's natural when you plan on spending the rest of your life with someone." His eyes were downcast only for a moment.

He cleared his throat.

"I told her about my childhood friend, but I never explained why we never talk much. She doesn't know he's gay. All she knows is that I knew him about as long as she knows you. I never told her he confessed something to me."

I blinked, flabbergasted. He was telling me something he never told Bella. He was -dare I say- confiding in me. "He was in love with you." the words jumped out my mouth. I didn't mean to interupt.

"He was." And for that moment he sounded almost regretful, "And I took it well. I cared about him alot that I didn't let that get in the way of our friendship...yet."

So I was right.

He lifted his other leg on the bed, fully facing me now. I watched as his loose sweats bunched at the crotch as he crossed his foot over the other. His eyes were insisting and nearly fearful, "Jacob," He said straightly, "This is important that you know that I lacked the courage you and Jasper seem to have had at such a young age."

Jasper? Was this his name?

It was clear where this story went. As most go, the straight boy tries, can't deal and bails. It's an uneeded rerun of broken hearts and extremely tiring for men like me and his Jasper.

I wonder, did he hold the possibility of a relationship over Jasper's head? Did he taunt him?

"I admit, I cared about him deeply. And I'm sure-" He paused, "I wanted to see if it would work. For the sake of his happiness, I wanted to try. But when we kissed, I had flashes of my parents, the school, my other friends my ex-girlfriends. Forgive me, but I cared too much."

I was now looking at the soft baby curls of Emmett's hair, complimented by the boyish face.

"Did you love him?" I couldn't hold back the hostility.

"I loved him enough to stay away from him," He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"We were so close. He knew everything about my relationships and we had so many connections with each other. I knew if I kept him around, I'd be doing him an injustice. I couldn't help treating him special, but doing that would probably have killed him. He'd have me, but he wouldn't have me. Do you know what I mean?"

I willed the tightness in my throat to go away. I suddenly felt like an ass for making a connection between him and a past love that simply did not exist. He was just too good. Screw courage when you have love and loyalty.  
I cleared my throat, hoping he couldn't see what his words did to me. Knowing my luck, he did. "How did he take it?"

"Like any other human would." He cupped his chin with his hand in a pensieve position, "It was some of the worst moments of my life. Not seeing him. He was absent from school alot."

"What happened to him?"

"I honestly never knew someone that was so moved and intune with emotions. When he was broken, he was nearly catatonic."

"Wasn't it wrong then? To do that and hurt him?" I suddenly had the image of myself lying in bed, shrimp style as Emmett held me.

Edward gave a deep exhale of air, meeting my gaze, "Jacob, just because something is hard, doesn't mean it's wrong."

"I know, but-" I couldn't come up with the words to argue. There was a battle going on, some small form of a war inside me.

"Don't mistake pain for progress." He smiled weakly, winking. I was almost certain this was advice for me. I looked away, feeling ashamed. He, of course, knew alot about me. Like he could read my thoughts, he continued, "I'm not proud of what I done. I was scared and I hurt him, Jacob. It's important that I tell you this, especially since you know so little about me. It's only fair that I talk of something with you that I could never talk about."

"You haven't told anyone else?" I nearly shouted in disbelief.

He thought for a second, "My mother. She dragged it out of me years after. After Jasper came out to his parents in college, she asked if I knew. It sort of spilled out of me. I was scared of what she would think of me kissing him and if she'd tell my dad," He laughed, raking a hand through his hair, "I really underestimate my parents. It was like telling them about anything else so trivial in life. If anything, my mother was upset that we didn't talk about it sooner. "

I leaned forward, completely enthralled in his confession. As with everything I knew about him, this was still a bit of a mystery. I knew there was something obvious about him telling me this, other than what he said his intentions were. It was only right to ask this, "Do you regret doing what you did?"

He didn't need to think about this answer, "Not now. Things had to work out this way. It led him to where he is. He's happy now."

I felt hesitance there, again. He was going to finish, but didn't, "Are you?" At that precise moment he was hard to read.

He then kinked an eyebrow, throwing on a smirk, "You ask alot of questions, Jacob." He was being evasive, but it was wise not to push, although now, I was extremely concerned. There was a wrinkle that needed to be ironed out before Bella's wedding and I hoped she knew this.

"You know why I ask this." I said seriously.

"I do," He nodded, "And that's what me and Bella talked about last night. Our relationship progressed quickly and there is still a few things that we're working out."

"Why propose to her then?"

His eyes lit up at the question as the skin between his brows creased in concentration as he spoke, "Do you ever feel the compulsion to do something so much it eats at you?"

I had Simon.

"Yes," I sighed. I knew how this worked.

"I'm sure with every fiber of my being that the decision I made is for our own good." He said confidantly.

"I guess that is where we differ. There are some things I feel compelled to do that in fact makes my situation worse."

"Are you sure?" it was a weird question to ask, "Sometimes looking at the big picture changes our perspective."

I laughed darkly, "Cheating doesn't make you feel better."

"But it has made you aware of the lengths someone would go to keep you to themselves, am I right?" He added wisely.

I was nearly in hysterics. Yeah, of course that was something I learned, but there was also the bit about being reclusive, not talking to my family and my friends and still submitting to Emmett, "How can you see something positive in that?"

"I think the question that needs to be asked is how can you not."

I huffed out, fingers tightening on my comforter, "Edward. I saw it coming and I _knew _he was engaged. I wasn't drunk, I wasn't forced. I felt...desperate and-" I stopped, feeling dizzy from the thought.

"Hey," Edward's tone was suddenly soothing. He scooted to where I sat. I felt a sense of comfort feeling the palm of his hand touch my cheek gently, "You're not a bad person, Jacob."

"I knowingly cheated." I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"And you feel remorse," He spoke softly, "You suffered your consequences and you're learning from it."

I shook my head, not sure how to respond to that, "You're ridiculously positive."

"Not really," He seemed a bit bothered by the statement, "I have a knack for seeing outside the box for others but myself." His thumb stroked my cheek in a one finger massage. It felt too nice and too intimate. I held my hand over his with intentions of ceasing the contact between us, but kept it there unable to move his soft hand.

I mumbled, "Thank you." For not being angry, for not thinking little of me. Of course, I kept the gratitude short.

"You're more than welcome." He responded. We didn't move or speak for a few seconds.

It was the clatter of dishes in the kitchen that had my hand falling limp and him dropping his as well not inches from where mines now were, palms up.

"If there is anything that bothers you in the future," He offered, "Anything about him that you feel you can't discuss with anyone else..." I nodded at his words, letting him know I got it. He leaned in closer as if to conclude the talk with a hug, but pulled away last minute, a look of disappointment on his face. I didn't know what to think of it.

He was out of the room within seconds. And I sat there completely thrown off yet again by the directions this guy took me. I didn't know which end was up with him. Bella was extremely accurate about the layers.

I fingered the bed for my cell, finding it under a pillow and checking the time. I had about 3 hours until I had to go in for work. I was better off getting up now for an early start. I needed my mind on something other than my personal life anyway.

_______________________________________________________________

**AN: **Not much action in here, but I'm definately making up for it. Another Alice chapter awaits!

Ah, and Btw. I was relooking through this fic and found a break in continuity. I apologise to anyone who caught it. I'll make sure that never happens again.


	8. Howl

**AN: **First thing first, let me allow myself to say that "Queer culture" is as diverse and different on a moral and simple lifestyle scale. Anything and everything I put in here with a positive perspective is pretty much how I feel about it. All of you are obviously fine with men kissing and having sex, but the lifestyle definately goes farther than that. The reason why I'm saying this is...it's a warning. People get offended by the smallest of things. Or may not understand them at all. I just may open up the world Jacob lives in a little more. And I want to make sure everyone is on board.

And apologies to those who must tolerate my grammar. I write on a whim and edit just to make it coherant. Unfortunately I don't have means of getting an editor or such...and I'm just not patient. When I write these chapters out, it is usually in one sitting or at least under a day. I'm always excited to get these posted up. I sometimes lose track of error control.

And for a crossover update to any of those interested in reading. The crossover will be Buffy. Still in pairing of Jake and Eddy.

Alright, now on to the fic. Alice stirs up quite a bit of fun...and trouble.

I do not own the characters.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Eight: Howl**

It was like he was everywhere. His persistance had increased 10 fold since the last time I seen him. I snatched the clipboard he held and walked around his firmly standing body to where the little paper pyramid of work was.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" He said, sounding more amused than offended.

Not today. Please.

"I always ignore you, Mike." Which wasn't exactly true. I'd say half the time he was actually tolerable. Right now he was in detective mode and was hunting me for information. My e-mail obviously didn't sink in his head.

He followed me to my desk, leaning against it as I sat down to go over the next game focus we had - a simulating game. I always enjoyed these.

"I heard he was quite attractive." Mike began talking more to himself as I shuffled through everyone's reports of the game.

Grids- looked okay so far.

"A friend of mine said he was generous with drinks."

Hacks- possible.

"He had his hand on you alot which can only mean you were comfortable. You won't even let me hug you."

Glitches- moderate.

"You know the owner of the club, right? I mean you have to. I heard that guy you were with is engaged to his ex. So does that make the owner gay or is this an extra-marital affair you're having?"

I would say it was that question that bothered me the most. The whole statement was off, but any other time I would have ignored it. It was the question that had my eyes from the statements to Mike.

I already knew Mike's information was wrong just as much as it was right. Emmett had never dated Bella. Ever. Emmett wasn't gay. Ever. A relationship with one man doesn't mean curtain call for girl's town. What was right was Edward happened to be engaged and I was having an extra marital affair. Or _had _at least. With Emmett.

The past I felt accomplished in keeping secret and history was definately biting me in the ass and unleashing its fury more than ever.

"Mike," I said slowly, "Whomever you recieved your information from has also been misinformed. Edward is engaged to my sister and he just wanted to have a night out, no matter where it was." That was all he was getting.

Mike looked crestfallen, but relieved nonetheless, "That's all you had to say," He sighed, "Do you need help with some of these?" He pointed to the stack of papers on my desk.

"Yes," I said with much gratitude, "Thanks."

* * * *

This is why I didn't drive. Parking was hell. I pulled up in a tight spot maybe two blocks from my apartment. I was running a little late before work. Bella felt the oppurtunity to let me have it over a bowl of fruit loops. Edward made sure he was nowhere in sight. It was embarrassing enough being lectured my her, but with an audience it was torture.

"I don't know whether to knock you upside your head or physically attack Emmett," She hissed at me, holding a spatula dangerously close to my head. She was going to burn her pancakes.

The lecture seemed hazy 8 hours later after working alongside Mike. It was a much needed break from home at least. If I got another glare of Bella, I'm sure I'd explode.

I turned off the engine, sitting in silence for a moment before composing myself to get out of the car. A jingle rang loudly in the dead quiet causing me to jump. I dug in my pockets, reaching for my phone.

It was Alice.

Well, at least she wasn't pissed enough to avoid conversation. I didn't have time for the official phone greeting. She was already talking.

"Look at the moon. What phase is it in?" I stared at the phone, a bit thrown off. Alice was random, but it was always best to just humor her. I looked past my steering wheel at the sky. The moon stared back at me, a big, yellow tinted dot.

"Full." I said.

"Mmm." She hummed, " And you know what happens at a full moon?" I rolled my eyes. This girl...

"Alice..." I started, not sure where her direction was going.

"Emmett had to bail out this morning. He has dinner with some celebrity who is hoping to have the club to herself next month for a big bash," She rambled out, each word almost slurred together, "So I jumped into action at 5 AM and now tonight we're having what I like to call a 'Bump in the Night.' here."

"Bump in the Night?" I stared at the phone again.

"Well, what better night, right? It's a full moon and it's Boys' Night at the club. Perfect. I know how much they love getting all dressed up in that special way." Alice had a knack for catering especially for the gay men that came. I think it was an excuse for her to throw themed events such as now.

"So I'm guessing people will be arriving as ghouls and zombies?" I asked.

"Of couse!" She laughed, "And I already know what you're going as."

"Huh?" I stammered.

No. No. No.

I can already see where this is going. If I go, they go. And if they go...

Another night of debauchery and booze. I can't do this three nights in a row.

"Can't argue now." She tsked, a light giggle in her voice, "You owe me. Alot. So get ready, I'm already a few blocks away. I need us by Theme Queen in five. We have an appointment."

Theme Queen was pretty much the spot Alice went to at least once a week for attending some kind of party. It was a huge shop in The Village loaded from everything to Halloween costumes to Bondage get-ups. They were so busy, if you needed special care, they provided appointments.

There was no use arguing. Alice meant well and only wanted fun. I gave in, sliding my phone closed and hoping by my luck, Edward and Bella would be out to dinner.

* * * *

I cursed to myself hearing the soundtrack to an action movie. It floated down the hall to where I stood. I heard Bella's gasp and Edward's chuckle as some miraculous explosion shot through my speakers. I walked into the living room, finding them both on the loveseat, cuddled against each other deep into the movie. Between them was a small plastic bowl loaded with rainbow-clad M&M's that bounced up everytime Bella jumped to another explosion.

Edward lifted his eyes from the TV and looked back towards me.

"How was work?" He asked.

Exhausting.

"Good," I said, giving a weak smile. I sadly imagined him 6 years younger, smaller and naive cuddling with a boy, watching a movie. The mind boggling thing was at one point I'm sure he had done that, "What did you guys do?"

"A walk in the park and a scenic trip to Junior's." Bells grinned. She definately eased up since the last time I saw her.

"You went to Brooklyn?" I asked. I was surprised they would go without me.

"Took the train." Bella said proudly. Good. Their day was eventful. That's what they wanted when they planned their trip here. I sat in my recliner across from them.

I hesitated then, not sure if I should alert Alice's arrival. If they were already cozy and watching a movie, Alice wouldn't intervene, right?

Wishful thinking.

I told them. Edward was more than willing for a new adventure. Bella, who had taken a liking to Alice's eccentric ways, said she would tag along as well. There goes my luck.

We waited for her to come and she didn't keep us waiting long.

* * * *

"Victoria!" Alice sang, her little body floating across the tile of the shop as she jumped into a massive figure's arms.

"Oh honey," A deep baritone voice rang out from behind a curtain of red hair, "I was going to send out a search party."

"So sorry." Alice's little figure finally emerged from the firey rain of hair, "I have been so busy today, I didn't know I was running behind schedule."

We were a yard or two away from where Victoria stood. I couldn't help but look to see Edward's face. Most straight men were disgusted to men in drag. Edward, I knew would be different. He was tapping Bella on the shoulder and pointing to a mannequin doll in a leather jacket and leather shorts, with a dildo strapped to the front.

Bella giggled.

He was so at ease it was unnerving.

"And it's nice to see this dark prince again." I turned to see Victoria's eyes on me. I never had much of a conversation with Victoria or Victor as he was called in men attire. She stood almost as tall as I was, built with broad shoulders poking out of a halter dress. Her face was clear and clean from any signs of a beard and her make-up seemed to be the work of a professional, exaggerated in style by the eyes.

Alice introduced Victoria to Edward and Bella who complimented her on the shop. It was so nicely organized and rich with costumes and clothes.

"Explore." She offered, "If you need help, my boys will handle everything for you."

Alice held up a hand, pointing to Edward before he could disappear behind some racks, "You have any idea what you want to be?"

Edward stopped, thinking for a minute, "I was thinking..." His beautiful green eyes focused in concentration for a moment, "a wizard."

Alice scowled, "A wizard?" She repeated it with distaste, "A _wizard?_ Ugh! Should we sort you in a house as well? Come with me. I have an idea." Her hand was fixed around his wrist and she was already pulling him out of sight.

Bella shook her head at my side.

"Do you have an idea?" I asked her. She stared past me almost transfixed for a moment.

"You know what?" She said after a moment, "I do." And with that she was heading in the opposite direction from where Alice and Edward went. I watched, frowning to myself as I was left behind. Didn't Alice say she had an idea for me?

"Come here, honey." Victoria called to me, "The task I was handed is a little difficult. I want to make you sexy, but obvious at the same time. You'll definately need to help on the performance.

I stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh sweetie," She chuckled, "You are alluring and sexually dangerous. You don't need a full moon for that." What the hell was she talking about? She motioned me to follow her to a single rack all by itself right next to an open area where a powder desk and a chair were.

* * * *

Victoria did a light touch of make-up to make me look more "dramatic". As she applied she went back and forth on whether I should wear contacts or not.

"Your eyes are beautiful, but I wonder if something more ferocious would work." I stared back up, waiting for a decision. She pulled back, examining the make-up.

"Well, would you look at that?" She held a big hand to her lips gingerly, "The brown eyes will work. You have such expressive brown eyes." She complimented.

I couldn't help but laugh. Victoria was just about the only person to ever look at me like someone that graced the earth. I didn't like compliments, but Victoria's antics made it easier to swallow.

"Thanks." It was hard misplacing my grin, "You're sweet."

She smiled, leaning pass me to the rack, "These look to be your size." She pulled out a pair of jeans that had the appearance of what nice pants would look like after a pack of dogs attacked it. And there was a shirt to match.

"Uh," I stared at the clothes, "Will I be wearing anything under this?"

She winked, "Nope. Free ball it, honey."

Great.

"Umm, is there a changing room?" Victoria pouted at my question.

"Straight down pass the princess dresses." she handed me the pants and shirt with one hand and pointing a thick finger by where Edward and Alice disappeared to. I said thank you, following her direction. Pretty much like any clothing store, there was a dressing room, although there wasn't anyone at the little counter to give me a number. I walked straight into the room tittled "Men's" and picked the closet stall.

The pants were sickening tight in the crotch area and too shredded everywhere else to be considered fitting. The shirt, originally a white tee, was tight as well and stained in brown and green. It looked to be grass and dirt. I let it fall over my torso, looking at the mini mirror in the stall. Across the chest were five long, thin rips falling diagonally. I traced them with my fingers.

Alice is ridiculous.

The Full Moon now made sense. I was supposed to be a werewolf.

I walked back to Victoria, my original clothes folded in my hand. She squealed at the sight.

"Oh, you look fantastic! Everything fits perfectly."

"_Fits?"_ I stared at my pants.

"Honey, that's the point." She snickered, "They can only deliver if they see a package."

I looked at my crotch and then rolled my eyes. Men had one-tracked minds.

"Oh, one more thing." She reached over her powder table, grabbing a small bottle. I didn't have time to protect myself under the rain of scent, "This is body oil. Alice urged me to get this one."

As soon as the scent hit my nose, I relaxed. It smelled very much like fresh earth and grass, but more fragrant.

"What is it called?"

"Primal." She said, capping it closed and placing it on the table again.

"Smells great." I jumped at Edward's voice, so close in my ear. I turned, taking in green eyes swallowed in black. I gasped.

He leaned in towards my ear, whispering, "You look very nice, Jacob." It was so low, I wasn't sure Victoria heard.

"T-thanks." I stammered. I looked down at his attire and back up at him, noticing quite a few changes.

"You look..."

I lost the ability to speak.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **It shouldn't be too hard to figure out what Edward is. But what will Bella be? Hmmmmm....

Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or off.

I figured I'd add a twist to Victoria. She's always evil in fics, but never a man in drag.


	9. Bump N'

**AN: **I think I'm going to have to get used to the fact that no chapter is like the last and even in my attempts to keep Jacob's situation as simple as possible, it only gets more complicated. I advise paying attentiont to this oddly long chapter.

I think sometimes I get into the mind-set of one fic that I may disregard the others. I am still writing them, not to worry, but the chapters are coming out slower than I expected and Illusions is proving to be a pain cause I don't want to make it rushed and lacking in plot. The story is thickly layered. As for the Juicy Sequel...well, that is coming along quite well. heh.

P.S. To those of you who were wondering, Emmett is at a dinner with an important "star" for business purposes. Alice mentioned this _very_ briefly in the last chapter. Sorry, if none of you caught it. This was basically in order for Alice to take advantage of being in control of the club for the day and making it a big Halloweeny party.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!

I do not own the characters

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Nine: Bump N'.....**

The dark make-up under his eyes brought the green of his irises. His hair was styled nicely and he wore a black turtle neck with matching tight, leather pants. He looked like a masterpiece. I wasn't really sure what he was, but he looked fantastic.

He smiled.

Oh.

Well, that would explain all the black he was wearing.

"Alice thought it would be better to be a modern vampire. I'm guessing they are more sexy."

I gulped, "Totally."

Victoria made a noise beside me and I had to snap out of it. She had a good eye for things and a special talent for letting everyone know. Victoria was your typical gossip girl.

Edward was now looking me over a smirk on his lips. He raised a hand to my cheek, tracing over my skin lightly.

"This looks excellent." I didn't know what he meant. I turned to the mirror taking a closer glance at my face. It was like a scar that over time unsuccessfully healed. A scrach from my eyebrow, across the bridge of my nose to my cheek. No wonder Victoria took so long with my make-up.

"Have you seen Bella, yet?" Edward asked over my shoulder.

"No." I shook my head, turning away from the mirror, "She seemed to know what she wanted though."

"I heard her calling to Alice before I went to change," Edward informed me, looking through the racks of costumes Victoria had set out for me originally, "She needed help with make-up."

"Do you know what Alice is?" I'm sure it was something priceless.

"I was sworn to secrecy." He winked.

"That's right you were."

I heard Alice say behind him. My eyes landed on her. She looked like, "Fairy?" I querried.

"No," She huffed out, pulling out the sparkling bottom of her outfit, "I'm a Dark Pixie."

The outfit look very much like a Goth Fairy that got attack my glitter glue.

"Is there a difference?" Edward asked, clearly skeptical.

"Yes!" She belted, "Fairies aren't as enchanting."

"Well, honey," Victoria said behind me, "Be prepared for people calling you a fairy all night."

Besides the confusing title, the look fitted her. Her appearance was loud, like her. And from the little I knew of Pixies, they were prone to fun, music and were small. It was Alice in a nutshell.

"Well, you're the most beautiful pixie I have ever seen." Edward opened an arm, pulling her in for a hug.

"Aww," Alice giggled, falling for his charm, "Thank you, Edward." She stared at me, waiting for a compliment.

"You still look like a fairy to me." I teased.

"Whatever, Teen Wolf." She said in a firey comeback. Edward found that hilarious. I nearly fell into Victoria who busied herself with putting away the make-up as we bickered. The denture fang that were put on his canine teeth made him look ...sexy. It was already bad enough that he had the charms and mysteries of a fictional vampire, did he need the fangs as well?

He caught me staring. I looked away.

Alice began a conversation with Victoria, helping her move the rack back to wherever it came from. Edward stood only a few feet from me now, but obviously caught on to me staring at him with my mouth open. He strolled over, hands placed behind his back as if portraying an air of innocence.

"Jacob," He whispered lowly, stepping beside me, "I'm very thirsty." I knees locked together.

"That's not good, is it?" I said weakly, not faking it.

"No, it's not." I jumped feeling a hand on my wrist, "You think you can help?" little fangs poked under his pouty lips. I couldn't answer.

He lifted my wrist to his lips, closing his eyes and sniffing, "Mmm, you smell good. Like a little wolf." He was really into character, but I wasn't sure I could play along. All that came to mind was flirtation. Was he flirting with me? He was very capable with a mind so open. It was innocent flirting, right?

"I don't think wolves would smell good to a vampire." I squeaked out.

"You sure?" His breath fanned across my skin, warming it considerably.

I had to assert my rejection. This was Bella's future husband. What kind of person was I to let him treat me this way even if his intentions were innocent? "Certain."

"Well," he seemed to pull away for a second, "I'd have to disagree." I screamed out feeling his lips close over my wrist and the feel of blunt plastic against my skin.

"Edward!" I whined. He pulled away grinning.

"Don't worry, it's not real." He laughed.

I stared at him wide eyed. Did he have any idea what he just did?

"Hey," His voice was softer now, "Are you alright? I was just playing, Jacob."

I blinked back tears. I didn't know what was going on. It was like the earth was cracking under me, ready to swallow me up. The skin where he kissed me, pulsed like a heartbeat and burned just as much. His touch was poision.

I was suddenly reminded of Emmett in The Cave just over half a year ago, holding me to him as I sobbed pathetically after he confessed he was engaged to someone. The way he kissed me, hurt that I was hurt. His comfort went too far. The things we did that night...

There was conflicting feelings going on and Simon was nowhere to be found. I urged - no begged- for a solution, an action.

Simon, what do I do?

I had no choice but to convince myself that someone like Edward would be attractive to anyone. I'd have to let this go. Maybe I had been deprived of a relationship too long that I was feeling something for my brother-in-law.

I'm sick.

I jerked my hand from his grip like he was spreading something viral. The look in his eyes were torturous.

"Jacob?" He asked lowly.

"I'm going to find Bella, okay?" I muttered, keeping my eyes downcast and walking in the direction she had went earlier. I was soon lost in a forest of clothes, occasionally bumping into something quite wide or misplaced like random masks and a huge tomato costume. By the time I reached what looked to be a row of stalls, I called out to Bella. I heard shuffling behind one.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, most likely falling into something stationary, "I'm almost done. Trying to get this shirt on without ruining my make-up. There was another moment of movement before she stopped and happily claimed everything was in place. There was a sharp click as the stall door was unlocked and it creeked open. A face darted out that had me screaming out despite myself. She looked...scary. Her hair was mostly pulled back, with the exception of a strand here or there and her face was a hideous gray color with shadows under her cheek bones and eyes to give the appearance of a sleep ridden, starved girl. But that's not what had me. Her beautiful, chocolate eyes were now a hideous mix of sick colors, making her look diseased. She pulled the rest of her body out. It wasn't as bad. She donned a white wife beater with bloody finger streaks and a solid blood hand mark over her chest. The jeans that she had on looked worn and bloody as well.

I had to hand it to Victoria. She was definately serious about legitimacy involving her work.

"So I take it I look convincing," Her voice did not match the look. I was expecting a hungry growl or wild, rage-filled motions, "Alice was a genius with the make-up. When I told her she just whipped it out and went to work."

I just stared.

"Jacob?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, definately convincing." Alice had a thing for gore, but I didn't know she could master the look.

"So...why this?"

Bella narrowed her eyes for a second. My initial reaction was to run. She looked beyond terrifying "I used my own fear."

"You're scared of-" I began, but she cut me off, laughing.

"Oh, no," She shook her head, "Just think of an outcome. The reason for you living, no longer existed; went away." She said straightly.

I knew Bella all my life, but right now it was hard to ascertain what her reason for living was.

I just gave her costume the look over and finalized my answer right there, "Your life becomes void," I answered smally, "You become a zombie."

She smiled smally, "Exactly."

For some reason, I thought of Emmett.

* * * *

Edward took to driving. Naturally, Bella would go up front, but she was so involved in whatever conversation she was having with Alice that she slipped to the backseat with her. I felt a rush of guilt wash over me as I settled into the passenger seat, buckling in. I had said nothing to Edward for the last 20 minutes or so and I could see it was bothering him. I was dong this for his own good. I needed to set a line and I _really_ needed a reality check. I was hoping tonight I got lucky.

We were close to the building. Edward breaked at the light and we both sat silent as the girls laughed about something or the other behind us. This felt strained and awkward and very unlike any type of interaction we had even when I endured the few embarassing moments around him. I kept my eyes on the road, knowing he would occasionally glance at me trying to read if I was angry or hurt.

I wonder if he saw pain on my face. I wasn't exactly good at hiding emotions and if Bella said enough to him, he would know as well.

Alice told Edward to park in the special parking behind the alley of the club. He did and the girls hoped out just as he turned off the engine.

"I'm going to show Bella around," Alice said quickly, "We'll meet you at the Emmett's VIP room, okay?"

I didn't have time to answer. They were both out and I was trapped.

Edward took the key out of the ignition and froze. My hand slowly hovered over the lock lever. I was so close to temptation, I needed a quick exit if it became too much. Looking at him now, his green eyes searching the steering wheel in concentration and the way the fangs came out as he bit his lip. I jerked the car door open, not able to take it.

"Jacob," He called out urgently, "Please."

I hated that word. I paused.

"Yes." I said coldly. No intimacy. I can't be friends with him if I'm like this. Maybe after a good lay I could tolerate it, but as for now, I couldn't treat him like I did before.

"If there was anything I did to offend you, I apologise deeply." He sounded so upset. Why get so worked up over me? He didn't have to l_ like_ me.

"Look," I said straightly, my eyes on the door, "You don't need to do this. You don't have to spend time with me or get to know me better. It's not your obligation."

He was quiet for a minute, "No, it isn't." Something about that statement stung, "But I want to. Madly." I inhaled sharply at the last word. He was the epitome of temptation.

"You don't know what that sounds like." It flew out before I could stop it. God, I was taking this too far. I needed to stop.

"I know exactly what it sounds like."

I rushed the door open, feeling a sense of relief when I felt fresh air.

I imagined that. I imagined that.

I shut the door behind me, walking to where a bouncer stood firmly as a look-out for sneaks trying to get in through the back. He took one glance at me and nodded, opening the door.

I hesitated, looking to the bouncer, "The vampire is with me." He nodded, getting what I meant.

Once inside, I was greeted with a long hallway, leading to various storage rooms and finally the kitchen. Seth was assorting glasses when he saw me.

"Wow!" He said with a wide grin, "I didn't think you were coming." He stood in a white unitard with a beautiful set of feathery wings on his back. He walked over to me, hugging me as he usually did for a greeting.

"And what are you?" I asked, knowing already. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"An angel!" He pulled away, showing me a grin.

"Yes you are." I added, ruffling his hair. It bothered me that he worked in a place like this. So close to corruption. Greedy men and women came here to feed on boys like him. I really hoped Angela and Emmett kept their eyes open.

"If you're looking for Alice, she took this pretty scary looking zombie with her on a tour."

"Where's everyone else?" I looked around the kitchen. It was vacant, save for a few dish cleaners.

"They are fixing up the Monster Dishes outside."

"Monster Dishes?"

"Something Alice cooked up this morning," He said rolling his eyes, "She has been here all day, having me send out fliers to all the gyms and regulars' houses. Angela had to fix up all these scary goods. Like human intenstines which is really this doughy pastry with red, sweet cherry syup. You get the idea" He pouted.

"I do." I nodded, "You work hard. She appreciates it."

"She better." He clicked his tongue, annoyed.

"I want to see you out there later, okay?" I patted his head, "I want you to dance with me."

"Okay!" He said with much enthusiasm, "I'll need to finish assembling some things and then I'm off the clock."

I walked towards the double doors leading to the heart of the club, "Oh," I started turning, "If a young man dressed as a vampire comes in, tell him that he can meet Bella and Alice in the VIP rooms upstairs. If he needs help, can you guide him to Emmett's?"

"Sure." Seth was always more than willing to help. Have to appreciate the kid for that. He was a breath of fresh air.

I was off to the dance floor, crossing the glass threshold and into the pulsing room where Freddie, Jason, and a Scarecrow danced. I saw a few Scissorhands and even a sexy centaur grinding. It almost seemed like the majority of these people were itching for Halloween so early they had worked on and completed their costumes just in time for the random event. I looked pass the dancing crowd to the large screen, greeted with a huge round moon accomapanied with thin wisps of smoke generating from upstairs somewhere by dried ice and a fan, veiling it occasionally. I looked up at what appeared to be Japanese laterns in the shape of pumpkins, hanging down from the high ceilings.

I was bumped from behind and turned. A young man, tall and built stood behind me and apologised. He was very much appealing, donning an old Confederate costume.

"And who might you be?" It was an interesting costume.

"Robert E. Lee. Without the beard." He said proudly, "Scary, huh?"

"Very." I nodded. He definately didn't sound like a southerner.

"And you must be a troubled, novice wolf." He examined my attire with interest.

"Good Job." I awarded him with the compliment and he smirked. I couldn't lie, he was indeed charming.

"Well, you definately make it easy for me to figure out." He spoke, "The look suits you. I don't think I've seen a sexy wolf before."

Flirting. I forgot how to operate around it. I just smiled, looking down.

"Hey now, Troubled Wolf," He laughed, "No need to be shy."

My eyes met his, finally, "Troubled Wolf has a name." I spoke over the music.

"And what, daresay, would that be?"

"Jacob."

He smiled, "Biblical and fitting." It was a weird, but satisfying compliment, "Robery E. Lee has a name as well."

"Isn't that already a name?" the conversation seemed to go so easy. Was this how it was before Emmett? I'd meet a guy, he'd comment and flirt and be ever so charming?

Didn't Edward fit this description not an hour ago?

Maybe I was dillusional and desperate. I needed something levelling.

"It is," He laughed, "But it is the name of a man I would not ever want to be. I go by the name Garrett."

"Uncommon and fitting." I mocked lightly, getting a deep bark of laughter from him.

"So Jacob formally known as Troubled Wolf, would you be so kind as to dance with me?" He offered a hand.

"Why, yes I would." I played along, "How gentlemanly of you." I placed mine in his.

He cocked his head, gesturing to his costume, "It's southern hospitality, of course." and with that he guided me to the floor. We danced close in between a glowing skeleton and a zombie drag queen.

* * * *

Garrett was a phenomenal dancer and a perfect distraction for the hour that passed. It wasn't until our break after when he asked if I came with anyone did I remember Alice, Bella and Edward. God, Edward.

"Not someone you are in desperate need to see now, I take it?" He said, catching my look.

"Oh," I fixed my expression, "It isn't that it's..."

"Complicated?" He finished.

I smiled at him in relief, "Right."

He nodded, drumming his fingers on the counter in thought, "I feel you."

I finished the last of my drink, catching the change in music. The next song was medium tempo, seductive and addicting. My leg bent and straightened to the rhythm and I began tapping my fingers against the glass I was holding.

"Chill out, my little star, before you go Super Nova." Garrett laughed. He grabbed my free hand, pulling me back on the dance floor. Garrett once again moved with me, this time using no inhibitions, moving his crotch against mine. This was definately a grind song.

I emptied everything out from the last year or so, thinking of just the moment. My hands looped around his neck, pulling him in as close as he could get. I thought of nothing but this dance and the urge to feel some form of a legetimate connection with another person without guilt or fear of rejection. Garrett was funny, charming and I'm sure just looking for someone for a night. I didn't mind. I couldn't at this moment. And he definitely didn't mind the closeness. His arms wrapped around my waist, landing on my backside. It had been over two years since I allowed a stranger to touch me like that. We continued this way as the music's pace picked up at the chorous. I closed my eyes, allowing him to take control, feeling lips on my neck.

I imagined baby curls. No...bronze hair.

I imagined pink lips against my skin, puckered on my flesh. My hips picked up speed.

The lips moved to my cheek, then my own mouth.

His fingers grazed up my hips, fingering the holes in my shirt as our kiss deepened.

Yes. Perfect. Kiss me. Cure me.

My hands snaked up under his ponytail that was so securely held in place by a long sliver of leather. I tugged at the bunched hair as warning to the incoming intruder. My hips had a mind of its own. I wanted plastic fangs to puncture my lips and tongue from their reckless force to control the mouth it devoured. I wanted the feel of leather jeans against me. This wasn't working, was it? I stopped.

He pulled away, eyes wide. I felt crestfallen that they weren't green.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "Who wound you up, little toy?" He laughed. The song ended and we detached ourselves from each other.

I flushed, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." He smirked, "Although I'm sure this has alot to do with Mr. Complication."

I gaped at him, "How did you-?"

He laughed, "As a wise man once said," He cupped my cheeks and stared at me like a dad stares at his child, "I may have been born yesterday, but I stayed up all night."

"I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, little man. Half of the guys present are here to dance or screw off some complication in their life just for the night."

"I don't usually do this." I started, walking back to the bar. He followed, hands holding my own, "I don't just let guys-"

"Don't worry." Maybe luck was kicking in now. Someone not angry by the choices I feel forced to make, "I like talking to you. You're not necessarily _here _to get laid, but hey, while you're doing nothing..."

I stared at him for a moment, not getting that over an hour ago, I didn't know who he was. He reminded me so much of Emmett in college. "Robert, you're strange." I said straightly, but it was this that made him laugh harder than I had seen all night.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Having fun with a stranger. That tends to happen more often than not these days.

"Jacob?!" I turned quickly at the voice.

Alice stood in her little outfit, hands on hips.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" She scolded, walking towards us. Garrett watched her in fascination, a grin still on his face, "Where the hell were you? We found Edward up there alone with Seth who felt he needed to keep him company. And it just ended up being the four of us in there drinking and talking _waiting _for you."

"Edward, huh?" Garrett said slyly. God, he was good.

Alice raised a thin eyebrow, "Met a friend?"

I sighed, "Alice, this is Garrett." I gestured towards him.

Garrett held out his hand and Alice took it hesitantly. I could already see the little wheels in her head turning.

"Would you like to join us upstairs in the VIP room, Garrett?" She asked him directly - not me. She was up to something.

"Sure." He shrugged, "If that is okay with Jacob." Lord, who handed me this angel?

I opened my mouth to say no, but quickly changed my mind when I saw the look on Alice's face. She really had went through alot to get me here to spend time with her. Was it really worth all this to avoid Edward?

"Yeah, let's go." I said meakly.

Garrett grabbed my elbow gingerly, his lips close to my ear, "You sure about this, wolf boy?"

"I'm fine." I whispered back, "But thanks."

Alice seemed a bit taken back by me being comfortable with our sudden contact, but seemed to keep her cool for the moment.

"Just follow me." She said robotically. We were a few steps behind her. Garrett kept a hand on my lower back bringing back that same weak-kneed response after thinking about Edward. I felt a familar thump against my ribs and an edge of nausea.

My mind quickly rushed to the imagery of the blank, blackness of my room as Emmett held me from behind, telling me how much he cared, but not enough. Was he scared? Like Edward to Jasper? Would everyone I fall for be scared? Would I ever fall for Garrett? Would he back out? Okay, I was getting too far with this and the walk wasn't to a VIP room to have a good time, but more like one to the gallows.

The thick fog effect on the glass kept any outsiders from seeing what was going on inside save for the few shadows playing across it. Alice opened the door, allowing both of us in to a room of fluffy, purple couches and a big screen TV. I looked to a small love seat and felt my heart stop. Blonde and curly black hair melded together as a big body dominated a petite, fair skinned one.

I was imagining this. I closed my eyes, opening them again. The visual was different, but I wasn't sure it was better. Bronze hair shone under the dim lights engulfed by long black locks. Bella straddled Edward's lap as they engaged in a full blown make-out session. My knees buckled like jelly, but Garrett was quick, scooping his arm through both of my own like a needle through to thread loops.

"I think the liquor made me sick." I whimpered quickly.

"I got you, Jacob." He bent down, pulling my knees out from under me, so he could lift me.

"Jake, are you alright?" I heard Alice's voice faintly as Garrett walked quickly down and around hallways. He finally spotted the sign for the restroom.

"Oh boy," Garrett said finally as he kicked open the bathroom door, "You are really in tight a spot, aren't you?" I guess he figured out about as much as the scene allowed.

The irony about this was, "You don't know the half of it."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **I know, I know. The second half of the chapter went for a turn. My intentions were to farther test Jacob's limits, but thought it was best to just test Edward's now. Garrett is in no way going to "initially" be Jacob's love interest. It **is **Edward. I also wanted this to be Jacob's breaking point of realizing that he may have feelings for his brother in law. And what more confusing way to do it than to compare him and even confuse him with Emmett. The man he loved so far in this fic.

Hope it didn't confuse _you_ and just remember we know the destination of the story (Edward and Jakey), but we do not know the journey. Stay tuned ;)

P.S. Emmett isn't out of the story. He is still Jacob's best friend and will be seen in and out throughout the fic. This and next chapter is pretty much the most you'll see of Garrett....maybe.


	10. Rid the Poison

**AN: **This chapter is looooong. I usually write these short, but I just couldn't get to the last bit easily. I actually had to cut the chapter off. So the next one might be a little long as well. I guess it isn't a bad thing :)

Warning: mild sexual interactions, but still at a teen rating.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I always love em.

I do not own the characters.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Ten: Rid the Poison**

It came up quite easily.

The imagery.

The tears.

The vomit.

Garrett was nice enough to say nothing, but just hold my hair. After awhile after wheezing over the toilet he asked if I was ready to stand up.

"Man, don't think I'll ever look at Fruit Loops the same again." He joked lightly, wiping sweat off my brow, "Let's get you looking good for Edward."

I groaned. Did he really have the audacity to say that?

"Hey," Garrett said with his finger pointed at me as if scolding, "No one said that love didn't require a little war. Maybe this guy doesn't know what he's missing-"

"I can't." I huffed out, leaning over the sink.

"You can." He ran the water under me, "That chick has nothing on you-"

"She's my sister and he's engaged to her."

"Well," He paused, "That just sucks." He said honestly.

I laughed, harder than I expected until I realized it was to be a transition to strong sobs. God, I suck.

"Okay, champ." Garrett held my shoulders from behind, "You need to get cleaned up."

I nodded. My make-up was now ruined. I rinsed my mouth out and gargled as Garrett held my hair again. I was extremely thankful that tonight was the night I met him. Any more of this by myself, I don't know what I would do.

Garrett dug into the pockets of his confederate costume- I didn't even know uniforms like that had pockets, "I know I had a stick of gum here somewhere."

I eyed his uniform, suddenly curious despite my emotional breakdown, "Why Robert E. Lee?"

He laughed, digging in another pocket, "My best friend is from the south. He claims that there was some good done by Confederates. I tend to disagree." He pulled out a small rectangular, red box and handed it to me. It was Big Red chewing gum. I thanked him, "So on Halloween, I usually go as a Confederate and him a Union soldier. We'll pick between a list of people to be."

I opened a stick and jammed it in my mouth, ridding it of any vomit smell, "Where is he now?"

"Back home in Florida. He was too sick to come with me on this business trip. Which is sad on his part, I might not stay in Florida with him."

"My family is out there." I nodded, "My sister is visiting from there."

"Mmm hmm," He hummed thoughtfully, "Your sister and Edward. Interesting."

I tried to ignore the statement, feeling the nausea rise again, "You might not stay there?"

He smiled, clearly getting I was avoiding the topic of Edward, " Yeah, we're planning on opening up here. A lot of troubled souls in NYC."

"What do you do?"

"Alot of things, but one of them is directing a Social Integration center for gay and lesbian adolescents."

"Social Integration?"

"Getting them back on track. In schools, college and their careers." Garrett finished with a shrug.

I stared back at him, unable to do anything, but chew my gum, "Wow. How the hell do I come across so many perfect men?" He raised his brows at that.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is." I mumbled.

"Well, you forget, perfect men are attracted to you. That can only mean one thing, right?"

"They're looking for me to tarnish their lives?"

Garrett shook his head sadly, "Jacob, you're a beautiful man and from what I've seen so far, someone who can have fun, but tends to bear more than he should. No good person deserves that. You need to lighten up."

"Are you married?" He shook his head, "Engaged?" He shook his head again.

"Why would I be either and be here with you?"

"Good question," I sniffled, "Not many men think like that."

"Wouldn't make me perfect, now would it?"

"But by common pattern, if you're not with someone, somewhere along the line you're going to push me away." I was thinking too much into this. Garrett and I hadn't had sex or declared our love, and here I was assuming how this would end.

Garrett frowned for a moment, "I'm guessing you don't just feel this way about men, but overall any type of relationship. Can I ask a question?"

I shrugged, so he took that as a yes.

He leaned against a sink next to him, both palms planted firmly on the sink as he relaxed beside me, "Was there ever a moment in your life when you completely blocked everyone out even those you talked to on a daily basis?"

That was pretty much half my time out here, "Yes."

"Okay." it was if he was making sure he was right on an idea and was only confirming it, "Can you tell me why that is?"

"Garrett," I spoke weakly, not physically capable of answering that question. Unless he wanted a life story...

"Okay, you know what, you don't have to answer that." He waved a hand about, dropping the question without any qualms about it, "I have a feeling this runs a lot deeper than what I've seen."

I exhaled happy to be let off the hook, "Yes."

"Just stay and fight this." He suggested, "In whatever way you can and try not to let this influence any wrong decisions."

"You don't have to be here helping me and I don't understand why you are, but thank you."

He smiled, "It's in my nature," He scooped an arm around me, "I like you alot too, Wolf Boy. You're making my night very interesting."

I guess there was a reason why he was in the career he was in. He brushed strands of my hair back, securing it again as it was when he first saw me.

"I'll be your date for tonight, okay?" He said reassuringly, "You don't have to think about anyone else." He leaned in to kiss my lips, but I held up a hand.

"I just-"

"Don't worry about it," and he kissed me anyway. Along with that dull, numbing pain it felt good that someone could handle me with care and treat me as if I was his, even if he was a stranger and it was a lie. Garrett surely had a way of falling into the friend role.

He guided me out of the bathroom and back towards the VIP room where he stopped then turned to look at me.

"Ready?" I didn't have time to answer.

The door slid open immediately, "What happened?" Alice asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think I drank too much too quick." I muttered, hoping at least she'd humor me on that.

"I thought you were going to faint!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me in. Garrett followed behind me. I briefly looked over to the couch and only saw Bella there. She was sipping from a long, thin glass. I didn't even notice Seth in there earlier. He was sitting next to her, eating a pastry. Edward was on the other side of the room, watching the big screen TV with interest. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time downstairs. It occured to me just then, that I was most likely captured on the TV. Maybe at one point, they caught me kissing Garrett.

A strong, venomous feeling in me hoped they did.

"Guys, he's okay."

"Yay!" Seth cheered, nearly dropping his pastry, "As soon as you were in here, you were out. I didn't even get to talk to you." He pouted.

"I think it was an excuse to fool around." Bella giggled, "Dirty boy."

I stared at her for a moment,then back to Alice who smirked her way, "Girl had too much to drink."

I felt Garrett's fingers interwine with mine and we made our way a free, puffy couch. We sat down, his arms loosly held around my shoulder and kicked a leg over a knee in a relaxed position.

"I say, if the girl is drunk, take her to dance." Garrett suggested nicely, "an unfiltered mind makes the experience that much better."

Bella blushed, "But I can't dance." She slurred, "I mean I can _dance_-" She bit her lip naughtily, looking to Edward briefly, "but I can't dance."

"Do you want me to take you?" Seth asked, "I haven't danced in awhile and wouldn't mind."

"No, Seth," Alice said in a authoratative voice, "Bella isn't sober enough to catch if anyone does something stupid to you."

I watched Edward this entire time, waiting for him to get in on the conversation. He didn't. He kept his eyes on the screen, leaned back against his couch. He looked more disturbed if anything.

"But I can take care of her." I heard Seth pout.

Alice sighed next to us, "Seth," She said dramatically, "Look at you. You are totally hot and adorable. Those boys will eat you alive."

Garrett spoke up, "I'll take them down." He offered. My heart sped up. If he goes, I'll be alone. I won't have him at me side. I gripped his thigh, hoping he would catch on, "You have to face this now, Jacob. Or you'll forever be avoiding him." He said this lowly, so that no one would hear.

Alice watched us closely, coming to a conclusion, "Alright, young man." She smiled sweetly at him. I think she liked him. Alot, "I'll come with. I need to get my mind off the job anyway. Come on, honey." She pulled Bella into her arms, holding her closely. Bella giggled, leaning her body against Alice. Seth stood up, fixing his wings.

"Are you my dance partner?" He asked innocently to Garrett as he wiped off crumbs off his unitard. Garrett nodded.

I felt bile already rising in my throat, "Hey, calm down. If you need me, I'll come." His lips were to my temple.

"What if he-" I whispered.

"He won't." Garrett laughed, "I'll be back." Then his lips were to mine. I think he knew that was the only way to calm me down. I relaxed as best as I could, watching him stand, guiding Seth out like a gentleman. It seemed at that moment that they left, Edward finally moved in the chair.

I froze, waiting for him to say anything. He didn't. It looked like he was thinking about something- hard.

I gulped, knowing that I needed to be the one to say something first, "I'm sorry if I left you by yourself. I didn't know how to-" I licked my lips nervously trying to form words, "I wasn't capable of handling another incident-" I stopped, when he stood up from the couch, his back to me. I was scared to finish. Did I hurt him or make him mad?

He walked in my direction, a hand raking through his perfectly styled hair.

"Edward," I said weakly, "I'm sorry, I-" I couldn't finish. My nausea increased. My heart was working so hard to the point that I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. I looked down, avoiding his gaze. I felt the weight of the couch next to me press in. I inhaled sharply, horrified. I knew he wouldn't physically hurt me. To be honest, I yearned for that. At least a bruise to the cheek healed.

An infatuation warped for him, because he was the first person to change my perspective about Emmett. He could look at me and hear me say the most heartless thing I did and still treat me as a person. He was attractive, charming and every type of man I ever wanted. He was playful, then supportive, then seductive. I couldn't figure him out, but he had me under his thumb. When did this happen? Emmett was my twisted obsession, not him.

The moment he touched me intimately. That's when it happened.

My wrist throbbed then. Right where he kissed me.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder, pulling me against a warm, solid wall.

My face was wet.

"Please," His voice was so soft, "Don't cry, Jacob. Whatever I done to hurt you, you had a right to feel uncomfortable. I _hate _that this is my fault." His fingers laced through my locks, massaging my scalp gently. I relaxed against his chest, keeping my eyes closed. His massage was easing me into a calmed silence.

"Whatever you want," He said softly, "Anything that will make you comfortable around me, I'd be willing to do. Just tell me, please."

I hated that word.

If I told him to hold me, would he do it? If I said to kiss me? I pulled away from him.

"I don't think I should be your Best Man." I said flatly. I quickly regretted it. The look on his face was one I saw day in and day out every moment I stepped into the mirror.

I broke something inside him.

"Is this because of what I told you about my past?" He said softly, "Does it remind you of him?"

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't know how to answer. We confided in each other, but the last thing I could do was disappoint him after something he told me, "It isn't about that, but-" I looked down, incapable of seeing that expression on his face, "It would be best for you and Bella if I wasn't part of your wedding."

"Is it something I did?"

"It's me." This was me being honest enough to let him understand. I'd skip over how I felt for him, but this was it, "Edward, love is something I can't have and to stand there at an event I'm robbed to be a center of, it's not good for me. Marriage is a reminder of love and it's public expression, which I can't have in every matter possible. Emmett left me and married a woman. You-" I started, but caught myself. I almost let it slip out.

He searched my eyes wildly, "Tell me," He pleaded, "What did I do?"

"Edward, it's not your fault." I tried to steer him away from the topic.

"Then tell me."

"I can't." I lifted my body off the couch, but he held me by my arms. pulling me back down.

"Please." I couldn't ever deny him when he said that. Ever.

I began shaking. I closed my eyes, feeling ashamed. My sister. The person I came out to and confided in for most of my life. I couldn't do this to her, so maybe it was best to just say it before I give in to temptation. Bella would understand.

"It's okay," He whispered, holding my cheek in his hand, "I can handle it."

"Edward, I have feelings-" my voice caught in my throat. I breathed trying again, "I have feelings for you."

His eyes were wide, but not angry, "Jacob-"

I took the oppurtunity to pull away from him, ready to make it for the door, but he held me by the wrist, holding me against him, "Don't go."

"Edward, please," I struggled in his hold.

"If you leave, you'll go to that guy." He said quickly, "You'll do something stupid."

"It shouldn't matter," My legs felt like jelly, and my head like a balloon, "It's won't be you, so you should be happy about it."

"But I won't be." He responded. He inhaled, taking his time to speak calmly, "It won't sit well with me if you make a decision in a vulnerable moment."

"I will no matter what." I admitted, "I'm not strong. I've had a relationship with an engaged man before, what makes you think I can't do it again?" I went too far.

"You're much stronger than that, Jacob." He hissed, offended. I made him mad. I pulled away, finally. If this disgusted him, I really needed to leave.

"I'm afraid I'm not." He looked hurt by the statement, "So it would be best if I leave you alone."

"Emmett and that guy you're with are not going to fix things."

"You could be wrong." I argued, "maybe all I need is a good lay." I muttered coldly. He was staring at me. His green eyes searched my own but he remained silent. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Maybe tomorrow everything would be better. If Garrett and I had one moment of intimacy, I could be detached from Edward just as he detached me from Emmett with a simple kiss on the wrist. This disease could be passed healthily to someone who I wouldn't even have to see to be hurt by. It was a perfect plan.

Through a blurred and distorted vision, I walked from the VIP room to the dance floor, moving between people. Bodies bounced against me to an unknown rhythm. My ears were dead and my mind overworked. I spotted Garrett by the bar with Seth, laughing and enjoying the night. They saw me, both smiles dropping instantly.

"What happened?" Garrett said darkly.

Even over the music, he heard me whimper, "Take me to your place."

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a hug, "Okay, okay."

* * * *

The rented car smelled of leather. I could barely feel the rough city road under the car's wheels. It was a numbing experience. Garrett entered a garage of some sorts, rolling down the window to talk to someone, before driving up a few levels to park. He held my hand in his, waiting for me to move. When I didn't, he spoke.

"Hey, Wolf Boy, you sure about this?"

I turned my face away from the window and to him, leaning over to suckle his parted lips, wrapping my free hand around his neck and using that as leverage to lift myself against him.

"Mmm, okay," He said against my lips, "Game on, then."

We got out of the car, walking straight to the end of the parking garage to glass double doors. Through those doors was a small room reserved for elevators. We called one and immediately a ding was sounded to alert us that it had arrived. Once the doors closed with us in it, I firmly pressed Garrett against the wall, suffocating him with my lips again. He didn't argue. His big hands gripped me from behind so I could press against him.

In the heat of the moment, I began undoing the buttons to his uniform, searching for gold.

"Hey, hey," He tsked, "We'll save this for the hotel room." He pecked my lips and the elevator dinged again. We walked out, him keeping me secured at his side as we passed the lobby desk. There was no one there, so thankfully they couldn't see the mess I made of Garrett already. We zig-zagged down a few hallways until we reached the end. Garrett dug into his pocket, revealing a card. He slid it beside the entrance of the last door in the hallway, pecking the soft flesh of my neck at the same time.

As soon as we were in, his uniform top was off. He took advantage, scooping me up behind each knee so I could straddle him as he walked back pass the living room area and small kitchenette to the room behind where a king-sized bed waited, made and with fluffy pillows. I used my weight, pulling him back with me as we tipped onto the bed. A content sigh left my lips, feeling him on top of me finally.

"I want you now." I growled against his lips.

"Protection?" He pulled away to get a condom, but I kept my feet pressed against his back.

"I want you now." restated, arching my hips up this time to emphasize my point.

Garrett sighed, resting himself on his elbows on either side of my head, "Friends don't let friends have rebound sex."

"Garrett, you don't have to care about my well being," I whined, "Take the night off, defy your nature."

He frowned, "I can't. I like you too much."

I felt my eyes pool up in frustration. I needed to pursuade him. I snaked my body under him, pecking his lips with vigor.

"Jacob," He finally was able to get out, "I'm a man. I can hold out but so long."

"Do me." I tried again, "Please." I used the secret word. The word that Edward used to break me.

Garrett stared at me for a moment, probably considering the pros and cons, "Since you asked so nicely." He finally spoke, leaning in to kiss along my jaw and neck. A hand snaked under my shirt, fingers tickling my skin.

I closed my eyes and awaited the cure.

* * * *

I was going to stay in today. The best thing about my job was that I could do it at home, but chose to come in only for the conveniance of having the equipment at my finger tips. There was a handful of demos for the simulation game that I needed to check. Getting up and coming to work as I was, wouldn't feel so hot. I sat up in bed, looking at the time. It was way past noon. My phone was somewhere muffled by my pants and shirt on my carpeted floor. I stared at the mess, thinking hard on how they got there.

I didn't remember walking in last night.

I pulled my comforter off my body, getting off my bed. I needed a quick drink, but I heard a small beep somewhere in my room. It was coming from my jeans. I picked it up, digging in my pockets and pulling out my cell which was dancing in light, alerting me I had a text.

_Hey, Jake. Edward and I went for brunch and a show. I wanted to invite you, but Edward thought it was best to let you sleep. Hope you got lucky last night. I want details._

I shut my phone, relieved. Well at least I wouldn't have Edward to distract me from work. After last night, I wasn't sure my plan would work.

I drank water and skipped breakfast, going right to my guest room where my desktop awaited. 3 hours later, I decided I needed a break. A cold shower helped alot.

I freshened up, busying myself with a little house cleaning and a playlist to go with it. It was almost impossible to hear my phone ring, but I finally did between tracks. I raced to my room, sliding it up and placing it to my ear. It could have been anyone, but it was him.

"I missed you." My body went rigid momentarily, waiting for the rush of my heart, the shakiness in my legs. They remained still, "I have been really busy. It was the only way to keep from invading your space."

"Invading?" I sat on my bed, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Alice had a talk with me," he said lowly, "A long one. She brought up-"

"God." I hid my face in my hand. I was sure Alice would get me for it, not him. It was my fault after all, "I didn't mean to-"

"She was bound to find out," He laughed, despite the situation, "She's Alice."

"I shouldn't have told her." I cursed myself.

"Don't worry about it. You should blame me. I-" There was a moment of silence on the phone, "Can I come by later?"

And I thought there was progression. My body responded with the typical pulse pounding.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "Emmett, there has been alot going on."

"Like the guy you left with last night," He rushed the words out, but didn't elaborate on the fact, "I know. I just want to speak to you. That's all."

Just speaking. I remember that. It required alot of touching on his part. But I let that happen, or that is what everyone was saying. It was about time I handled Emmett as I should have always. It was long overdue.

"Alright," I said bravely, "When can you stop by?"

"In about two hours," two hours was good. That gave me time to work up some more nerve, "I need to be at The Cave before 7. The last of Alice's random halloween party hasn't been taken down."

"Okay." I confirmed, "I plan on being home all day."

"See you then?"

"Yes." I slid my phone shut.

All my energy spent on Edward and Garrett before made me feel just a bit dirty. When the hell was I at romantically interested levels with three men at once. Although Garrett was there mostly for support, we did share more than just words.

I spent another hour finishing my work. By the time I was done, I heard the familar heavy bang of my door closing. I turned off the stereo in the living room, following the shuffled sounds of a plastic bag and heavy footsteps.

"Hey!" Bella stepped into sight, almost aglow. She lifted a bag in hand with the logo of Junior's on it, "Brought you cheesecake."

"You went back?"

"Guilty pleasure," She said dreamily, "But I don't have to tell you all about that. You came home late last night." She disappeared into the kitchen and Edward walked into sight.

It was hard to read him. He looked as charming as ever, a polite smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Jacob," He spoke softly, "Hope you slept well."

I looked down, "Thanks." I stammered.

"What happened?" I heard Bella fishing for information. She was my original confidant, but now after years of her not around daily for the scoop, I just couldn't. Especially with Edward in the room.

I don't think he was capable of stomaching it.

Bella poked her head from the doorway. She was a bit bright today.

"You're the one who looks all shiny and new. What did you guys do?"

She blushed, "I got a call from Alice earlier. She's taking me on a surprise lady date." She bit her lip, "And Edward also suprised me with a broadway show to see The Little Mermaid. I didn't think I'd like it, but it was great."

"I thought I'd show her a different side of New York." He eyed me feverishly as he said it. My skin burned under the stare. He sat down on the couch, resting his arms on the back cushion, "And what did you do all day, Jacob?"

I didn't look at him directly, "I worked and cleaned a bit." I said the next words more to Bella, "I'm going to have company in an hour, if you don't mind."

Bella raised her hands shaking her head as if I didn't need permission to ask, "Oh, go ahead. Alice is picking me up in a few minutes. I won't be in your way."

"Who's coming?" Edward asked lightly, "Garrett?"

I closed my eyes, trying not to lose it. He said it with no venom, no disgust, but with pure curiosity. Maybe he was letting my confession last night go or was being patronizing. It was hard to tell.

Bella sat next to him on the couch, the same curiousity in her tone, "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"We-" I started, trying my best to think up of something.

There was a series of light taps on the front door.

"Oh!" Bella got up, "That'll be Alice."

She disappeared into the kitchen, only to pop out of it's second entrance in the hallway, walking over to the door in hasty steps.

The door opened.

"Jacob," Edward said gently, "Do you regret anything you did last night?" I swallowed a choked breath.

I could hear the animated voice of Alice down the hallway, but caught no words.

"Edward, now's not the time." I tried weakly.

"Is it?" He asked gently, his voice non-accusing, "You have a guest coming soon. Would this be a guest that's healthy for you at the moment?"

I sniffed, keeping my eyes down, "Edward, you're not healthy for me either."

"Boys!" Bella shouted down the hallway making me jump. For a second, I was sure she heard us, "Alice is going to show me some great places to get a wedding dress. I'll be back."

A wedding dress. That should be enough for me to back off of this. Edward should be accepting of whatever I do to rid me of this poison, even if it was sleeping with someone he considered unhealthy for me.

The door shut loudly and we were left together.

"Jacob," he started, "I've only physically known you for three days, but I do know quite a few things about you. You couldn't do it."

My eyes were suddenly the polar opposite of the magnet in his, "Couldn't do what?" I stammered.

"Sleep with him." He said softly.

I pictured Garrett pulling away from me last night, raking my hair away from my wet face. The rumble of his deep voice against my chest as he said, "Well, this won't do."

I fought it out as best as I could, but the mixing image of Emmett and Edward played back and forth in my brain until Edward overpowered. He was holding me, ridding me of my clothes, promising to make me feel better. And when I opened my eyes and it wasn't him.

Garrett was kind enough to take care of me.

"I-" I finally said after taking in his words, "How could you know?"

Because it would kill me if you did."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Okay, we're crossing a bridge here for Jacob. The next chapters won't be as dark, but we will be exploring the faults of Edward and Bella.

I'm glad that everyone enjoys Garrett. He is a good outsider for Jacob, since that is what he needs, but he won't be in it as much as everyone else sadly, due to the fact that he lives in Florida. But don't you worry, he is _very_ important later on.

Thanks for reading, guys!


	11. Just Fall

**AN: **Wow, interesting how Edward can say but a few words and everyone believes it to mean something else entirely. I didn't think the response to Edward's last words would be so impacting. But then again, Edward is a mystery and we are just figuring out about him.

Thought I do a "First thing first" and bring back Emmett for the second half of the chapter. I was going to write in Jacob's moment with Bella, but figure I'd leave that to it's own chapter. This focuses more on the difference between Edward and Emmett. I see that alot of readers confuse Edward's actions for Emmett's intentions. They have very little in common actually and it is here that Jacob notices.

I enjoy long reviews so thanks to **Autumn Fiery Star** and others that leave them. They are just...day makers. I love seeing where the reader is at with the story and if they make good observations. Someone pointed out an interesting catch with Garrett and they were right on the money. But more about him later.

Ah, and the threesome. The ending is already in mind, so I know what will happen with Bella, Eddie and Jake. But I just want to point out that everything falls into place. Things happen for a reason. There are moments when the characters do things without having much of a reason other than a gut feeling (Simon). A good example would be Bella accepting Edward's proposal, but I am getting ahead of myself.....Long story short, the ending won't be a "Happily ever after" but it will work out. Just think...Buffy finale.

I'm sure I just confused everyone. So on with the fic!

Thanks for the great reviews guys!

I do not own the characters.

____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Eleven: Just Fall**

My heart pounded so hard I had to sit down in the chair across from the couch, "You don't mean in the literal sense."

His green eyes were staring at me with such softness, it was hard to believe we did indeed know each other for only three days. But this was seriously ridiculous. No one feels this way in just a few days, right? And who was he to say that something I did would kill him?

"Why would what I do kill you?" I asked, unable to keep my voice from shaking.

"Because you're hurting yourself," He replied with no hesitation, "I don't think I could stomach seeing you upset as you were last night again. I never knew something like that could get to me so much. Even when Bella cries-"

Now the conversation was taking an interesting spin, "Bella cries?"

Edward shut his eyes, his brows pulling together before he opened them again, "Yes, she does."

"When?" Bella rarely cried. If anything, I was the first to break into waterworks than her.

"When she thinks I'm not looking." That definately didn't sound right.

"I don't understand."

Edward seemed to be concentrating on something for a moment. He took his time and I waited patiently, "Jacob, last night before you came into the VIP room, Bella and I had a small discussion. She had been drinking all night which is very unlike her and I asked why. The answer she gave me was 'It's better than crying.'" He leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands clasped together, "And she followed through with jumping on my lap, kissing me. This has really been the first time she ever touched me that way since....well, months ago. Since I proposed." He stressed the last words.

"I don't know what to do," Edward spoke softly, "I asked her how she was on numerous occasions and all she says is that she's fine. And it seems to have gotten worse since we arrived."

I didn't know any of this. Bella seemed off, but happy to me. I personally was hurt. She was in pain, and I didn't know? Why wouldn't she tell me? I then thought of the look I had from her the moment she found out about me and Emmett's extra marital affair. She must've been thinking the same thing, "Why haven't you told me this before?"

He sighed, shrugging, looking completely lost, "I thought she would."

"Why would she cry, Edward?"

"Because she is unhappy about something," Edward leaned back into the chair, sighing in defeat, "And she just won't tell _me_."

"Bella doesn't think of herself. She will work against her will to the bone to make anyone she loves happy," I hesitated, not sure if I should ask, but I needed to, "But you already know this. Are you willing to risk her happiness for your own?"

Emmett came to mind.

He shook his head though, "I want her happy. But that is not something I can force," He suddenly looked wary and tired, "Happiness is a choice, not a priveledge."

I came to mind.

"Same goes for me, huh?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. I did choose to go home with Garret in hopes of making myself feel better, running from something I still didn't understand. Instead, it hurt me more.

Edward got up from the couch, kneeling beside me, "Jacob, you're your sister's brother and unknowingly share the same trait," He rested a hand on my knee, "At first last night, I couldn't understand why you would do such a thing. It bothered me to the point of not being able to sleep until you came home, but this morning it hit me what you confessed last night."

I felt the familar nausea again, "We don't need to talk about this."

His hand rubbed deftly at my thigh, "There is nothing wrong with you having feelings for me," I shuddered feeling the weight of his hand on my leg, "I don't want you to feel that you need to get rid of them."

"But I have to," He was seriously taking this too lightly, "If Bella knew-"

"She wouldn't hate you."

"And you?" I asked, not really wanting an answer, "You can't just take this in like air. This has to bother you in some way."

He shook his head slowly, "The only thing that bothers me is seeing you punish yourself like this," His eyes didn't leave mine, "I don't think I ever cared about someone so much in such a short period of time. I guess I just know alot about you. Seeing you at a discomfort puts me at a discomfort. I want to make everything right for you."

I felt a euphoria at those words, "Please don't say that."

His eyes dropped in sadness, "Why not?"

I stood up, watching his hand drop to his side, "Because it isn't your job to make everything right for me. Bella needs that."

"Well, you're my brother now. And that's what brothers do, right?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling the urge to laugh, "Yes, and they are also attracted to each other." I added sarcastically.

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, well you have a point." He stood up then to be at even height with me, "But I don't care, I want you happy. Come here." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a secure hug. Was it common to fit so perfectly in someone's arms? Was I supposed to feel this relieved during contact? I lifted my hands, planting my palms on his back, resulting in a pleasant reponse from him. His chin rested in the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my skin and the patterns his fingertips made on my back through the fabric of my shirt.

Hugs weren't supposed to last this long.

My forehead rested on his shoulders, taking in every second. He was moving. It seemed to be away, but his arms came back around, craddling the nape of my neck.

These things always start off innocent.

His fingers played with the loose strands of my hair, tugging gently at the roots. I lifted my head to provide some space between us, but felt the magnetic pull to him. Our foreheads touched and for just that second I lost every sense of logical thinking. I wanted so much to close the space between us now. Funny how things can change in just seconds.

His thumb stroked my jawline, enticing me forward, yet we remained as we were for a frame of time I couldn't measure.

My voice came out hushed and harsh, "Edward."

I could see the shimmer of emerald between long lashes and the beginnings of a crease above them, "I know." He said finally after much restraint, "I think I'm finally seeing the problem in this."

We had come to an understanding.

Edward was indeed too optimistic and hopeful. I could see it then, in the way he held me to him, that a realization occured.

Funny how things change in just seconds.

I heard the familar rhythm of a knock on the door. It forced me out my canatonic state, unwrapping my arms around him. It seemed to do the trick for Edward as well. He took a few steps back, confused, like he finally figured that what had been all this time hasn't been at all.

"Your friend." He said slowly.

The door opened.

"Yeah." Heavy footsteps padded down the hall.

"I can leave-"

I shook my head, "That won't be necessary."

Emmett turned around the corner, only pausing briefly when he saw Edward. He covered the halt in his steps, leaning against the corner wall of the hall, the toes of his shoes kicked over his other foot as he dangled the key to my apartment in his hands absently.

The tint in Edward's eyes were darker. It almost seemed like a shadow hung over him. He must've thought it was going to be Garrett visiting.

The silence in the room was heavy and uncomfortable.

I walked toward Emmett, craddling an elbow with my hand, "Come on," I said softly.

Emmett's eyes landed on mine, "I didn't know you had a guest," He said pointedly, "We can talk outside."

Once outside the apartment door, I rested my back against it, allowing my knees to bend as I slid down in a crouched position, hands in lap.

"You could've said hi." I scolded.

Emmett shrugged at the statement, but slid along the wall next to me until we were at eye level with each other, "I could've." I glared at him, "I'm working on it."

"So, is this the reason why you're here? To be rude to my brother in law?"

He shook his head, "I'm here because Alice is annoying," He said bluntly, shaking his head, "And right."

I cocked my head to the side, not sure as to what Alice and him discussed, "Right about what?"

He lifted a hand, playing with a stray strand of hair by my face, "You."

"Me?"

"How damn good you are," He said sadly, "And how you'd allow me to take advantage."

I looked away, not able to hear him say it. It was incomprehensible. Emmett and his lack of awareness made him who he was. For him to speak of himself this way made things different.

Was I ready to handle another round of change, even if I needed it?

"You know how Alice is. She can't just tell you something, she has to make sure you get it in every way possible."

"What did she tell you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it just as quickly, "I don't think she'd want me to say. Actually, it really doesn't matter. What does matter though, is that 'action is taken' in her words." He said flatly.

He held up the spare key to my apartment, taking my hand from my lap, opening it palm up and placing it there.

"What are you doing?"

"Working on Step Number One." He said as if it was practiced, "Losing the priveledge with the title."

I held the key in my hand, trying to digest his words. Okay, so he wasn't allowed to just walk in any time he wanted - like before. The day I had given him the key, we had expressed our desire for a more serious relationship. He was free to come and go as he pleased.

It was a big step.

Emmett stared at my hand longingly before looking away.

"Oh." Was all I could get out.

It didn't seem like he wanted to say this, but he did, "Step Number Two is-" He bit his lip, "Encourage outside relationships both sexual and platonic."

This had to be hard for him.

"That means I can't have you to myself, babe," His hands were now in his own lap, "I can't be selfish anymore."

"Good." I didn't mean for the words to come out, but the relief I felt then was phenomenal.

We sat there silently as he took his time to say whatever it was on his mind.

"I get it. I'm the bad guy." the words were pushed out. It pretty much looked like he was coming to terms, "I don't deserve you and I damn sure don't deserve her." I closed my eyes, willing myself restraint and control of my stomach.

"Jacob, I don't think I _wanted_ to let you go. You were the first person I ever felt that way for and with Rose so close after-" The only sign of my distaste for her name was the clenching of my jaw, but Emmett noticed immediately and stopped.

"This will be good for you." I spoke up, hoping to at least ease on the guilt trip a bit, "You won't feel the need to have me in your life as mu-"

"I always want you in my life," He said sternly, "I know you regret alot of things, but I regret nothing. I don't regret a second with you Jacob. Not one. I don't care if that makes me selfish. I'll love you until my dying breath. And everyone is going to have to live with that." The words came out heated and angry.

"I think the confusion here is why am I not with you. I don't know." He shrugged, "I messed up by letting you go. I thought it was the right thing to do. I couldn't comprehend that I was in love with you. The instant I left was the moment you changed. Knowing I did that, I just couldn't bring myself to turn back."

I was speechless. Whatever Alice said, it was working well - overwhelmingly so.

"This isn't a step, but I owe you this," He wrapped a large arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a side hug, "I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry I'm selfish and I can never regret. I'm sorry I couldn't make up my mind and it had to come to this. But at least we now know that someone who apologises this much is definately not good enough for you."

______________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Hope you guys got the first part. Edward showed an interesting fact about himself; he's in denial. He believes he loves Jacob strongly in a "brotherly" way. He's slowly getting what's going on. So regarding every comment he made....He knows and yet he _doesn't _know what he really means. I know I make everything so complex, but _everyone_ is acting on a complexity, even a smaller character like Seth. I know it's really confusing, but I hope my notes help a bit. Thanks for sticking in there and reading.

Hope this chapter was good.

P.S .And in no way did Emmett do a complete 180. He's going to mess up along the way.


	12. Listen and Learn

**Author's Notes: **Alright, I have been working on this for the last two months and I'm finally satisfied with it. Now I can move on to the next chapter for this without a problem. Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope it hasn't turned you off to continuing.

And just to let you know, there will be very little Edward in here, but I will make up for it in the next chapter.

Do not own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Listen and Learn**

I didn't expect him to be standing there when I opened the door. He looked anxious, almost as if he was waiting for bad news. I closed the door behind me, still facing him. He was too far from the door to have eavesdropped. He may have been just waiting there the whole time.

"You okay? Is everything alright?"

I inhaled a sharp intake of breath and shook my head, "No, I'm fine." He didn't seem to believe me.

"Jacob, if he hurt you-" It didn't sound like a threat, but I couldn't let him finish the sentence. No matter how caring and concerned he was, it wasn't his place to do anything about it even if I was hurt.

"He didn't." I cut him off, "We talked is all." He watched me carefully as I spoke. Whether he wanted to continue the conversation or not, I couldn't tell, but he did what was best to do at the moment; let the subject go.

"I know Bella hasn't had enough time alone with you. I pretty much kept you guys seperate and now with Alice-" He started, "I'm going to make sure you guys have a moment to yourself, but I'm going to need your help."

I smiled, feeling relief wash over me. Finally, a subject other than _me_ to discuss, "What can I do for you?"

He hesitated for a moment, cocking his head, a dazed look on his face before he finally snapped out of it, "Well, Jacob, I was wondering what's a good tourist attraction for a guy like me."

* * * *

The night was spent going over the multiple places that would keep Edward's interest for the next day. The thick tension before and during Emmett's visit was nearly gone or at least pushed at bay and we were for the first time in two days able to talk as we did without any emotional or sexual confusion. A part of me jumped at the oppurtunity to have Bella all to myself for a day. We shared little to no time with each other and due to that, my personal conflicts had more to do with her future husband than my own ex.

The key weighed heavy in my head, but his presence was heavier.

The other part of me knew that there was more to just Edward leaving me with my sister. As much as I needed a wake up call, I'm sure a part of him did too. The hug we shared was not a platonic hug. To analyze what was going through his head would be impossible, but it was safe to bet that he needed a moment to himself. Maybe even to gain a leverage of knowledge as to why Bella was behaving the way she did. This was my mission as well. She was someone I could read better than anyone else, so I may have a chance at getting to her.

It was almost like I had become strangers with my best friend. We built up walls of illusions to make the other feel better. I told her little of my Emmett associations because I knew it caused me trouble and I knew she knew that as well. The reason for her illusion I was unaware of.

Bella got home long after I slept, but was the first one up. By the time I awoke, I smelled pancakes and coffee and heard the shower running in the adjacent wall next to my room. I stumbled out, blindly steadying myself along the walls. My sleep was a drunken coma that I still couldn't shake out of. I was in bed before 10 having been coaxed there by Edward who noticed my eyes drooping in mid-conversation. Looking at the clock on the living room wall, it was half past nine. Nearly twelve hours and I still felt like I could do with another six.

By the time I made it to the kitchen, I heard a muffled thud on the small, high rised kitchen table fitted for two. It was a steaming cup of coffee.

"You look like you had a rough night." Bella's voice was higher than usual, but not laced with excitement, rather anxiety. I guess I could say the same for her. She had small circles under her eyes and the long, shiny hair that usually flowed down her back was now in a tangled ponytail, placed sloppily behind her head.

"I went to bed at 10." I was able to get out behind a yawn.

She cocked an eyebrow, flipping a pancake lazily, "Did you toss and turn?"

"Slept like the dead." I sipped on the coffee, cringing at the strong taste. I wasn't one for it. It was a bit unhealthy. I leaned back in the chair, now recalling alot of things in the last few days that was unhealthy for me. I drank too much, ate out too much and didn't jog or visit the gym. I looked at the coffee with distaste. Now I was drinking something I had worked up my entire adulthood not to let become a part of my morning routine.

I guess I was breaking alot of rules.

I heard Bella laugh, "Yeah, I know," She winced, "You don't drink it, but I saw the way you stumbled in and thought I'd give it a try."

I figure trying coffee wouldn't hurt just this once. I sipped again, expecting a grimace to spread across my face, but instead I smacked my lips, swallowing a sweet warmth. I guess the second taste did the trip.

"I put as much cream and sugar as I could without killing you." Bella smirked from the stove, flipping a pancake onto a plate that was already loaded with at least five others.

"Hungry?" She sniffed, holding up the plate, "I'm only going to eat two, but I figured you'd be starving. You always are."

There was no way I could disagree. She, afterall, knew me most my life.

The plate clattered on the compact wooden high table in front of me. I looked up at Bella curiously. She was clumbsy, but rarely ever careless.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously, She looked away briefly as I said her name. I thought perhaps she slept badly, but now that I took in the messy hair, puffy eyes, sniffling and the slack way she held herself - she had been crying.

"Bella?" I asked again. It was like she didn't acknowledge me at all. She shuffled about in the kitchen, moving a few dishes in the sink aside before tossing the pan in. When she finally was done emptying the counters of anything stained or used, she responded.

"Yeah," It came out a breathy reply as if I caught her in the midst of something too energy consuming she couldn't respond earlier.

I decided the question I shouldn't be asking is "Are you okay?" instead, I thought it was best to not pry _directly. _This approach seemed to work with everyone else when it came to me, "How was your time with Alice yesterday?" This seemed to do the trick more so than me saying her name.

She wiped at her cheeks hurriedly, turning my way so I could see her face, "It was great. We had a good talk."

My narrowed my eyes. What the _hell_ did Alice tell her?

"Did she help you find a dress?" I asked, getting a bark of laughter from her. It was humorless and dry, but loud - not like her.

"We found a perfect one." She said with what I could only label a sarcastic tone.

I didn't get it. Last night she was pretty happy. Her oddness at the club was completely gone. I thought the day with Edward was good for her and perhaps put her at ease before the wedding. Was it finding the dress that caused this distress?

Or did Alice actually tell her something?

"Bella." I tried my best to not sound emotionally unstable, but I was horrified in what she might know, "Did Alice-?"

I jumped, seeing Edward poke his head in the narrow kitchen doorframe, "See you two later?" He said lightly, letting the rest of his body fall into view. He looked breathtakingly fresh. Even with my sister in the room, I couldn't let my eyes leave him. I really needed to work on this better. I looked away, skin burning hot.  
There was a moment of silence as he waited. Bella took her time lifting up her hanging head, "Yeah, later." She said.  
I peeked curiously between the fallen curtain of my hair to catch the curious look Edward gave Bella.  
"Bye, love." He leaned in, hesitating for a brief second. My guess was he was going for her lips, but as if having a second thought, he pecked her lower cheek, just an inch from her lips.  
That wasn't a good sign.  
I started on my pancakes, trying to prove to myself that this wasn't about me, but something about the energy made me feel like it was very much the contrary. I heard the heavy door of my apartment slam just as Bella exhaled like she had been holding her breath for over a minute. I stared at the pancakes, suddenly aware I was eating them without syrup. This trip of theirs was becoming more emotionally draining and awkward as the days passed. I felt it was my responsibility to set it straight.  
"Are you mad at Edward?" I asked, not sure why I needed to start here.  
Bella jumped, jarred from whatever world she may have been in, "I-" She started, but frowned mid-word, "Why would you ask that?"  
Glad I got the invitiation to voice something, I placed my fork on the plate and turned to face her in the chair, "Bella, I may have not been a part of your life these past few years, but I'm not stupid." She winced, but I continued on, "You're acting more strange today than before. What happened last night?" I felt my heart slam against my chest like a linebacker.  
A hand connected sloppily with her cheek as she wiped a strand of hair away. She started, almost like an explosion of words, "'!"  
"Can you say that again, this time with breathing?" I asked, concerned. She looked red in the face, ready to tip over.  
"I can't do this, Jake!" she blurted out, hands in air. She looked loads better after admitting just that. Her shoulders loosened up and right as the last word left her mouth, her hands fell to her side as she inhaled deeply this time.  
"Then why did you say yes?"  
Thoughts must have been streaming in her head as she tried to simultaniously broadcast it out to me. She was finally opening up to me about this and I'm sure she didn't know where to start.  
"It felt like the right thing to do." She laughed humorlessly, "I actually felt guilty just thinking about saying no. He has been trying to accomodate me and he has been patient and I love him, I do, but something about this marriage, I-" She held a finger to her lip in thought, then spoke again, "And Alice tells me she has a surprise for me and shows me a wedding dress she designed and thought it would be perfect."I felt a numbness in my chest. Alice had an eye for doing the right things at the right moments to get the desired responses. I _knew_ Alice was interferring in this. It was her style.  
"Seeing the dress made you change your mind?"  
"I _wore_ it, Jacob." She shook her head, walking the small distance in the cramped space only to collapse on the kitchen chair across from me, "I stood there in that binding dress and looked at myself in the mirror. It suddenly felt like the worst decision I ever made and I just...bawled. I couldn't stop. I hadn't stopped since." She added darkly.  
"Have you cried like this before?" I thought back to Edward's comment last night.  
"Yeah, but I just assumed that-" she laughed again, this time amused, "I thought that this was some proccess I had to go through. I thought maybe if I tell mom, I'd feel better, then thought maybe if I forced you to meet Edward it'd changed how I feel, but it only made me feel worse."  
I felt a rush of fear, but couldn't pay mind to it at the moment. What mattered was what it was doing to her, not me.  
"It's okay to not be ready." I comforted as best as I could, "Bella, sometimes when the oppurtunity comes, we shouldn't always take it."  
She shut her eyes, only to open, chocolate irises swimming in clear liquid, "What if I don't want to take it at all?"  
I hesitated, retracking what I heard. Did she mean something else than what she said?

"Bella, I understand your stance on marriage, but it really isn't all that ba-"  
"This isn't about marriage, Jacob." She spoke over me, her voice strained and lined with agitation, "I thought about it over and over. I'm almost finished with school and I have a steady job and always plan to. I'm happy where I am, I'm an adult and I'm fine with being married at 23." She shut her mouth then, resting her chin in her hand.

There was no reason to go around this now, "Just not with him?" A part of me felt elated at the thought, but seeing the crease between her brows and the way her hair now fell on her shoulders, tumbling out of the hair tie, I felt a sense of dread - like a paper cut in my hope.

"I do love him." She said so quickly, I wasn't sure if she was trying to prove it to herself or to me. I suddenly had to urge to fix this problem she had. I knew I was doing this for myself as well, but perhaps it was more than that.

With a straight face and almost an urgent demand I said, "Show me the dress." It was a pleasant surprise and yet still unexpected when her watery eyes brightened and her lips curved into a very genuine, very joyous smile.

"Okay, Jacob." She replied almost as if I asked her to dress up for something she was looking forward to.

Victoria easily squeezed us into her tight schedule.

"Sweetie, as far as I'm concerned, I should be thanking you." She said breathily over the phone, "You are too much of a pleasure to look at."

I laughed, unsure of what to respond with, but completely at ease with the compliment, "I would enjoy seeing you as well. What time would be good?"

"Right now, an hour from now - anytime is perfect." she said. I knew she was always busy, especially on the weekends, so by the end of that hour Bella and I were outside the apartment on our way to the car. the earlier we came, the less busy Victoria would be.

Once in the car, Bella clicked her seatbelt in place, a small smile on her lips. It wasn't coy or one of relief. It looked like she was finally at peace - just for that moment.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity buckling my own seatbelt blindly, catching the movement of her head going back and forth as if she was shaking off a thought.

"I'm just-" She hesitated, "I'm just happy we're speaking like this again." I was pretty sure I knew exactly what she meant. For someone who was so important to me, I really hadn't come out to her about anything in months, vice versa. I knew she was happy for letting this problem out, I was as well, but there was something about that smile that had me wondering.

Victoria's shop was suspiciously vacant. Victoria scurried back and forth from where I could see through her clear, wide and long display windows. She had remarkably high heels, also donning black slacks, a loose, cream colored sweater hanging nicely off one shoulder. Her long locks today were pinned up under a black fedora. Her shop door read "Closed", so I knocked on the glass door causing her to halt in her steps with remarkable grace and ease. She turned towards the door, her lips pulling up into a wide grin, eyes shining like festive, Christmas lights. She gestured for us to come in, mouthing that the door was open before disappearing behind a mountain of costumes towards the back. We entered silently, both questioning the lack of business. Victoria appeared again, flushed and estactic like a mother on her daughter's wedding day, wheeling out a dress on a mannequin. She teetered on her heels, watching as my face contorted in awe at the magnificance. I had never seen anything like it, but the the design did scream Alice.

"How do you like it?" Bella asked grimly. My head turned in her direction to answer, but I was caught off guard by her expression. She look disgusted, which I couldn't understand. It was a beautiful unconventional dress, deep blue on the verge of being purple. The top was fitted. From the hip of the dress down, the fabric became more flowing, tucked behind like an elaborant coat tail to a suit. Where there would have been slacks under the design of a coat-tail, was a pencil skirt the same fabric and color as the top half of the dress.

"Alice has a talent." I finally was able to say.

"Honey, you have no idea what it is like working with that girl," Victoria muttered under her breath to me, "She's like a mad scientist when it comes to designs. I didn't know what I was doing until I was done." Through the slight agitation in her tone, it was clear to me that Victoria had much respect for Alice and her talents. Both complimented and needed each other for their occupations. Alice had a way with art designs and fashion and Victoria had a keen sense of knowing skill when she sees it and selling it to people. It was the two of them that shaped this dress for any future bride.

I watched my sister inhale deeply and exhale with just as much energy. It was a habit she picked up after a handful of difficult years and hyperventilating. Bella was known for theatrics, but some were a bit more detrimental to her health than most.

Victoria examined Bella closely, "Honey, you okay?" She asked, but it was clear she knew otherwise. She was in allegiance with _Alice. _She knew enough.

Bella nodded a bit too vigorously, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to try it on."

"Do you need any help? Things can get a bit messy when it comes to wearing a masterpiece."

Bella shook her head, wheeling the mannequin in the direction of the dressing rooms.

There was a moment of silence. And then Victoria did it.

"Mmm hmm." It was the equivalent of Alice's stare when she knew something was up and exactly _what _it was.

"Mmm hmm, what?" I asked, pointedly.

Victoria crossed her arms over her broad test, "This looks to me like a 'time bomb' situation, sexy." She said lightly, turning in my direction briefly just long enough so I could see her raise a perfectly arched eyebrow. She turned towards the small powder area where not two days before she applied make-up on me.

"And what does that mean?"

Victoria toyed around with a few glass bottles on the small counter before she finally turned to me. Her expression was tight. It appeared like she was having an internal battle. This was the fall of the gossip queen.

"Honey, child," She started. I felt my heart drop. She knew. I knew she knew. And she knew I knew she knew. I sighed, collasping in the bouncy barber chair assembled in front of the powder area, "There is a buzz humming around this city."

My fingertips pressed against the base of my forehead, just over my brows. All I could see was my palm. I couldn't face the voice as it went on.

"Everyone knows Emmett, honey and everyone knows that you two had a few wild flings and he is sprung out of his handsome little mind. And what everyone else knows, is that he has been one hell of a wreck these last fews days and it happens to be right as the pre-weds appear."

"Oh God." I felt the torment in every fiber of that sentence leak out of me like a poisonious gas.

"Oh baby doll," I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, "You associate with queens. You know how we are. We're nosy, not stupid."

"I never knew my life was an on-going soap."

"Well, that's what's so precious about you, honey; you're bigger than life and everyone knows it besides you."

"Thanks, Victoria."

"Oh, honey." She said, nothing but sweetness in her voice, "Call me Vicky." Something about Victoria's vibe that made me feel more comfortable about the subject. Perhaps because she was an outsider and was concerned? Her hand was off my shoulder briefly. I suddently felt a wave of panic and a need to see Garrett. I hope this wasn't becoming a habit; heart-to-heart talks with people I barely know.

"James!" She called behind her, "Where is that boy when I need him?" She finally said after there was no response. She gripped my shoulder again in reassurance and then she was gone.

I leaned back in the chair, lifting my head, watching as the tall figure walked away in such grace in high heels. A buzz erupted from my right pocket, vibrating against the metal my thigh was leaning against, causing a rather loud rattle in the chair. I dug a hand in the pocket, pulling out my phone. I felt the swelling comfort of attunement, seeing Garrett's name on my phone, followed by the envelope, suggesting I had a new text message. I slid my phone open, accepting the message. I tapped my foot impatiently on the metal curved pipe my foot rested on until I got the loaded page with his message.

_I've missed you these past two days, wolfboy. I had to make a detour to Boston, so I call you when I'm home in a few days.. _

I replied insantly, feeling my hands tremble.

_I was just thinking about you. I look forward to it._

I could hearing the ruffling of fabrics. I looked up, catching the shimmer of blue. Bella walked out awkwardly, tripping in her sneakers. The dress was beautiful on her and the adding touch of blue veiled tiara made the outfit look almost like a ball costume.

And it was over as soon as it started - the fear. Flashing images of Edward in a tux mirrored with pictures from Emmett's wedding had a wave of nausea rush through me. It was the look in Bella's eyes that calmed me.

We both weren't ready for this.

* * * *

I piled the last pot in the sink, satisfied with the concoction. Bella and I made quite an appetizing stew from random ingredients in the cabinet and freezer. I forgot what type of cooking innovation that was called, but it was something that needed to be done more often. We had gotten back from Victoria's after a few hours. It turned out Victoria closed the store in preperation for a fund raising event the next night. She was sorting out clothing designs and plans with her assistant "Straight" James and Bella and I felt more than happy to help considering the time we took up. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the department store, listening to the random gossips Victoria had to offer us. It was rather relaxing. Before we left, Victoria invited us to the event claiming everyone would be there including Alice and Emmett. It appealed to Bella, considering she never been to a fund raising event in the City. I said I would think about it. It seemed that the more people I was around, the more I messed up.

We arrived home, a bit exhausted from the run arounds with Vicky. It had been more than give hours since I had last eaten, so a early dinner was needed. We played an older sci-fi fave of mines, "Equilbrium" and enjoyed our dinner. It was already nearing six and I had a few projects to finish up on. Bella offered to do the dishes and I was back into the office/guestroom loading the computer.

I checked some e-mails, many from co-workers alerting me about problems they came across and of course one from Mike. He seemed to be taking a break on asking me of my whereabouts, but did suggest I with him as a date to the fund event the next. It was a small world in such a big city, but I wasn't surprised. It was a fund raiser to help support the promotion of safe safe amongst gay and lesbian partners, so of course, every gay man would attend to cruise other guys.

_I heard a lot of studs are going to be there, but I want to be with the hottest boy in the city. What do you say?_

I rolled my eyes at the words, but replied as I did to Victoria. If I did go, it would be nice to have a date, because everyone else would.

By the time I was done with everything, it was nearing nine. I knew I had work in the morning, so it was best to get in early when I had the chance. Bella was on the couch speaking on the phone with our mom. She seemed annoyed, but better than she was earlier that morning.

"I'm going to call it a night." I whispered, passing her to head to my room.

She gingerly placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, "Okay. Love you. Night."

I was concerned as to where Edward was at this moment. He didn't call Bella or even send a text her way to let her know how the day was going. I had trouble believing he'd be somewhere he shouldn't be. It was 9, but the city was known for its aliveness and that could be an arcade as well as a strip club.

When in my room, I slipped out my shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the floor along with my jeans and took about 10 minutes before I was completely knocked out and it felt like only 10 minutes until I was awakened again. I couldn't say it was a noise or someone jolting me awake, but my senses felt alert as if that were the case. My eyes adjusted in the dark, figuring something had to have woken me up.

And there I saw it.

The form at the end of my bed, the back of someone hunched over. I lifted my head, getting a better glance. I could tell by the light from a passing car that the hair was a bronze color. I felt a brief moment of relief then panic. He had his head in his hands, not aware that I was up.

"I can't do this." His voice cracked and I heard the faint trace of a sniffle.

I suddenly felt the urge to comfort him, a hand on the shoulder, a hug.

"Can't do what?" My voice came out a small whisper. His torso jerked up and he turned, facing me.

"Jacob, did I wake you?" His face contorted in agony as if that alone was a sin.

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head, "What can't you do?"

He looked around my room, thinking and with a shudder of his shoulders he finally spoke, "I can't pretend that just caring about you is the line I can draw for myself."

My skin tingled at the words, but I couldn't be sure if he meant what I think he meant, "What do you mean?"

He lifted a knee on the mattress of the bed and placed his hand on his lap and kept his eyes lowered, "I came in here because I had intentions of waking you up and telling you, but I can't even do that," He then lifted his eyes to mine, "But I swear on everything that I hold dear to me, Jacob, that I tried. I went to the museum like you advised and took a stroll on the boardwalk with the Icee and even got roasted peanuts in Times Square.

"I did all those things, because in some inane way I thought it was a way to cure this. If I had the day to myself, I thought I would stop thinking about you."

My wrist burned from where he kissed me two nights ago and my body temperature rose as well.

"Please don't hate me for this, Jacob. I should know better than to say this to Bella's brother," I could see his jaw clench in the dim light and my body only burned more, "But this entire day was torture, each event more agonizing than the last. I should have been having fun, I should have wanted to do this, but all I could bring myself to want is kissing you."

The air left the room.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, that's what I call progress. The next chapters will now handle the issue of them both knowing how the other feels and what...events arise from that.

I feel awful for not updating as often as I did over the summer and I'm working on it right now with a surprise for those who read my other works. I'm hoping it'll be up in a few days.


	13. Come Clean

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I think a lot of thanks for this chapter going up must go two two fics I happened to have read in effots to get me tired at night (which didn't work) and to **you **readers. I went through some reviews to see what you guys liked and didn't like about the fic and I felt _compelled_ to write this chapter, although I was supposed to study today. I ended up writing over 12 pages.

And I have new insipiration. Over the last few months, I got a few ideas for fics.

Sadly, I have ALOT of fics in mind and that I'm kind of working on on the side. I will list a few of them to alert you as to what I am up to.

What I currently have up as incomplete:

**¿Dónde están mis pantalones?**

**Simon Says**

**Illusions**

What I am working on right now:

**Rotating Tires**- The awaited sequel to The Fix-up. Multi-chapter told from Jacob's perspective.

**Boys- **One Shot, Jake/Emmett

**Dodge This -** Edward/Jake ( a dramedy like "¿Dónde están mis pantalones?")

**Red Light, Green Light -** A Prequel to Simon Says. Jake/Emmett (Multi-Chapter)

An Untitled Garrett spin off story to Simon Says. I was thinking maybe **Reconstruction **or **A House Divided**, playing on the idea of his friend from the south and how they came to know each other.

**A Little Sparkle in Sunnydale **-Buffy/Twilight crossover (and still Jedward). Yes, I'm that much of a nerd to do that.

**Twisted **-One Shot, Jacob/Edward

**Fish Eye Lens- **Jacob Emmett.

Tell me how you feel about the Simon Says spin-offs. I actually plan for the Jake/Emmett one to be almost like a light dramedy until the very end, which we all know what will happen. And the Garrett one, well, that would be extra special.

I won't post any of the stuff I'm working on until I am COMPLETELY done with one of my multi-chapter stories. I am curious as to what I should start first. Let me know if anyone is eager for something. I do have a **Christmas Present** lined up for some **dirty **little readers. And that should be up soon.

Let me know if you need any type of summaries for a story and I'll be happy to provide some if you're interested. And sorry for any typos. I went a little crazy this time around. Now on with the fic.

Do not own characters.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Come Clean**

I remembered feeling the metal ring slide along my lips. It was cool in the heat of the house. I thought that was why I enjoyed it so much, not for the reason that it was him doing it. We were just joking, laughing about the events of the day. I didn't understand how his thumb began its journey or when. I just remembered feeling it along my jaw, pressing against my chin, until it was pressed against the flesh of my mouth.

"I know I said that I wasn't the type to fall for people," I felt his breath on my cheek as he said this, 'But you fucking make this difficult, Jacob."

I arched my neck up, trying to see him in the dark room, "Difficult?"

"I never wanted to kiss a neighbor before." He chuckled like he did when he admitted something that made him vulnerable. I knew it was his way of laughing it off, just in case I hurt him.

"I thought you were-" I tried to form the words, but I knew that saying it would spoil the illusion. Words that need not be uttered: love, straight, gay and sex. It was almost forbidden between us.

"Babe, _I _don't even know what I am anymore." He laughed loudly. I loved the sound it made in his chest, a comforting boom.

"Well, I do bend over alot." The joke made him laugh.

"Yes, presenting that tight ass of yours does not help any," I could see his head move on my pillow, "nor does your smile, the way you talk, that weird thing you do with your hair when you're too frustrated to put it in a decent hairstyle. It's _you_, Jacob." I felt my skin burn at the words. He closed his arm around me, now holding my chin with his free hand. We made eye contact.

"I can't help it. You're all I need, do you know that?" He smiled, noticing how my breath caught in my throat, "And all I want to do right now is kiss you."

It was like cold water to the face. I could suddenly see Edward in a dim light, eyes tightened in concern. It took me awhile to notice, he was closer on the bed, a hand held under my ear as if in attempt to keep me from tipping over. The wave of dilemma had caught up with me and I momentarily spaced.

"Jake?" His voice was a hallow echo, but I could hear him, "Love, are you okay?"

"Fine." I nodded.

"Did I do anything wrong?" The worry in his eyes were too much. Was it right to admit we were boarding a trainwreck-to-be? I remembered those words clearly from Emmett not two years ago. That same desire we shared to be near each other. It was almost an obsession, his dying long before mines did. If I recalled correctly, he left me. I couldn't do this again, especially not in this circumstance. It wouldn't work out between us, because it wasn't suppose to. He belonged to her as much as Emmett does to his own wife. Not being aware of such a fact made me selfish.

"You did nothing wrong." I felt was best to say, but I chose my next words carefully, "I think maybe you and Bella need to talk. Everyone is so high on emotions that perhaps we're getting confused on where our emotions need be directed." His hand dropped from my face like a weight. He got the message clearly. It would have been a success, but the look in his eyes hurt too much. I couldn't bare meeting them. I looked away.

"You're right." He said lowly, "It was selfish of me to not talk to Bella and I know I should be punished for what I'm doing now and not attempting to find out what is making her the way she is now. I pushed her into this. I have to work this out."

My throat tightened. I felt sick hearing him agree with me, but I continued, "Yeah," my voice came out weak and shaky, "Then everyone will be happy, right?" This was my best effort to prove to myself more than him that what I was doing had to be right. I couldn't lie to myself. I wanted him to want me, but I knew he shouldn't. I had to be the adult for once. Simon says.

He stared at me for a moment, then slowly his eyes tightened again, this time it was as if something occured to him, "Would you be happy?"

"I don't think that's relevent with what is going on with Bella." I replied.

He stared at me seriously, voice low and "It's very relevent, Jacob," His eyes suddenly became unfocused for a brief moment before he spoke again, "For me to sit here right now is evidence to that. She's not happy, Jacob. And I was scared to admit it, because I thought that this would be the end, but I think..." He stopped, lost in thought.

"What is it?" I asked and waited for him to compose himself.

His eyes met mine, "I think I was unhappy too." His hand gripped and raked through his hair as he spoke, "I was avoiding that more than anything, because deep down I wanted to believe that she was my second chance."

"What do you mean by a second chance?" I asked, but I felt I already knew. In fact, I knew I knew. It appeared me and Edward had something deeply in common.

He was quiet for another moment, "When I proposed to Bella, I thought that I was making up for what I did to Jasper," His voice cracked, "I didn't want to let her go, because I thought I'd ruin something so special again." I watched as his head sagged into his chest.

I lifted myself from the bed, allowing my body to slide across the mattress with ease, but remain under my blanket. I was aware that I was still nude, but such an observation at that moment felt inane. I hesitantly lifted a hand, placing it against his cheek to let him know that I was there in comfort. "Hey," I whispered as softly as I could to not arouse anymore of hurt onto him, "You ruined nothing. Every moment you shared with Jasper is still a memory. None of it was wiped away. You're as much a part of him as he is to you."

"I hurt him." He whispered back.

"We all hurt and hurt each other. That doesn't make us the bad guy. Bad guys don't feel remorse, but it doesn't mean that the good guys should feel it forever."

He lifted his head finally. I was able to catch the stunning green of his eyes in the light of the moon peeking in through the parted curtains behind my bed.

"Emmett hurt you. Do you feel the same way about that?"

"That's different."

I could see his pale fingers playing idly in his lap, "I don't think so."

"It is." I replied, "Because I perpetuated it. I hurt myself more than he hurt me." I made to drop my hand from his cheek, but I felt the pressure of his fingers against mine, pressing my skin against the smoothness of his flesh.

"We all hurt." He repeated my words. I felt my skin burning again, "You're not a bad guy any more than I am." He concluded. His face moved against the palm of my hand. I felt his lips pressed inches under my thumb where the skin sloped before dropping into the middle of my palm. Something about that spot made my spin tingle. I don't remember ever being kissed there before.

"Jacob," He whispered against my skin, "You've suffered remorse for far too long." I felt my body slowly go slack under his touch, yet a rush ran through me like adrenaline.

"I'm not you, Edward," I felt my voice come out in pants, "I've done unforgivable things."

"But it hurts you," He kissed my palm again, "And that's when you can be forgiven, right?"

I shut my eyes, doing my best to regain some will. He shouldn't be here and we shouldn't be talking about this. They then opened, meeting brilliant green in the dark.

Here I was, talking about unforgivable acts, yet I was about to do one yet again.

I watched as his eyes fluttered shut, his lips mouthing the words against my skin, "Forgive me, Jacob. I have no control." His lips moved down passed my palm, pressing right where it did at Victoria's costume shop. It was as if he knew that at that moment not 72 hours before, he had bounded me and now he was reaffirming the chains that held me to him.

"Please," I could barely speak. I shut my eyes again, trying to summon Simon. I needed him here to tell me what to do. I knew if I let him go farther that I was going to hurt my own sister, but if I didn't, I'd only be hurting myself.

I assumed Simon would know. Simon didn't.

My world crashed in the dark room.

I no longer knew what to do. I sat still, feeling the warm breeze on my held hand. He stopped briefly. I couldn't see the jade color of his irises then. The light from the moon was blocked by a cloud.

"What am I doing?" He asked, as if he was snapping from a trance. I felt my hand drop in my own lap. He slid away from me, shaking his head. At least he was coming to his senses.

I couldn't help feeling a lump build in my throat.

Something must have crossed his mind - something that made him realize that it wasn't me he wanted, perhaps he just felt desperate for affection and was afraid to ask for it from Bella. He could've been mistaken. I knew I should have been feeling relief, but a panic came crashing in. I knew at that moment I was saved when Simon left me to act, yet some part of me deeply desired losing myself. Something inside didn't care about the consequences and that something was disappointed seeing him slide along to the corner of my bed, his back to me again just as it was when I woke up.

My voice squeaked as I spoke, "The sooner you talk to Bella, the better, Edward,"The words tumbled out of me with much force, "This could have been a mistake, but it wasn't-"

I could see his head turn slightly, "This isn't about making mistakes, Jacob. I just don't want to hurt Bella anymore then I have to." The words were like a whisper, but the impact was defeaning.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at Emmett-" He started as if catching himself, "I don't want to be selfish anymore, Jacob."

Another wave of panic came, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call off the wedding." He stood from the bed, turning now to face me. I'm sure I looked scared for my life. I was. "Jacob, it'll be fine."

"It won't." I shook my head. I thought back to Bella. She said she wasn't ready, but she never said she didn't love Edward. In fact, she stated it more than once that she did. I knew that if the wedding was to be called off by Edward, it wouldn't be because they needed more time, it would be because he was admitting that there wasnot enough love in the relationship. "You love her." I tried to convince him, to convince myself.

I could hear a musical sigh escape from his chest, "Jake," He said so softly, "You don't have to tell me," I was sure he meant the next words for himself instead of me, "I know who I love."

* * * *

I barely got any sleep. I got up at ten, did all my morning routines and was ready to leave. The door to the guest room was closed and I thought I could make out the rumblings of voices right as I walked past with my portable breakfast in hand. I was hoping that Edward wasn't speaking to Bella so soon about this. I didn't really know _what_ he would say. In fact, I was deeply confused as to his actual reasons for calling the wedding off. I thought of the way he kissed my hand, the way his lips felt. It was so subtle and at that moment I was sure that we were undergoing the same tide of emotions, but twelve hours later had a different affect. I was beginning to believe it was just me in there. As good of a person he was to my sister, maybe he was realizing that Bella may have been his matured rebound after his first love. Bella had the talent of being the perfect woman to anyone when they needed her to be. Was her moment of being needed over?

The thought made me furious. Edward wasn't like that, I knew so. Not many men knew to pull away from a physically intimate moment. I may have been the only one in that room sprung on more than just lust, but I knew for a fact that if Edward had no self-control, that innocent conversation would have been more than just. He didn't have to love me to unleash sexual frustrations. The idea was numbing but I had to remind myself that it was Bella he cared about, not me.

I got to work, emotionally and physically tired. I sat at my desk, went through a few e-mails and began sorting through the list of next games our company was preparing for release. There were a few kinks and the sorts to fix, so the day wouldn't require much.

I wasn't surprised to see Mike leaning against my desk when I looked up from the computer.

"So," He said with a side smirk on his lips, "Did you get my e-mail."

I nodded, "I did."

"And what do you say?" He said in that confidant tone he always used. He was definitely a springy character. Rejection seemed to have little to no affect on him.

I thought about it. It would be nice to get out, but another male complication in my life was far from what I needed. I stared at Mike briefly in mid-assessment and nearly changed my mind. He was a lot of fun when he wasn't hitting on me and a new face at a new place wasn't so bad. I bit my lip, still thinking, "Mike," I started. His chest puffed up at me saying his name, "Could you give me until the end of the day to think about it?"

He smiled, leaning in towards me so no one caught anything he said, "I heard about your new boyfriend. I can handle him, baby. You don't need to think about it." He winked. I didn't have time to answer. Turning on his heels, Mike left.

The thought that every gay man in Manhatten assumed I was dating Edward made me feel slightly annoyed, yet safe. I would have done anything for that to be true without no one being hurt or set aside.

I don't think such a thing could happen.

After lunch break, Mike came to my desk again. This time he was holding a slim folder in his hand, "From the Effects Department." He said coolly. I took the folder from his hand and continued on with the project I was working on.

"Thinking?" He asked.

I sighed, but couldn't help but smile in amusement, "Yes, Mike."

"That's all I need to know." My phone buzzed in my pocket right as he left. The call made my heart jump into my throat. I suddenly thought of a bewildered Bella demanding to speak to me and confront me about Edward. Then I thought about it being Garrett, finally home and calling to talk and catch up on everything came to mind. I wasn't sure I was ready for either conversation, but I dug in my pocket anyway, sliding open my phone with no glance to the caller ID. I was surprised to hear Victoria's voice.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you answered!" She exclaimed in joy.

"Hey Victor- Vicky. Do you need me for anything?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea," Her voice dropped down a tone, "I'm out of blush, my hair just won't cooperate and I'm short a model. My model Miguel, a big, brown, beautiful angel came down with a nasty flu. I'm about to lose it, because the Fund Raiser Bash starts in less than 6 hours!"

"Do you need me to find someone?" I asked, feeling oligated to do so. Victoria was nothing but gracious and I did owe her a favor for the day before.

"Honey, you don't have to look at all. I was hoping you could offer yourself."

My jaw dropped at the suggestion, "Me?" The last thing I would have ever referred myself as was a model. Models were chiseled and undeniably attractive. Emmett had that appeal. He had a strong build and beautiful baby curls. Edward could even fit the look as well. The face on him was perfect and angular. And Me? I felt a chuckle raise in my throat. I couldn't imagine myself between them. Ironically...

"I take it you don't see yourself as model material." She sounded offended.

"Vicky, I can find you someone who will work. Have you asked Emmett? He's coming to the event, right?"

"I don't want Emmett. I want you."

"Why?"

"For one, Sugar, you are closest in size. And the most important reason is if there is anyone as attractive and alluring as my Miguel, it is you."

When I was done talking to Victoria, I jumped from my desk, running across the building, past a few offices and finally into another open area with cubicles occupied by a series of gamers. I caught Mike at one of the desks. He noticed me by his side and briefly paused the game he was working on.

"Come to tell me that it is I you want to accompany you?"

"I'm needed there as a model," I chose not the answer his question as he desire I answer it, "And since you invited me to come with you..." I didn't know what else to say after that.

He smirked, holding his chin with one hand, "Am I allowed in your dressing room?"

* * * *

Victoria needed me at her shop by 5. I got off work early, jumped in my car and sped over there right away. On the way, I contacted Alice first and then Bella, letting them both know what was up. Considering Alice would be there, I didn't want it to be a surprise for her and Bella needed to know due to the fact that she may have planned a dinner. The phone call with her was brief. She seemed as she was when I left her the day before. There was no danger in the way she spoke. She seemed lighter than she may have been the whole trip. I questioned if Edward said anything to her at all.

"So I heard through the grapevine that you're a model for the Fund Raising even this evening," I could only guess what small little nuisance informed her, "So, I think I have to come." Bella sang lightly into the phone, no worries evident in her voice. I felt guilty, knowing that that would soon change.

"You're not obligated. You'll have alone time with-" I tried, but my mouth shut before I could say his name.

"Oh, Edward?!" She laughed, "He's coming with me. He has to see my brother at work. It's the reason I brought him out here." My eyes shut at the words. She had no idea what she was doing. Our conversation ended when I arrived at the shop, letting myself in. Victoria was dashing back and forth in front of me in thigh high boots and snake-skin leggings, my feet hurt just from the sight.

"Oh!" She exclaimed seeing me standing in the entry-way, "Honey, you're early. I should kiss you for that." She motioned her hands towards the direction of the make-up counter, "I'll be there in just a second, Sweetie. James will get your costume."

"Alright," I made my way towards the counter and stopped, "Um, _Vicky_?" I still wasn't used to using that nickname for her.

"Yes, baby?" She sang cheerfully, fixing a layer of dresses over her long arms.

"My uh, _date_-" I cringed at the word, "will be meeting me here. It that alright? I'll tell him to wait if that interferes with-"

Victoria gave me a very chilling look. My mouth shut and I watched as she turned on her stilleto heels and walked in my direction slowly, "Alright, Jacob," A hand went to her waist, "Who is he?"

"I-" I started, licking my lips nervously, "He's just a friend from work. It's not anything - I mean, he asked me and I said no, but now that I'm going-" She held up a hand and shook her head silently.

"Baby Boy, I'm not here to judge you. You don't have to explain yourself," She seemed to be examining me for a second, "But I am concerned. All these interested men in your life, yet you're not able to settle down. How _are_ you?" The question wasn't her asking me about my day, rather my life.

I couldn't even fathom a reply. My stomach churned uncomfortably and I felt the rising nausea I had at one point in my life associated with Emmett, yet all I could think about was Edward and his intent to leave my sister. My breath came out shaky and it took all the control I had to not breakdown.

I just couldn't answer that question yet.

"I'll wait for you." My voice shook, but she didn't question it. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pouted, but she nodded saying she'd be back in a second.

I sat in the barber chair, a heavy weight in my chest. I stared ahead at my reflection and had to look away. I didn't even see myself, but a managerie of faces. _His _caught my attention second after Bella's.

A sob came up in my throat, but I did my best to compress it. Fingers shook, tightening around the metal arm of the chair.

"Jacob, right?" I heard a familar gruff voice. I looked up, meeting dark eyes, "Miguel's replacement?" It was Straight James holding plastic covered costume in his hands. I nodded.

"Yeah. Jacob." I answered.

He stared back at me, eyes emotionless. It made the pit of my stomach drop a bit. I wasn't sure why.

"You're Seth's friend, aren't you?" The question took me by surprise.

"I- yes." I stammered, "How do you know Seth?"

"He came over here once with that short, annoying chick."

I felt a small boiling anger boil right where the pit dropped, "Alice." I hissed out.

"Yeah," He didn't seem to be listening, "Seth helped me out a few days. He's a young guy. What is he doing working at the Ass Pirate club?" He asked me straightly. I glared at him, not sure whether I should say anything. This was Victoria's assistant and I wasn't sure putting my hands on him would be wise, but my clenched hands remained on the metal bar.

"Do you all pass him around or something?" He seemed a little too interested for a straight boy.

"No." I felt my voice come out gutteral and harsh.

He threw his hands up in defense, "Kidding, man." He laughed, finally noticing the affect his mindlessness had, "He just seems like a cool guy is all I'm saying." He added, his dark eyes telling me something entirely different. They were hungry eyes, _starving _eyes.

I felt curiosity burn my mind. I didn't trust him as far as Seth could throw him, "Why do you work here, James?" I asked, feeling like a father talking to his daughter's date.

"The pay is awesome." He laughed as if it was an inside joke - which, I'm sure it was.

"The men?" I asked, knowing I was accurate when his dark eyes met mine. They were angry and if possible, darker.

"I'm no fag, man." He said darkly.

"Like me?" I asked, feeling my hands shake in anger. I was so accustomed to my unconventional lifestyle sometimes, that I wasn't aware how dangerous the conventional world could be. What was a "conventional" boy like him doing here? I was nearly thankful that my energy was now directed towards James. There was something more satisfying about being angry. Being hurt, usually involved sitting around crying. I've did that too long. Anger in me felt more fitting and a bit of me wanted to unleash it on this "Straight" James character.

"Yeah, dude. Like you and _Seth._" A chill ran down my back as he said Seth's name. Before I could pin-point why, Victoria's heels clicked in our direction. James sneered, hanging my costume on the thin wire metal wardrobe rack before walking away. Victoria was suddenly in sight, a smile on her clean shaven face.

"Everything looks good so far. Half of my models are already at the warehouse, which looks fabulous, by the way thanks to your very talented friend Alice. She has some sort of special skill she doesn't want me to know about. God, if only Garrett was here, I'm sure the sight of the place alone would change his mind-"

"Garrett?" I found my mind completely switching from James to the man I had become so close to in a night. My head snapped up, eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

"Yes, Garrett," She sighed, "I've been trying to get him to open his business here. I know so many young kids that come in here with troubling households. I thought his last trip out here was going to work, considering I made him go to Emmett's..." Her voice trailed off and she swiveled the chair around so my eyes could meet hers.

"Honey, how do you know Garrett?" I blinked up at her, not sure how to answer her question.

"I met him at the The Cave."

"Uh huh." She eyed me knowingly, waiting for more.

"We got to know each other a bit." I said, avoiding eye contact.

" _A bit?_" She repeated with poignant precision in tone. She clearly got what I meant, "Oh dear child, you are a mess." She sighed. I felt a weight on my head before I realized she was stroking my hair. She looked almost sad, standing in front of my with a pensieve expression on her face.

"Garrett is a good friend of mine. We met through a network of acquaintances a few years back. He is a gentleman. I can't stress that enough," She cocked her head at me, "You have a thing for gentlemen, I notice."

"Gentlemen?" I stared up at her, watching as she grinned.

"Emmett is a sweatheart. All that muscle and he wouldn't harm a fly. He always took care of you." I didn't like where this conversation was going, "Baby doll, it's the truth. Don't make that face."

I looked up again to catch a clicking noise she made with her tongue, "Hmm," She said, eyeing me in a curious way.

"What is it?"

"It's not only gentlemen you're attracted to. It has to be bad timing," She muttered to herself, "All the men that attract themselves to you are in relationships."

"All?" I felt my voice go flat. I knew I pined over Emmett even after his marriage and I was _very _aware of how I felt about Edward and the consequences with that. But Garrett was single, right? Even with a future that wouldn't happen with either Emmett or Edward, I knew after our night together, Garrett would not be a future love interest. He was beautiful, funny and caring and I didn't want to tarnish that. I wasn't in love with him and I didn't wish to fall in love with him. As evidence shows, it never works out.

But, all this time he was with someone?

"Okay, I'll be lying if I say Garrett is in a solid relationship," Victoria rolled her eyes, "But his heart is taken by someone else, who isn't his as of yet." She grumbled as if that idea bothered her.

So even if I was in love with Garrett, that eventually would have crumbled?

This wasn't supposed to bother me as much as it did, but it was beginning to make me wonder what what was wrong with me. My throat tightened and my sob forced its way back up. I attempted to cover my mouth to hold it back. It was too late. Victoria's eyes softened in concern and with strong arms she pulled me from the chair against her solid form into a hug. She smelled like perfume, a scent I could picture Bella wearing. A stronger sob vibrated through me and Victoria held onto me tighter.

"Oh, Sugar, shhh." She soothed, "You are just so precious." She whispered, not letting go.

"What is wrong with me?" The words tumbled out, unable to be kept back any longer, "Why am I doing this to her? Why am I doing this to myself? I don't deserve-"

"Oh, you hush up." Victoria demanded gently, "There is nothing wrong with you, honey. You just have a big heart."

She gave me a minute or two to settle down. When my sobs were just to silent hiccups, she pulled away, examining my face, "Hmm," She said, cocking her head, "I guess I'll be one short a model."

"No!" I exclaimed, surprising her and myself, "I'm not going to screw anything else up. I promise." It felt like I was pleading.

She didn't argue, "Okay, honey. Let's get your face cleaned up, okay? You're all flushed and puffy eyed. Poor thing."

* * * *

The costume fitted quite well for a last minute model. I was dressed in a thin orange v-tee shirt which was well contrasted with a green one buttoned corduroy suit jacket that slipped on comfortably. Victoria folded the collar of it out, so it was evident that the insides of it were from a silk material. The contrast in colors and fabrics looked nice in the mirror, but I guess that wasn't enough. Victoria decided to add a touch to the look. She threw me a violet zebra striped fedora and some shiny gold gloves the same material as the jacket.

"Oh, this will look so nice and it will go great with your skin." I watched her with raised eyebrows as she eagerly pinned my long locks up, so the hat fit securly. With a giggle, she titled it to the side, nodding when she thought the look was successful.

"They are going to want to eat you up." She whispered. She pulled away only for a second before grabbing a pink hankerchief from the powder desk and folding it neatly before tucking it into my breast pocket, a little pink triangle sticking out. I rolled my eyes at the action.

"Making a statement?" I asked, getting a clever smirk in reply. I watched as she happily adjusted everything, feeling a tightness in my throat. Did she know about James? I opened my mouth to ask, but I was enjoying the light mood too much.

"You're an angel." I heard the whispered voice and looked up. The site I was met with, nearly made me choke on laughter. Victoria turned to look and bit her lip.

"Mike," I said as seriously as I could, "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" He lifted the bouquet of roses, sheepishly holding them out to me, "It's my thanks, I guess. I've been trying to get a date with you for a long time. And the wait was worth it." He stared at me with wide eyes. It looked like he was prepared to drool.

Victoria shook her head, "I'll get that in a vase for you, Honey." She held out her hand, gingerly taking the roses, holding them like a newborn child to her chest before walking away, her heels clicking on the tile.

"You look-" I could see Mike noticibly gulp, "fucking hot." He winced, when the words left his mouth.

I laughed, "Um, thanks."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be with the hottest guy there." He smiled, seeing that I wasn't offended by his comment.

Mike was entertaining, but I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. The Wrong Idea seemed to be the definition of my adult life. He was good company and for him to think otherwise... I opened my mouth, ready to speak, but he must have seen the look on my face and began to talk.

"Look," He said, shoulders straightening, "I know I asked you on this date and all, but I don't want you to think there will be something from this. I'm a player, Jake. You're just going to have to understand that. We can be friends." He winked, letting me know he was only kidding, but he got the point.

"Friends," I repeated, feeling a smile glue on my face, "I like that."

Victoria came back, flowers in a thin vase, placing it on the make-up counter. I suddenly felt like some sort of Broadway star being visited by her biggest fan before a night on the stage. It felt oddly comfortable and entertaining. Victoria proceeded to adding some make-up as Mike stood by talking animatedly about work and how he expected the night to turn out. A few tall, attractive men began walking in, seeming to know where to go and how to get ready. Victoria casually looked over her shoulder a few times, greeting the men explaining she would be with them in a minute as Mike continued his rants, making me laugh despite myself.

When Victoria was finally finished, she stepped back to make sure everything was good. Mike nodded with her, staring at me and licking his lips. I felt my cheeks go red, noticing that he was openly checking me out.

"I'm totally sure you're going be worth a lot." Mike whistled. I frowned, not sure what he meant.

"Worth a lot?" I asked. Both him and Victoria exchanged glances. Suddenly I was aware that something about this Fund Raiser had not been said.

"Um, honey," Victoria said sweetly, "I don't believe I mentioned that you will be a model for an aunction." She said smally.

"A What?!" It was hard enough digesting I'd be standing in front hundreds of gay men, but now I was being aunctioned off to them? "Aunctioned off for what?"

"It depends." Victoria smiled shyly, "Under $1000 is a kiss on the cheek, $1000-9000 is a dance and anything over that is a date." I stared back at her, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks more.

"It's okay," Mike tried to reassure, "You're definitely going to be over $10,000."

"I don't _want_ to be." I said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, but you're too hot not to be." I fell against the chair, feeling a bit defeated. I had no choice. Now that I knew this charity was for Garrett's business, I felt obligated to do this. I had to suck it in. The more money, the better, if it would help him help people.

"Fine, fine." I inhaled, trying to get over the sudden on rush of information.

"You won't regret it, honey." Victoria hugged me gently as not to mess up my costume. I got up out of the chair, making room for the next model to sit in it. Mike walked me off the a corner of the shop, grinning the entire time.

"What?" I stared at him.

"You're going to get this fund raiser some big bucks." I punched his shoulder as he laughed.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked. It wouldn't be a date if we arrived seperately. Mike's chest puffed up at that.

"Mine, of course." He said proudly. He was known around the department at work for his his cars. He was a collector as well as a son of a director who owns a famous car manufactoring company.

"Alright, I'll put all my clothes in my car and meet you at yours." I said. It was a little before 7 and we needed to be there as soon as possible to get in the line-up of what I now knew to be the aunction off.

Mike left, getting the car ready and I took my clothes that were hanging neatly in the wardrobe rack, folding them over my arms before turning in the direction of the exit. I was surprised to see Emmett entering. He looked just as shocked to see me.

"Babe," He called out, before shaking his head smally, "Jake, you're modeling?" I nodded, catching a trace of a frown on his face before he smiled widely, "You need a ride there? I'd love to escort you in." I didn't like the sound of that.

I shook my head, "I already have a ride, Em." Now I could see the frown, solidly placed on his face.

"With who?" He asked. I knew the tone too well.

"Em," I warned, watching his anger falter on his face, before coming back. It was like he was internally battling something. He closed the gap between us, tucking his fingers against my palm, "Don't." I whispered, trying not to make a scene. He was supposed to be following Alice's advise, letting me have outside relationships.

"With who?" He asked again, this time softly, copying my tone.

"Emmett, honey!" I heard Victoria call out from the powder area, "I'm so glad you came on account of Alice. That girl is too busy to sleep right now. The clothes are in the backroom." She called out to him. That gave me the oppurtunity to pull my hand away.

"I'll see you there?" I tried to sound as casual as I could, but the look on his face wasn't helping.

"You might want to hurry, dear!" Vicky called to him, "Alice doesn't like to wait."

I slipped out the door, without turning back. Mike was waiting in a very new yellow Camaro. After placing my clothes in my car, I hopped in, enjoying the comforts of the passenger seat.

"Take a ride with me and Bumblebee." He grinned at me widely, before hitting the gas.

I felt a weight slowly rise off my shoulder as we took turn after turn to our destination.

* * * *

The warehouse was loaded with men and women in suits and dresses. I almost assumed it was some sort of award ceremony we were really heading into. The walls inside seemed to be coated with a deep blue velvet material with mellow lit multi-shaped lamps hanging from the high ceiling. The bar counters glowed with red lights and the stage shone yards down with the same tinted lights. There was a very wide dance floor where a few of the guests were now swaying with glasses of drinks in hand. Many of the men before me, I knew from Emmett's club, but I was overwhelmed to see them in their attire, dress shirts and slacks and even some in ties. Some of the men I noticed turned to look at me, some with their mouths slightly ajar. I smirked, noticing how odd it must be for me to be dressed so colorfully in this formal gathering.

"Over here," Mike guided me by the elbow, "Victoria said we could go through these doors to get to the back rooms." I followed him down a long, dark hallway, music echoing from the main part of the building. The hallway curved before opening up to a spacious, furnished room with a door on the opposite wall.

"She said she'll meet up with you back here." Mike said.

"And what about you?" I asked, getting a happy smile from him.

"Well, I go and cruise some guys. Make sure everyone's pockets are full."

I scoffed, "And what will I do?" I asked. Before he could answer, I heard a squeal of joy from behind me.

"Oh my, Jacob!" I heard Alice scream. Mike felt that was answer enough to my question. He squeezed the same hand Emmett held a half hour before, then pecked my cheek wishing me luck before stepping past me, down the hallway. Alice was then in sight, a bellowy dark green dress over her small frame. Her hair was short and spikey as usual, but this time with a dark green flower clipped in just abover her right ear. She looked adorably annoying.

"I can't believe Vicky got you to do it." She giggled. I didn't feel it was necessary saying I was dooped into it, so I let her continue admiring my outfit, "And who was that?" She cocked her head in the direction of Mike.

"Mike." She raised her eyebrows at the name, "A co-worker who came with me as a date." I explained. That seemed to satisfy her.

"What do you think of his outfit, Bella, honey," Alice cocked her head, looking past me. Bella stepped into my sight. I could tell she dressed herself. Her look was simple. A black, sheer blouse with a pencil skirt and flats. Her long brown hair was melded into a single braid, falling over her right shoulder. She had champagne glass in hand, although she hadn't taken a sip from it yet.

"You look like a model advertising something sexy." She giggled, giving me the look-down.

"Like lube?" Alice finished for her, giving her a very interesting look. Bella blushed and laughed. I assumed it was an inside joke they established. It was good to see them getting close.

"The aunction should be starting in a half hour." Alice giggled, "I can't wait."

"I wonder how much you'll sell for?" Bella asked innocently.

"A lot." Alice seemed so sure of herself, "Bella, you have no idea how much attention he attracts alone on a daily basis."

"Alice," I started, knowing this was the beginning of a very long rant of her explaining every encounter I ever had with a guy.

"What?" She winked, biting her tongue, "You attract a lot of attention."

My eyes narrowed at her.

"Even from _taken _men." She added slyly, noticing how I looked away as soon as she said it. Alice was a nuisance. Edward suddenly came to mind and I wondered where he was. Alice and Bella continued talking, joking amongst themselves until a few of the models entered alongside Victoria.

I felt jerked from whatever world I was in, hearing Alice yelp that it was time for the aunction. I sighed, hands shaking slightly. I suddenly wanted the night to be over.

* * * *

The sixth model was called up. At least I thought it was the sixth. I wasn't sure anymore. All I knew was that out of all eight, I would be the last. Victoria would appear from the stage, escort one of them out and speak into the microphone about the clothes design, how good of a kisser each model was or their favorite choices in butt plug shopping. I felt the shudders again, imagining myself up there in front of those people, Edward especially. If he came.

I sat on one of the available lounge chairs, watching as a model and make-up artist gossiped about this and that. I hadn't even realized I had company.

"Everytime I see you, you're sad." His young voice sounded so gentle and kind. I turned to see Seth standing before me in a fitted, red buttoned down shirt and a very thin tie. He looked about a year or two older. I smiled, noticing that he was working out as well. Seth with muscles was like a kitten hissing angerily. No matter how intimidating it was supposed to be, it always ends up being adorable.

"Seth," I found myself saying with affection. He was like a little brother I never had, "Why are you back here?"

"Alice told me to check on you." He was examining me with curious eyes, "She said that you were acting off and-" He blushed, biting his lip.

"What?" I smiled, loving how he fidgeted.

"She said I was getting too much attention from the guys." He shrugged as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Who?" I asked, feeling a bit protective.

"I don't know." He shrugged again, "I saw him come in with Victoria. I met him before. He was talking to me a lot. I just think he wants a friend. He doesn't look like he's use to this kind of stuff." Seth said, fumbling with a button on his shirt.

I felt a dark cloud of dread hang over my head. I knew exactly who it was. "Stay with me, okay?"

"Sure." He grinned, "We can play 21 questions." He said, settling in a seat next to me.

Victoria stepped out from behind the door leading to the stage and called my name. I turned, surprised that the model before me was gone.

"Seth, Sweetie baby," She said to him, while walking over to collect me, "Can you make sure Alice hands out the right tickets to the auction winners?" He nodded, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Good luck, Jake." He said before disappearing down the hallway.

"You're next, Pumpkin." She held out her hand and I stood up, taking it. We walked towards the door, down a short hallway and onto the flash of light and faces. My mind was still on Seth as Victoria held up a mic introducing me and my outfit, asking me to turn. I did so, turning back, before she explained how very single I was, causing a few of the audience to laugh. I blushed, unable to see past the lights shining heavily on me. Victoria made one more comment about me being a tender and beautiful soul that had me wishing I could just disappear but it got a handful of "Awws" from a handful of the women present. Victoria guided me to what looked like a throne in the middle of the stage, asking me to sit. I did. I had a better visual of who was in the audience. I couldn't make out any faces I recognized though.

"Alright, my children, let's start this off," She looked to the audience, "Do all the Spectrum Aunction Participants have their colored patterns. We're starting at 100." Victoria said.

There was silence and Victoria smiled.

"Alright, wow, all SAPs. That's a first." It went on for about an hour. I could make out a few colors, over time they thinned to about four, then three and eventually it was two. The signs being held up were colors instead of numbers like in any other auction. Blue and Red were left. I watched as each time Vicky said a number, they both shot up. I couldn't make out the owners, but I was beginning to become interested, although this was getting ridiculous. The number was already at 11000.

The crowd was gasping, turning their heads to catch the colors flying up in the sea of people. Soon it was at $16000, then $20000. Victoria was nearly losing her mind.

"Oh children, it looks like Jacob is a very desired morcel. He is worth every penny." I watched with interest as $21000 was called out and finally just the red stick of color stuck up from the crowd. Victoria fanned herself, thanking the participant.

"That should be one very eventful dinner." She laughed in the mic, "Turning to wink at me. "I dare say, that deserves all three awards."

I gawked at her, but the crowd clapped and hooted. Victoria helped me to my feet and guided me down the stairs towards the crowd, who parted politely, their eyes following me along with a bright spotlight. It was hard to see, but once I was deep enough into the crowd, I could make out the red card held just above a head like a beacon.

I gasped and Victoria shook her head in silent awe. She let my arm go, held the mic to her face and spoke, "Cue music," She then turned to me and with a glimmer of coyness in her eye she exclaimed, "Cue kiss."

I stared at the green eyes, unable to fathom what was going on, "Why?" I tried asking, but I wasn't able to get it out.

He leaned in, lips to my ear, "It was Bella's idea," His voice was huskier on the dance floor, "Aren't you going to kiss me?" I wasn't sure if it was right. But it was only the cheek, right? I turned my head slightly, connecting my lips to his cheek and nearly losing my balance when I felt the sudden rush of heat pulsate from my lips to his skin.

"Edward." I felt myself whisper into his ear and the music started. If I wasn't in this compromising situation, I would have attacked whomever made the choice in song. Boys II Men's, I'll Make Love To You.

There was no words describing how inappropriate it was.

I tensed, feeling his hands fall to my waist.

"It's okay," He whispered, "This is for a good cause, remember?" I suddenly had the feeling that he was secretly getting joy from the excuse of having a reason to touch me. This wouldn't be something that'd sit well with Bella. It couldn't be.

It didn't even cross my mind that someone else in that building would have been more against it. I felt my body being jerked away from Edward's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard the familar growl. Emmett stood between us, a blue card in hand. I watched, breath held as realization dawned on me. The long aunction battle was between them.

"Emmett." I found my voice after a few seconds, but he igrnored me.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked politely.

"Yes." I could see The blue card crushing in Emmett's hand, "Aren't you _fucking_ his sister?"

I could see disbelief cross Edward's face at Emmett's harsh words. A small circle was widening around us as people began to stare at the commotion. I attempted to step between them, but Emmett's hand pushed me behind me.

"I'm not a child, Emmett!" I snapped.

"My privite life is my own, and I'd like if you would respect that." Edward said calmly, although there was a quiver of anger in his voice.

"Not if it involves _him._" Emmett took a threatening step forward, but I dived in between them, my back to Edward who hadn't moved from where he stood.

"Emmett, you promised." I hissed at him low enough so no one caught what I said.

That seemed to do the trick. The look of fury died on his face instantly and he took a step back.

"Babe," He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"You're making a fool of yourself." I felt my stomach tighten when his eyes cringed in pain, "And you're hurting me."

His shoulder sagged,"Jake-" He started again, but he quieted himself.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and his voice in my ear, "You okay?"

I didn't have time to answer. Over the music, I could hear Alice cry out Emmett's name. I felt my body tense, waiting for her to make more of a scene, perhaps even outing our affair to everyone, but I was surprised to see her break through the crowd, eyes brimming with tears.

"S-Seth!" She cried, before turning to run back through the bodies. People murmered, staring where she ran. Victoria watched from the stage, dropping the mic and disappearing through the curtains of the stage. I dived after Alice hearing Edward call out behind me. I followed the green dress past the bar, down the hallways and through an open door out to the night air.

I could hear the screams mixing with the howl of the wind.

"Stop! Stop!" Bella repeated into the night as a lump on the ground lay yards away, a figure hovered above it.

"Bella!" I shouted. My senses were overwhelmed. Why was Bella crying and screaming? Was she in pain? What did this have to do with Seth? Where was he? Why was the wind so loud? I ran towards the lump on the ground. A flash of light ahead had me halt in my steps. I saw the shine of red and black. Then Alice was behind Bella, pulling her back. I saw him then. The dark eyes, staring down as he uttered words I was sure I'd never hear again in my life.

I dived, hoping to knock him back on concrete, desiring to feel my fists against his face, gut, anywhere would do. But I was now constricted, hands tugging me back by the elbows.

"No!" I screamed, trying to fight against the hold. I couldn't hear anything but my ragged breathing and protests I was able to shout out. A crumbled blue card fell at my feet and I felt the air push against me as Emmett's large form dove by, tackling the body to the ground. I still felt the hands holding me back and I still fought.

"Love, calm down." I heard his voice, "He has it. He's dealing with it."

I watched the crumpled form on the ground move, the body shake as it coughed out. I saw blood. God, I saw blood.

"Seth!" My voice came out in choked sobs.

Emmett was now back on his feet, crouching to raise the limp body.

He looked so small.

My body gave. I couldn't breathe.

* * * *

I didn't know if I had passed out or perhaps went in some form of a catatonic state, but when I finally came to, I was in the familar darkness of my room. I couldn't move, due to the weigh over my waist . I heard steady breathing behind me and the faint sounds of engines as cars passed.

What happened?

How did I get home?

I tried to move again and that seemed to disturb whatever held me in place.

"Jacob?" I was surprised to hear Edward's voice right against my ear, "How are you? Do you need anything?" I felt safe hearing his voice, even with the ache in my chest.

"Edward." I whispered his name, hoping that would make this comfort last longer.

"I'm here, Love," He said tenderly. I felt fingers stroking my hair and weight around my waist tighten slightly, "What do you need?"

"What happened?" My voice croaked out.

He was silent for a moment, before he finally spoke, "It was too much for you." I shuddered, getting flashes of images.

"Where is everyone?"

"At the hospital." He stopped hearing my intake of breath, "Jacob?"

"Tell me." I whispered, doing my best to control myself. I was hoping everything was a dream. The fund raiser, James, everything, "Please."

He exhaled behind me, holding me closer to him, "Emmett drove Seth to the hospital and Alice came with. Bella was worried about you, but considering the state Alice was in, I told her she was better off watching her. There was nothing she could do for you while you were..." His voice trialed off.

"Is he..?" My voice shook, "Seth?"

Edward's fingers massaged my scalp as he continued speaking, "Seth will be fine. He has a few bruised ribs and a broken wrist. I got your phone from your car for any updates from Emmett. He decided to stay the night at the hospital. He's not taking no for an answer. Bella is staying with Alice."

I took everyhing in, my mind racing with questions, but I had to ask the next, "And James?"

Edward's fingers stopped stroking, "We took care of him." He said darkly.

"What did you-"

"Honey, I'll tell you everything you need to know when you're better. But for now, sleep, okay?"

My eyes remained wide, my mind alert, "I'm not tired." I said, honestly.

"You need to relax." He said softly.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You're shaking," He pointing out. I hadn't noticed. My body vibrating against him, my hands barely kept still. I tucked them between my legs, hoping that would do the trick.

"You're not okay, Jacob."

"I _have_ to be." I argued, "I have to see him." I made to sit up, but he held me to him tighter. My back collided with his chest.

"We're going first thing in the morning."

"I want to go now." I attempted to fight, but my damn hands couldn't grip his arm tight enough, "Please." I tried to fight, but my efforts did very little.

"Love," He shhed me, stroking my chest with his hand as I tried to fight against him.

"I need to." My eyes itched and my throat tightened for the second time that day. I gave up, allowing him to witness me at my weakest as I let my body react as it should have when I saw Seth.

I screamed, I sobbed, I fought and yet he held me to him, promising me everything was going to be alright. After what felt like hours of a emotionally altering process, my body went slack againt him. At this point, I was aware of the damage I did. The arms that held me to him were now covered in scratches and I'm sure his ribs hurt, considering how hard I threw my own arms around.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out ragged after the strain I had put on my throat earlier.

"For what, sweetie?" His arms stroked my own. I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck as he waited for an answer.

"Everything." I said, honestly.

"Don't be." He whispered. My body relaxed at the comfort those words brought. He didn't sound angry or annoyed. He was as calm as the day I first met him.

"Thank you." I was finally able to say after a moment of silence.

"For what?"

"Everything." I felt his hand stop where they were on my arms. I turned to face him, only to see his green eyes, thoughtfully staring back.

"Jacob." He spoke softly. I shuddered feeling his breath on my lips, "You don't have to thank me. I'm here for this."

"No," I shook my head, "You don't have to be here."

"I do." I felt a pang in my chest at those words, "I need to take care of you. I want to. You're everything to me."

My breath caught in my throat.

His eyes bored into mine intensely and his hands slid along my cheek combing, up into my hair, "I love you so much."

"Ed-" I started, but couldn't finish. I was lost for words, "Kiss me. Please." Was all that could come out.

His hands clenched into fists in my hair and I was leaning into him, breathing in his scent. My body burned and my heart ached and longed for physical connection. His lips barely brushed mine and my body shook violently. I felt cured of everything, even for that small fraction of time.

"Please," I urged, noticing how our lips touched, but there was no pressure, "Please."

He pulled away instantly, hearing the jingle of my phone. "It could be Emmett." He reached behind him, picking up my phone. I could see his eyes narrow in the flashing phone spotlight.

"Is it him?" I asked, sitting up. I noticed how much my body ached as though it was sore.

"No." He said lowly, handing to phone to me, his eyes blank, "It's Garrett."

* * *

**AN: **Agh, no one hit me! I actually made mention of this chapter a few posts ago. I remember saying that it would get emotionally draining, so I had to prepare myself. So, here it is. This was ultimately everyone beginning to show their true colors. If you paid attention carefully, nearly every character did or said something that gives you a hint to what will happen in future chapters. The big obvious, was Edward's love confession. I knew the only way to bring these two characters together despite Bella was to have something extreme happen to Jacob. And also, this and next chapter is sort of a build up for the Garrett spin off. Garrett becomes a bigger part in this ol' fic here. He isn't going anywhere, which might not make Edward happy.

Hope this chapter wasn't too long and quick for you guys. The next chapter will explain everything better and of course will have Garrett/Jacob conversation.


	14. Punch

**Author's Notes:** Finally, done with most of my finals. Just one more to go, but all the crazy stuff is out of the way.

I decided to start the Garrett story after this and then when that is done, round back to Jake and Emmett. And speaking of Garrett, it looks as if my fellow readers are right on the money about him. And for those of you with accurate guessings of Garrett, you'll just love how this chapter ends.

And just a fyi to anyone concerned, James did not rape Seth, just battered him up a bit. I'm sure if given the chance though, he would have. I won't address what happened to him in this chapter, but it will be discussed later. And it ain't pretty. And regards to those that picked up on Bella's _odd_ behavior, that's good. There will be a very brief explanation of that later. And to those concerned about Edward's and Jacob's out of character's personalities. I'm sorry if it bothers. I really was attempting this story to be _very_ different from what I usually write. It goes under the belt along with_ The Fix Up_ and me steering away from their personalities, although keeping most of the secondary character's.

**Autumn Fiery Star**: I totally agree with you about Edward getting off lightly. Don't worry, my dear. He's going to feel the burn sooner than you think. ;) and I totally didn't think about Seth being like Taylor, but I see it now. He is just a precious, little angel...with muscles.

**TheyCallMeCyclone:** I like your point of calling the story Reconstruction. I want it to piece together with Garrett and his conflict in the story and yes, a part of that would be Jacob. But, I'll save the info about that for later....

I appreciate all your input. Keep them coming. I'm open to anything you want to be discussed for the next installations (Or what I like to call, "Spin Offs") of Simon Says.

I Do Not Own the Characters

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Punch**

I sat up, arms getting a draft of air as the blankets fell from me. It seemed like I was still wearing the V-tee Victoria dressed me in, but my jacket and hat were off. My hair flowed freely past my shoulders as I stared in Edward's direction in the room. I held up a shakey hand, unsure if it was the right idea for this moment to be broken by a phone call.

Then sanity hit me.

I took my cell from him, weighing the device in my hand as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Garrett?" I couldn't help sounding relieved, knowing he was on the other line.

"Wolf Boy," He sighed. Something about his tone, let me know he felt the same way, "Please tell you are okay."

"I am." I answered, watching Edward turn away, his back tightening through his shirt. He moved and my hand shot out, fingers trailing down his back causing him to turn to face me. "Please, stay" I mouthed to him. He smiled, sadly, leaning forward so his hands could touch my cheek.

"I'll give you a minute," He whispered, "I'll be in the living room."

"Am I interupting a special moment?" Garrett asked, "Phones are a forever thing. I can call back anytime."

"No." I protested. I was overloaded with questions and concerns. Perhaps he could help me out. Well, I was sure he could, "It's okay."

"It is late." He went on. Edward was up from the bed, walking to the door.

"It's fine." I said into the phone. It was hard hiding the tenderness in the tone. I couldn't help feeling an affection for Garrett. It was almost impulsive. Edward paused, looking back at me in the doorway as if picking up on that thought, but with a lingering look, he disappeared.

"God, Jacob," Garrett's breath filled my ears, "I didn't even know Victoria had this planned. She has been trying to get me out, but financially-" He was silent for a second, "She told me everything that happened. She was beside herself. She said an employee of Emmett's was-" He didn't finish. I never heard him sound so lost.

"His name is Seth." I said, bridging the silence between us. I uncurled my legs from under the blankets, feeling a sudden void in my chest now that Edward wasn't in the room, "And the guy that hurt him..." This wasn't the conversation I wanted to have, not now.

"I remember Seth. Good kid." He said sadly, "I'm coming back." This time his voice sounded harsh and clear.

"What?" and mines sounded weak.

"This turned out working better than the fund raiser itself," He said darkly, "I'm booking a flight now. I need to check up on you and everyone else, make sure the kid is okay-"

"Garrett," I crawled my legs to the end of the bed, phone pressed to my cheek, "You don't have to-"

"I heard how you took it." My body froze in mid-movement, waiting for him to continue, "Victoria was there when the ambulence arrived for Seth. She said you weren't responsive. Jacob, she said it was like you shutdown."

I felt a shudder rise up my spine, "I-" I bit my lip, "I don't remember."

"Who would?" I fumbled with the phone, feeling my hand shake, "I'm not liking this, Little Man. Is he with you?"

My heart panged, "Who?"

"Edward." Garrett answered, "I believe I heard a _male _voice. Was that him?"

"Yes."

"Well, would you look at that?" He laughed with surprising humor in his voice, "Fighting dirty, are we?"

"I'm not." I tried to argue, but it came out flat, "I don't want to."

"Love makes you do some wicked things." Garrett's voice sounded pained and restrained as if he knew.

* * * *

I emerged from my room about a half hour later, ears picking up at the sound of a faint whistling from the kitchen. I followed the source of noise, walking in on Edward putting my stainless steel kettle on an inactive portion of the stove. I could see two mugs on the high table in the corner, little teabag tags hanging off the rims. He noticed me watching, his eyes softened, watching me standing there, probably a bit haggered from the night. The conversation with Garrett was mostly about his trip back. So far, it was going to be one-way, him staying in the same hotel like before, renting a car and keeping tabs on everything. He was pretty much sold on staying in the city and seeing how Victoria raised nearly $45,000 in funds, in which Garrett complimented, no thanks to me and my _magnetism _to perfect men, he was able to search around to rent a spot for his expanding business.

Edward went between the mugs, pouring the hot water in until the water nearly hit the top.

"Sugar? Cream?" He asked, placing the mug back on the counter.

I shook my head, "I have no appetite." I declined.

He went to the fridge, taking the canister of almond cream, "This is not for your appetite, Jacob," He poured cream into one of the mugs, which I assumed was his own, before placing the canister on the table, "You had a rough night and you need something to soothe you."

"I don't think I can stomach anything right now." Maybe if I waited until later in the day. It was a little past midnight and I knew my body wasn't use to digesting anything at this time, but then again, I hadn't had anything in my system since noon the day before.

"For me, Jacob." He pleaded. He watched me intensely. He looked too concerned for his own good.

"Okay." I waited at the desk as he added a little sugar to his tea before offering some to mine. I shook my head, accepting my tea as it was. We sat there at the table, sipping our teas idly. My mind was still a bit blurry as to what happened. He watched me carefully as I processed what to ask first. I thought of Mike. Where was he when everything happened?

"Mike," His name came out, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow, "My date."

"Are you speaking of the blonde gentleman with the yellow Camaro?" He asked. I wasn't sure how to take the expression on his face. He fingered the tag connecting to the thin string of the tea bag. He saw me nod curtly, before answering, "He gave us a ride back. He was...very concerned about you." I blinked, feeling a bit guilty. How did this look to him? Garrett and Mike in one night. I remember Victoria saying I had a big heart, but did Edward see that differently? The friendships I had with these men could easily look like something else. I suddenly had the urge to explain myself, but I held my tongue. I didn't have to explain myself to him now, it had to be the other way around. I had a sister to protect.

"Was it really her idea?" I asked.

Edward's expression changed, "She jokingly suggested it," He stirred the tea by the string, staring blankly at the mug, "But Alice said it would be a good idea, considering how she heard about... the family I came from. She said it would be even better if it was you I aunctioned for." I mentally cursed Alice.

"And Bella didn't suspect-" I bit my lip, "Did you even talk to her?"

"It was her." He answered, but I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Her?"

"Bella said she needed time to think about the wedding."

I frowned, "Did she call it off?"

"No," His jaw tightened, "Just _post-poned_ it."

I watched as his finger gingerly pushed the mug away from him, "Edward," I started, "We can't do this." His eyes met mine.

"I know." His body was still, face like stone, yet his green eyes echoed with a strong yearning that could only be matched with my own, "I want you for myself. So bad. It's making me lose all that held me together. I'm unraveling, Jake." He whispered painfully, pulling his eyes away from mine.

My heart ached, "I want you happy." I extended my hand across the table in attempts to feel his own, but I stopped short.

"That can't happen unless you're with me," His hand hovered over my own before his fingers gently intertwined with mine, "It looks as if that will never happen, will it? I want to spare her the pain, so I can't marry her and I can't let her see me with you. And...I can't see you."

My stomach churned, "You shouldn't disappear everytime things get hard, Edward. Don't let this slip away like Jasper did."

"You mean this?" His fingers squeezed mines.

"Everything." My chest panged, knowing that that choice he finally made may not be me, "You told me days ago that you would refuse seeing me make a choice when I'm vulnerable. Well, I can't let you do the same."

I pulled my hand away from his, noticing the way his eyes widened in hurt, "I love you, Edward. That feeling has haunted me since the very day-" I had to bite my tongue on that. It shouldn't matter, "but I can't let this get to my head and neither should you. If you love my sister, marry her. If not, let her go. In the end, someone will hurt. Don't worry who it is."

"You know I can't do that." He said lowly.

"You may not have control over whether someone hurts or not, but you do have control - _we_ do- over how much someone does."

I couldn't stay in the room anymore. The idea of contuining the conversation was draining alone. I wanted nothing but to be next to him, have him to myself, but in this world being selfish and ruthless wasn't the right way to go. I didn't want to do _wicked_ things and it was about time I fixed that problem.

* * * *

I was able to get back to sleep after a few hours of tossing and turning, floating faces of Edward, Emmett, Garrett and Seth on my mind. How the hell was I going to situate the men in my life, allign them as they were?

I fell into a deep sleep, dreams filled with swirling lights, colorful cards and blood. There was a lot of blood. I woke up panting, my throat tightening as I cried out. The sun poured in, individual rays on my bed. My phone buzzed and I lifted to check that I had a text from Garrett.

_I just arrived at JFK. I'm stopping by Victoria's then heading to the hospital. I need to see you._

My heart's dangerous pace ceased a bit as I texted back, a feeling of comfort easing me, knowing he was in the same state as I.

_I will be there all day. Let me know when you are there._

I glanced at the time on the phone, seeing that it was a little after 7. The flight from Florida to NYC was about 3 hours, so that meant that not 2 hours after our conversation, he was on the plane. I was out of my bed, grabbing some clothes and within 10 minutes I was stepping out of the shower. I dressed into a simple white t-shirt and jeans, tying my hair up in its usually messy ponytail and stepped out greeted by the usual cool air of the living room. Edward seemed to have already have showered and dressed earlier, stepping out of the guest room with a luggage bag in hand. Our eyes met and I felt the familar tuggings in my chest.

"Are you leaving?" I asked. He didn't say anything right away. He dropped the luggage at his feet.

"I got a suite at the Marriott."

"I thought you hated hotels?"

He smiled, shaking his head. His eyes met my own, "Being in this house with you will drive both of us crazy. I want to end things with Bella the right way. I don't want her catching me staring at you. I don't think I can trust myself being near you without doing something." I knew he was right. How many times did we admit we were wrong, yet continued getting closer. I was proud we held any physical intimacy back, although it was worse having the emotional connection we did.

"We'll visit Seth as long as you want and I'll check in tonight with Bella."

"So you're leaving my sister?" I asked. It still didn't sit right in my gut knowing that this had to be done, but I _knew_ this would make her happy in the end. I believed that with every fiber in me.

"Yes."

"And then what?" I asked. I eagerly wanted an answer I knew I wouldn't get. We couldn't live happily ever after. Not in the way I desired.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Love."

* * * *

The car ride was silent and although I knew this was against the rules, I allowed for his hand to loosly hold mine as I drove at a slug pace through the city. He kept to himself, pensieve, but not distant as I expected him to be after our midnight conversation. This was the first time I ever thought "bags packed" could be a sign of good thing. Overall, it was very necessary.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, feeling a little anxious. I hadn't seen fully what Seth looked like and judging by the little I caught, I lost time and consciousness. Granted, it was my first breakdown after a compiling of events, but I wasn't over everything just yet. I took a glance to my right, noticing Edward's eyes on mine. Had he been watching me the last few minutes of the drive? His eyebrows were furrowed and his pink lips were pressed together tightly. I could feel the uncertainty rolling off of him like steam.

I looked away, afraid I'd give too much of my thoughts away, "I'll be fine."

"Maybe you should wait a day," He said carefully, "Emmett said Alice is having a hard time coming in as well. I can stay another night-"

"No." I shook my head. We both knew I wanted him around an extra day, but I was done using others as my crutch, "I can handle this."

The wrinkle between his eyes grew deeper. I reached up a hand, trying my best to flatten the wrinkle with my thumb, "You know, you're developing a bad habit of that," I lightly joked, "What happened to that light hearted gentleman I met a few days ago?"

His hand was quick, catching mine, before quickly pecking my palm, "His world was turned upside down." He replied sadly.

"I imagine he's gripping damn tight to keep himself grounded."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as his eyes bore into mine, "Love, you have no idea."

We followed Emmett's directions, taking the elevator to our destination, before following down a series of halls. We caught his big form outside Seth's room with a handful of trash. He looked tired, but he sported a smile, noticing us when we approached.

"Boy has one hell of an appetite." He laughed.

"He's up?" I didn't expect that at all.

"Of course he's up." He said gently, watching my expression carefully, "Jake, babe, you alright?" I felt the sudden warmth from his stare. It was hard to forget that there was so much love there. I could feel Edward move beside me, turning away.

"I'll be at the food court," He said softly. I knew his true intentions, "Need anything?" I shook my head. We watched as he left and there was a brief silence between us.

"Hey, walk with me to the trash." I nodded, not sure what to say and I followed Emmett down the hall, It was when we reached the trash and everything was rid of, did he turn to me, "Did he take good care of you last night?"

I knew who he was talking about, "He did."

"And that _Mike _guy?"

"Emmett." I warned.

"What?" He shrugged.

"You had a tone." He raised his hands innocently, smiling. That damn smile was contagious.

"Babe, I'm looking out is all." He said seriously, "But, you _should_ give me props."

"For what?"

He smirked, looking proud, "I sent him home with you. I would have taken care of you, but Seth needed me," His tone dropped sadly, "but everything worked out."

"But at the warehouse-"

"I'm trying, buddy," It was his time to frown, "You don't know what it's like seeing someone fit perfectly for one of the most important people in your life." He said seriously.

I stared at him blankly, causing him to give an apologetic smile.

"Okay, I guess you do," He said smally, "But we gotta stick together!" He yelled out animatedly, imitating a certain character from a certain animted movie, knowing I'd wouldn't be able to hold back a smile. His eyes softened, watching me laugh despite the situation. I missed this connection we had. It appeared that over time, the qualms of our relationship got in the way of the best things about our friendship. He was still one of my best friends, even if it was a hard thing to swallow that I was in love with him.

_Was._

Something in me sighed in relief. Well, I now understood where Emmett fit in all this chaos.

One down...

I had the sudden impulse to hug him and I did, squeezing his chest to me. I could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed. It was always comforting to me, "Thank You." I said onto his shoulder.

"I'd like to know what I finally did right." He meant it as a joke, but I could hear the seriousness in way he spoke the words. I'm sure he was aware of how much these last few months made him look like the bad guy.

"You let me go." I answered. I could feel his shoulder tense under me then he pulled away so we could look into each other's eyes.

"I'm trying to make up for last night." He shrugged, smiling again, "I'm already breezing past Step Number Three: 'Not letting his life choices affect yours.'." He squeezed my shoulder before dropping his hands, "And I won't. I promise. It'll be hard, but I'll think of you."

He walked me back to Seth's room and we stood in front of the door, me hesitating for a moment.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I can handle it." I replied, my hands shaking.

I turned, opening the door, only to be greeted by an overwhelming whiteness and the figure in the bed, staring in my direction, a smile on his bruised face.

"Jake!" His voice came out hoarse, but other than that he appeared happy. I winced, seeing the bruises along his cheek and the swelling of his left eye, but for the sake of him, I kept my emotions at bay and walked towards his bed. I could see the cast around his hand now and I felt the sudden drop of my stomach.

"Hey, Seth," I tried to keep my voice light, but I failed, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," His shoulder lifted weakly into a shrug, "I never been in a hospital though, so this is pretty cool. Emmett has stolen like 5 cups of pudding for me." He grinned toothily.

"They allowed him to stay here?" I asked. I thought there was such a thing as visiting hours.

Seth rolled his eyes, "He nearly fought one of the nurses around 3 this morning, trying to check up on me. He told me he paid them 'handsomely'." Seth lifted a hand to make the quotation marks, "but I think the nurse just finds him adorable. I heard her swooning on how caring he is, watching over me."

"He just wants to make sure you're alright." I answered meakly, standing awkwardly by his bed.

"Oh!" Seth said, clearly taken aback by something, "Where are my manners? Have a seat!" He gestured towards the chair to the left of me. I felt a wave of joy, knowing that the night before didn't jade him in anyway. He still seemed as bright as ever.

"Hey, have you spoken to Alice?"

I shook my head. After the whole incident, I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't think I was prepared to see Alice in ruins. She was one of the toughest people I ever met, "No Seth, I didn't."

"Oh," He gulped and looked away, "Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me?" I was surprised to see the light, dimming in his face. I would have given anything to brighten him up.

"No, Seth." I shook my head violently, "Last night was tough on her. She was very concerned about you. It can be really hard seeing someone you care about in pain."

"Oh, but I'm not!" Seth argued cutely, "Emmett said they put enough drugs in me to satisfy a crackhead."

"You have bruises." I said, hoping I didn't have to elaborate any farther. This was hard for me too.

"I know." He mumbled, licking his swollen lip, "I messed up, huh?"

I gawked at him, confused, "What?"

"I don't know," He said slowly, "I try not to be a downer on the guys. They like me because I'm young, I know that, but I don't like them. I tell them I've had girlfriends and they don't listen. I don't hate gay people, Jake!" His eyes were wide as if he thought I was hurt by what he said.

"I know, Seth." I assured.

"And I can't say that I will never like a guy. I'm open to any possibilities, but I just didn't like him. I saw him before and I thought he was straight, I mean that's why they called him 'Straight James,' right?" I felt my body freeze at the name, "I told him I wasn't interested and he still kept talking and then he just got mad at me. He grabbed me and I said some pretty rude things to him. I felt bad after and went to apologise and well-" His eyes stared blankly ahead for one second and the next, he was shaking his head as if he just didn't get it. There was no fear, nor anger. I couldn't understand how his mind worked. Something this impacting in his life seemed to have little affect on him.

"Seth, it was _not_ your fault." I made sure to make myself clear, "James was twisted and he wanted to take advantage of you, he wanted to hurt you."

Seth stared back at me. Something about his brown eyes had matured from the night before, "You don't have to say that I was stupid and naive. I know I was, but maybe if I handled things differently-"

"Don't blame yourself." I cut him off, "And you're not stupid, Seth. It's just dangerous sometimes that you're so taken by people and people are so taken by you."

Seth smiled then, "Like you?" He asked. The question took me by surprise. I stared back not sure what to say as the bandaged 18 year old smiled back knowingly.

* * * *

About 20 minutes or so later, I was outside Seth's room. The drugs were working, making him tired and barely coherant. I left him in peace, promising I'd see him later that day. I could make out Edward's profile down the hall, sitting patiently as if he hadn't been there for about a hald hour. He saw me and stood, walking in my direction.

"Hey," He said softly, watching my face carefully, "How did everything go?"

"I-" I didn't know what to say. Well? There was nothing "well" about seeing Seth beaten and bruised.

Edward shook his head, cupping my cheek with a cool hand, "You don't have to answer that." I couldn't help responding to his touch, sighing happily. Having him present was enough for me at the moment.

I could faintly hear approaching steps, but they didn't seem to break our moment.

"You need to eat, Love," He said softly, "They have tasty muffins. Definitely a step up from what I remember hospital food to be like."

"You were in a hospital once?" I asked, feeling grounded by the normal conversation.

He sported a crooked grin, green eyes twinkling in the fluorescent lighting, "My father is a doctor, remember?" I laughed with him, enjoying the moment we were in.

The sound of Emmett's voice brought me to reality.

"He's fine. The kid won't shut up," He seemed to be talking to someone, "And has been eating like a-" He stopped.

Me and Edward pulled away from each other immediately, catching 3 pairs of eyes watching us.

Alice, small and petite, stared back, a look of disappointment and exhaustion in her eyes. Emmett's expression wasn't as harsh, but it appeared as if he looked guilty. Then my eyes met hers. They were glassy, her mouth slightly open. Her hands grasped Alice's tightly before falling at her side. I knew they all saw. As innocent as it felt, I'm sure they could see everything just by the way we were standing together, the way he stared at me, how happy we looked.

Bella, eyes hardening as the wetnes collected and fell on her cheek, took a step forward. She glanced between us, lifting a shaky hand to wipe her tear.

"I trusted you." Her voice came out harsh, but I could feel every bit of hurt behind it.

"Bella-" I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I wanted to tell her I had been fighting against the feelings, that nothing happened, that we were trying to look after her, but something inside said that wasn't enough.

She took another step and then another until she was a foot or so in front of us.

"Bella-" Edward started, but she shook her head.

"Don't." She growled.

She stood in front of us, not moving or saying anything.

My heart hammered against my chest, my legs were weak and my mind was racing for anything to say. "I didn't want to hurt you." That seemed to have inspired movement from her.

My face turned with the force against my cheek.

I should have gotten a punch.

I turned my face to see her, only to witness her back as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Bella," Edward called, following after her.

I stood where I was for a moment, absorbing what had just happened. Alice was now leaning against the hospital wall, quiet. It was the first time I ever seen her so _inactive._ It made me realize the_ wrong_ I had been doing all along. I should I have told Bella as soon as I felt this. I should have. I needed her to know.

"Bella," Her name fell out of me like lead and I was running in her direction. I cried out, feeling strongs hands pulling me pack, "Let go!" I fought against Emmett.

"Jake." He said, holding me against him.

"Let me go, Emmett!" I tried again, but he gripped onto me tighter, "You promised."

That seemed to do the trick for him. He turned me towards him, holding me by both my shoulders to keep me in place, "This isn't about me." He said sternly, "and this isn't about you right now."

"But she hit _me_."

"Because you hurt her," He said calmly, "Let Edward deal with this. You're not the one promising 'through thick and thin' to her."

That's where he was wrong, I lifted my arms, jerking out of his hold, "That's because I already have." I protested. I finally broke free from him, turning and walking away.

"Jake-" Emmett called after me, but I could hear the whisper of Alice.

"Let him go, Em. He needs a moment."

I walked blindly, not in search of Bella or Edward, but myself. I thought I was there for a moment. I recalled what Seth said not a half hour ago, the look in his eyes as he said those words. _"Like you?"_

I was going to fix this. I needed to. I couldn't let my best friend - my sister, go and I couldn't let him go. I just couldn't.

I needed to prove to myself that I couldn't do something so _wicked._ I found myself facing a wall, a roadblock in the hospital. It infuriated me. It was a physical reminder of how lost and misdirected I had been this whole entire time, leading my own damn self into my own roadblocks. It was never Emmett's fault to use me, I allowed him to. It was never Alice's fault to force me out into the world, I blocked myself from it. It was never Bella's fault to cease contact from me, I never called or e-mailed. It was never Seth's fault to allow James to harm him, I let him go.

I was stunned at the stinging from my hand. It pulsated. I stared at my arm, intrigued at how the wall ate it up.I twisted my hand, pulling and wincing when I felt skin being torn off my knuckles. I held my hand to my face, seeing blood and hanging flesh. I felt relief and peace. I stood that way for a countless number of minutes only to jump when I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Whatever the wall did, it deserved it."

I could see a hand cradle my own and I lifted my eyes to meet softened ones, "Garrett?" My voice came out dream-like and faded.

"Hey," He said tenderly, "We are going to need to use some peroxide." He examined my hand, "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I unexpectedly got a travel partner."

"Travel partner?"

His eyes met my own, "Remember my southern friend?" I nodded. My head felt like it was filled with hot air, "He didn't want to be left back in the stormy weather of Florida, so he tagged along."

"Where is he?" It didn't feel like I was speaking. It was almost as if I was on auto-drive.

"At the hotel," He sighed, "We had to go to the Marriott; Bigger space. I didn't want him to feel like he was trapped in a small room."

"Oh." I felt almost absent from the conversation.

"Okay, Wolf Boy," He said gently, "I'll get you a bandage and some disinfectants and you can tell me what the Big Bad Wall did. Sounds like a plan?"

I nodded, letting him guide me.

* * *

**AN: **I think this is what we call the climax of the story, which can only mean one thing, my friends. This story is meeting its end. I have about maybe 2 or 3 chapters to write and _this _part of the series is over. Stay turned for the next chapter and thanks for much for reading and reviewing. I am loving all the responses!


	15. Meet Your Future Self

**Author's Notes: **After this, there are two more chapters and this part of the tale is done. This chapter is important for Jacob, but it is also what I like to call the Garrett/Jasper Chapter. It is pretty much a set up for what will be discussed in their prequel/sequel.

It seems that this fic got nominated for a Silver Cup Twilight Award a week or so ago. I am happy that the story was chosen and I appreciate it very much, although I'm not really going to promote voting for this story. Not this time around at least. I've not quite earned it yet, but I am happy to share the news. It's good motivation to work harder. I'm hoping that the stories following this fic will be better and worked on harder. It seems that I disappointed some readers, and perhaps lost a few due to the direction this fic has went and/or lack of posts.

Yeah, pretty wise to vote for someone else.

Anyways, on with the fic.

Do Not Own Characters

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Meet Your Future Self**

The day I stepped foot in NYC, life became more complicated. Within a week, I was on my first date with a kind, collected man 4 years my senior named Sam. My neighbor had become a good friend and I was slowly falling into the lifestyle of every out, gay adult under 24. Sam was good to me, but wanted too much and quickly took notice of my growing affections for my neighbor. He became jealous and before it could get too dirty, he left. He could smell the complication that was to come.

Life didn't get simpler after that.

My world revolved around a man I sub consciously thought I'd spend the rest of my life with. I was delusionally happy and caught up in something I wasn't prepared for. I talked to my parents barely and even though I kept ties with my sister, it was becoming less and less of a commonality. My botfriend consumed me. I fell so hard that my heart became dependant on him, a long wire connecting him to every vital organ in my system, and if he was to pull away, everything would pull out, including what pumped beneath my chest. And I'd stumble, slip and fall right on it in my attempts to keep up with him, have him close-by.

And that was just what happened. My heart was tugged out as well as my brain. I couldn't eat without a stomach, breath without my lungs, think without my brain. I was a shell of the man I was the moment I moved across from Emmett McCarty.

I thought it insane, perhaps a bit that the moment I saw Edward's and Bella's back turned from me as they disappeared down the hall, that I felt the surge of life fill me. It was never that I lost the reasons to live happily, I just never acknowledged them or were driven to them. I longed for the past, the safeness of that fake, fantasy world. and when it was gone, I wanted no other world, I isolated myself from everything. I became my sister's fear.

In a world, I imagined had no fairytale ending, there were so many heroes. Garrett, Alice, Victoria, Seth, Angela, Mike, Bella and Edward. Of course, Emmett was my hero. He always was. Just a knight in dragon's scales.

With all their effort, life was breathed back into me. It disoriented me, sent me in a dreamlike state, where the world was bright, surreal and tangible. A world where Simon had no say, I did.

It was all me.

A hand cupped my face and kind eyes stared into my own. It took a minute for me to realize I was sitting on a low chair in the hallway of the hospital. I didn't black out, did I? I looked to the eyes for confirmation and was met with a kind smile.

"Enjoying that vacation you always needed?" My face was petted with affection, "I heard the place was great."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "If you were talking..."

"I wasn't." He confirmed, "I was waiting for you."

I held up my hand and frowned. I didn't remember him bandaging my knuckles.

"Did you see the kid?" He asked softly. I never seen pain on his face before. It made him strikingly attractive.

"Yes." I answered simply. I needed to at least explain how it went. It was the least I could do for him, "Seth is doing really well. Emmett says he is eating a lot. He still looks a mess, but I'm sure he doesn't notice it."

"He'll heal with a heart like his and the people that care about him." I heard the deep voice say with such certainty, I didn't find it hard to believe, "But I'm quite sure this little boo-boo has nothing to do with that." He held my scarred hand in his and waited for me to speak.

"Bella, my sister, she-" my heart burned with life, pumping furiously against my chest, trying to break free of it's bone cage.

"Hey," His voice was so gentle. He stroked my hair, tucking a loose strand behind my ear, "Sweetness, you and I both know that buried things are always bound to resurface whether you are ready for it or not."

"Garrett," I choked on a sob, unable to continue for the moment. He waited patiently, palm stroking my back as he knelt before me, "I messed up."

"Your heart can't mess up." He soothed, "But in a fiery situation like this, someone's bound to feel the burn."

"It should have been me," I hiccuped, "They were so happy together."

"Were they, now?" He asked quizically. I had a feeling he didn't believe me. He shouldn't, because I knew personally that they weren't. But it made things simpler to believe that I crashed their perfect world, their fantasy, like mines had been not a year ago. My story didn't really have a bad guy, but maybe theirs can. "You're sister deserves an explanation, that is true. And you and Edward deserve a chance once the dust has settled, but you shouldn't sit here expecting to feel the edge of the sword just because you have gotten use to it, kid. Don't torture yourself, when you deserve to be happy." I sniffled, listening to his words. I couldn't say anything, so I kept silent, doing my best to blink back the tears. He swiped my tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs before pressing his lips to my forehead. Another hero, another day.

"Is it alright if we drop by Seth's room? I'll be a minute. I just want to say hi, see if he remembers me."

"He does." I nodded. Seth could never forget someone so kind hearted like him.

He chuckled, "I hope so." He stood, taking my hand in his and waited for me to stand as well, "We can go back to the hotel and you can relax with me and the Southern Belle. We'll keep that head of yours busy for today. Everyone needs a moment of clarity before things are worked out."

"Thanks." I sighed, happy to be offered even a second of relaxtion. I needed to prepare myself for one of the most difficult moments in my life; coming face-to-face with closure from a broken heart.

* * *

Garrett shifted the car's gear into park, before turning towards me. He offered to drive, considering my slight handicap. The car ride was filled with the conversation about Seth and the incident that had occured that night. Garrett kept it as light as possible, only remarking on how physically strong Seth must be. All that gym visits were having an affect on him. It was a suprinsingly relaxing conversation, considering the subject, but there was something about the way Garrett handled a conversation, that made it so much more bearable.

"Jazz should be renting movies as of now. He can be a sucker for Romantic/Comedies." Garrett spoke more to himself, than me. He smiled briefly as if recalling something before realizing I was in the car with him.

"Jazz?" I felt my eyes tighten in confusion.

"It's another nickname in the list. He gets testy if I use Southern Belle frequently."

"I don't think I ever heard you say his name." I realized. All that I knew about his friend was that he was a southerner which whom Garrett must have befriended in Florida.

"How rude of me, Wolfboy." Garrett raised a hand to his chest, in a gesture of kind apology, "The beautiful blonde you're about to meet goes by the name Jasper as well as any other title I may have concocted over the years."

_Jasper..._

A vivid image of Edward popped into my mind. An image of him the night he spoke of his high school best friend's name. The look of regret and longing.

There had to be more than one gay Jasper in Florida, right? For all I know, Edward's Jasper lived somewhere in Pennsylvania right now. Who's to say he actually stayed in the state.

The world was already small enough, falling in love with the man my sister was supposed to marry. There was no way I would meet the man I love's first male...interest.

"How are you doing?" I was snapped out of my thoughts, feeling his warm hand on my cheek again, "You must really enjoy that place. You have been there already three times this morning."

"I'm so sorry, Garrett." I really was, "Your friend shares the same name as someone Edward use to know. I couldn't help thinking about it." For a moment, I thought I saw fear cross his face, but I may have been a bit out of it, because he seemed just fine, unbuckling himself out of the car before suggesting us eating out for brunch with his friend. I tried to fight off the rising anxiety building in my chest, but it was becoming difficult.

We entered the hotel through the lobby. I took in the large windows, letting in the natural light of the day. There were no need for the modern lamps sitting on the end tables across from the lobby counter. His stay was obviously a bit more pricey than the last hotel he stayed at, although I couldn't clearly remember remember much of that place. We walked straight towards a narrow hallway with four sets of elevator doors. With a squeeze of the hand, Garrett stepped towards the metal buttons beside the doors and pressed the 'up' arrow.

"So what do you think would be a good place for Jazz. This is his first time in the Big City."

My anxiety eased having something else to think about. I went through all the dining locations we could try, ones I particularly found good for tourists. I thought to suggest Junior's. It was a popular spot Alice, Emmett and I use to go to during college days. There were many fond memories there, but the tainting image of Bella and Edward changed my mind. They enjoyed the spot as well.

"There's a restaurant in Times Square." I said, thinking about a perfect spot, "Dallas BBQ."

Garrett didn't even need to consider the idea, with a light chuckle, he nodded in approvement, "Sounds like a plan."

There was an echoing _ding _and the elevator doors behind us opened. We marched towards it, Garrett behind me. Once inside, he leaned past me, pressing the number for hte fourth floor. The elevator door lagged in response, staying open for a few seconds. Garrett repositioned himself next to me, allowing me to see into the hallway.

"Jasper would get a kick out of that. Maybe after, we can stop by and see how Vicky's doing?" I had forgotten how she would have been taking the recent incidents.

I opened my mouth to say a word in agreement, but something held my attention at that moment. the _ding _of an elevator reaching its destination had my eyes lifting straight ahead as a set of doors opened, revealing the occupant in the parellel compartment.

Green eyes stared back at me in confusion, pink lips opening and mouthing my name just as the doors closed.

Did it slip my mind that Edward said he was staying here? Or had I always known? If so, that would have explained the mild anxiety attack I had in the car.

"Jacob, hey, you alright?" Garrett's fingers laced with my own, squeezing in reassurance to bring me back to the world. The pressure on my stomach could have easily been the compartment elevating, but in this situation, I highly doubted it. There was nausea, compressed anxiety and a strong will to breach the metal doors so I could see him, run to him, kiss him.

"I'm-" I gulped the last word and with much effort spat it back up, "fine." It came out forced and a bit too desperate. I didn't want him to know that I wasn't at all fine. In fact, I was ready to crumble that very moment. If he was here, as was Bella, right? Or could she not face either of us? How did he get here? He carpooled with me and Bella with Alice. Did they share a cab together? Did they sit in teary silence as they were driven to their destination or were they able to work it out before they even left the hospital doors? Or had Bella stayed behind, lost Edward through the sea of Doctors and patients?

"Jacob," I knew that tone. I hadn't fooled him, not even for a moment, "I asked if you were alright, not fine. You're definitely not that." The comfort from his hand wasn't felt, so he moved it to my back, a whirlwind of small circles that actually helped a bit.

"Is there a difference?" I was genuinely curious. If there was nothing else I could figure out, maybe sorting out _my_ state of being could put things into place.

"Being 'fine' is alluding to little or no problems at all and to be 'alright' tells that although there are problems, pains and suffering, you're still standing." His voice filled the small space, so clear and even as if he was certain of this.

"How would you know this?"

"You forget, I counsel a lot of lost teens. their bravados of how fine they are is clearly overshadowed by the bruises, dirty clothes and brokenhearts. If there is anyone who knows a difference between 'fine' and 'alright', it is me." The elevator's pressure increased before dropping to a standstill. Garrett's hands moved back to mine, holding it gingerly, "At this point in life, we're rarely ever fine, but we're mostly alright. And that's good enough, right Wolfboy?"

I closed my eyes, basking in his warm light of comfort. Who's idea was it to bless me with such good people and blind me from ever knowing until now?

Me.

I leaned into his form, feeling like a small child although we were the same height, "I can agree with that." the doors opened and we stepped onto a brilliant red carpet, mirroring that of the infamous Hollywood rug celebrities walk on. The hallway wasn't as long as most hotels, where there were usually mazes of doors and narrow openings. There were only four doors, each double. Garrett guided me to the right to the one at the end of the short hallway. There was a moment of him digging into his pocket, before revealing the card, holding it up with a sweet smile before sliding it getting a satisfied click and green light before opening the door. I left my thoughts of Edward momentarily at the door as I crossed the threshold. I didn't want anything to tarnish my manners as a guest and someone making a first impression with a close friend of Garrett's.

"Where's my Belle?" Garrett asked loudly, shutting the door behind us. My eyes sweeped over the rather lavish suite. Long, wide windows looking over the browns and greys of building windows and gaps of space to see a bit of skyline. It was hard to get a very flattering view of NYC if you were below the city's building heights. Garrett walked me to the open living room area to beautiful white couches donned with a spectrum of colorful throw-pillows. I could hear a shuffle just beyond the room down a short hallway where a set of double doors were slightly ajar.

"Gary, what did I say about calling me that?" A very sweet, southern rich voice spoke from the doors.

"What did I say about calling me Gary?" Garrett fired back lightly, laughing when we heard the faint sounds of a scoff.

"Well, I still refuse to call you Rett."

Garrett rolled his eyes at the comment, before mumbling, "6 years and refuses to call me by my nickname."

"I didn't know you had any." It was dumb to say, but realistically I had only knew Garrett for a few days. And even with the close bond I had to him, not enough time had passed for me to proberly abbreviate his name into something else, or conform with any nicknames that may have already been given. Ironically enough, time knew no limit to him. I was already accurately labeled. A low creak had me turning my head towards the door where a slender, tall golden haired blonde walked out. He was graceful, his outift complimenting his frame and composure. he wore a thin, cream white turtle neck sweater and fitted jeans. His hair, slightly wet was unnaturally tamed even in its fullness. His eyes were a darker color of green or blue, I couldn't make up my mind which from where from my distance. With such ease, he closed the gap between us, eyes firmly on Garrett. I don't even think he noticed I was in the room yet.

"Everything went well?" He looked more concerned than he should, "Did you see Seth?"

"Yeah, the kid is remarkably bouncy. Not much can keep him down long." He answered.

The blonde kept his gaze on Garrett as if studying him. I wasn't understanding the exchange, but something about it was intimate and a bit too much for me to take. The rush of anxiety took over me as I pictured what my sister must have seen not an hour before.

I thought I was going to vomit.

"Oh, excuse me!" the blonde exclaimed. He sounded sincerely apologetic about something, "Honey, I didn't notice you there."

I felt slim fingers on my forehead, "God, Garrett, he looks ill," He sounded like Bella. She was always absurdly concerned about my health, "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I couldn't breathe normally, so between pants I was able to get a word out, "I'm.." I considered myself for a moment, "Alright." I finished.

"Jacob has had a rough day." Garrett informed the blonde, who nodded before taking a seat next to me. He convinced me to lean over, placing my head between my legs.

"Does that help?" He asked. There was something odd about this moment. I didn't picture the brink of an attack happening as soon as I met him and to see how well he took it, as if he got this everyday and yet he handled it with such tenderness that a mother does to her son's first scraped knee, "Tea should ease you a bit."

I felt Garrett shift beside me, "The kitchenette has a few teabags," he offered.

"Hon, Lipton tea won't cut it." He giggled in reply, "If only I knew where the nearest herbal tea shop was." He sighed.

"It's okay." I assured, lifiting myself from between my legs, "I appreciate your help,-" I meant to say his name. I wanted to, but it caught in my throat. Saying that name meant something I wasn't sure about, or perhaps feared.

"Jasper," He held out his hand, then shook his head and wrapped a slim arm around my waist, pulling me in a very loving hug. I could understand why he was so close to Garrett. They shared the same aura of intimacy. So easily liked and affectionate even to strangers, "And you're the famous Jacob." He added.

"Famous?"

"Well, constantly talked about," He corrected himself, "When Garrett came back, he couldn't stop gushing about the sweet and beautiful boy he met at the club." It looked like he wanted to say more, but he merely smiled warmly, cocking his head and taking me in, "You sure you don't need anything?"

I shook my head, unable to vocalise much. Garrett reappeared by me, "I think what we all need is a good lunch. Life feels better on a full stomach," I noticed how easily Garrett's hand fell on Jasper's lap as if it was his own, "Jacob thought of a place, Dallas BBQ." Jasper giggled along with Garrett's deeper chuckle. It must have been a secret joke they shared. I watched with a hint of envy. That was something I had with Emmett and dreamt of having again ever since. It was an overwhelming ease and love and although Garrett proclaimed Jasper to be a close friend, it was unavoidable that they wouldn't become something more, if they weren't ever that. I wanted so much to feel the clean, untainted waters of a relationship, not drown in the murkiness.

"A friend took us on a trip through Texas one Spring Break when we were in collage," Garrett explained, "It ended up being many dangerous trips through random family BBQs. Our quest ended in Dallas, where a man named Reggie, he-" He shook his head, laughing, "I just advise never go wandering around that damn state. It brings your trouble." Garrett slapped his knees, then stood. Holding out a hand to each of us, he claimed, "I think its time to have our own adventure boys, what do you say?"

Jasper and I both took his offer, getting to our feet.

* * *

The noon sky was hotter than what I expected it to be. We exited the subway, weaving through tourists and natives speaking in a dozen varying tongues. I smelled a hint of roasted peanuts, felt the whooshing air as people passed. It took awhile to take in probably the most popular street in the world. I had been so closed off in the last few hours that I was a bit overwhelmed with my senses being invaded. This was why I came to live in the city in the first place. Florida was too hot and tropical with too many storms and we didn't live anywhere near Miami or Orlando to enjoy the lifestyles associated with them. I use to take the train here often, before I had a car or sense of the rest of the boroughs. It was this part of the city I knew best. I stole a glance to Jasper, who wore a satisfied look on his face. I tried to ignore how his hand instinctively went to Garrett's. Or how they stood so close to one another.

I guided them down the street to the narrow sidewalk, stopping by open glass doors. What was so great about coming here was the quick way I always was able to get seats. The restaurant was always packed, but it always seemed big enough for me when I walked in. Just like expected, we were greeted and escorted upstairs to our table. We had a moment to ourselves, settling and reading our menus. As much as I enjoyed the restaurant, I knew Angela to make the best burgers. They were damned close. the waiter came back asking us for our drinks and when we had our beverages, we gave our orders. The waiter wasted no time, leaving us to ourselves as a conversation picked up.

There was something to Jasper as he spoke, something I couldn't put my finger on. His mannerisms and the way he revealed himself as a tender, human being, but I could clearly see he held his own just fine, constantly challenging Garrett and teasing him. It was weird seeing Garrett in this position in an interaction and taking it as lightly as he did everything else. I wasn't much for observing people, but my eyes couldn't leave them. I kept silent mostly, enjoying a bit of Garrett and his history, since I really knew so little about him. They talked about life in college together, explaining interesting things that happened, crazy boyfriends Jasper had and trips they took around the world. I didn't know Garrett to be such a traveller, but he explained that it had a lot to do with his best friend Kate.

"She's like your friend, Alice, just taller and perhaps with more money." He joked.

The food arrived and there was a brief moment of silence as we ate. Jasper offered us some of his BBQ ribs and mashed potatoes.

"Like a true southerner, ribs and hospitality." Garrett teased, already dipping his fork into the mashed potatoes.

"You want some too, Jacob?" Jasper offered, pushing his plate in my direction.

"I'll take some only if you agree to have some of my fries." I spoke, opening the borders of my plate as well.

"If you boys are so keen on sharing, I should as well." Garrett feigned resentment as he pushed his plate towards the middle of the table, his eyes turned away from us as if ashamed. Jasper cackled, taking a dice of his steak. The lunch continued as such, this time, Jasper took to asking about how I ended up in NYC. I explained the desire to living in the city, the college I stayed at for about two years before I was offered my current job. I made sure to avoid the painful stuff. By the time I was finished, our plates were clean and both men sat before me, grins on their faces.

"How do you feel, Wolfboy?" Garrett asked lightly, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm better." I answered honestly. It was nice getting a break before I dove back into my life.

"Jacob, honey, I know you may have just met me, but something tells me that whatever it is you're going through, things will start working in your favor soon. Do you know why?"

I kept my eyes low, shaking me head, "No."

"Because it did for me." He said sweetly. I lifted my eyes, surprised to see Garrett exchanging a quick glance with him.

They both knew he was speaking from experience.

* * *

"If I get another call, I'm going to lose it." I heard Victoria shout from behind the door. We stood just outside her apartment, listening as she made her way to let us in. She opened the door and I had to keep my eyes from expressing my surprise. She was as much of a mess as I was, but seemed to be more expressive about it. She wore an oversized shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. In bold, black letters over the entire garment were the words RELAX. And just under those were zebra patterned leggings and red high heels. Her hair wasn't probably adjusted and her make-up was smeared and faded from the night before. In one hand she had a small, glass cup half filled with a reddish liquid and the other was a Blackberry phone. She motioned for us to come inside, "Sorry, I'm up to my tits in calls." She said before diverting her attention to whomever it was on the other line, "Antonio, I have guests. I wasn't talking to you." She sighed, walking ahead of us. We followed down the short hallway that led to the doorway of her living room and kitchen. There was a wild assortment of colors and furniture decorating her living space. She took a seat on a chair that resembled the same type of high heels she wore and crossed her legs comfortably holding the glass to her forehead as she mumbled grunts. She mouthed for us to have a seat before finishing the call.

"She's not taking it well, Hon."Jasper whispered to Garrett as we all sat on the purple, fuzzy couch across from her.

"Clearly," Garrett said sadly, "Victoria takes everything hard, especially when she believes it to be her fault."

Victoria finally hung up, carelessly dropping her phone at her feet, "I've had to collect the money raised this morning, set up the dates with models, clear some costumes for another event next weekend." She let out a miserable sigh, "Work is only making things worse."

"Vicky, is there anything I can do for you?" Garrett asked, "Do you need me to move here sooner? Kate already has everything packed. All I need to do is find an apartment-" I noticed the worried glance Jasper gave Garrett. Something told me he wasn't enthusiastic about that decision.

"No, pumpkin." Victoria shook her head, patting her hair down, "I'm just trying to understand how I could over look such a thing. I mean, me out of all people. I can tell you everything about everyone else's life and that little...assholes gets by me. How could I not see that?"

"Hon, you can't read everyone fully. People can hide the worst of themselves quite well." Jasper said softly.

"I still need to visit Seth." Victoria didn't seem to hear them, "Alice says he's fine, but I need to make sure. If anything is wrong-"

Garrett was finally on his feet, "Vicky, stop." He walked over to her, kneeling by her crossed legs, "There's no one to blame but him. No one," He stated, "You're not responsible. And don't let someone as sour as him ruin the trust and love you have for people and yourself."

"I can't get it out of my head." She whispered.

"And that's normal. It'll run its course through you, but over time, you'll have to let it go. Talking to Seth will help that out."

"How is he?" She asked.

"Bruised, but untainted." Garrett answered. There was a moment of silence as Victoria fingered the rim of her glass, biting her lip in thought and Garrett held her hand, waiting for her to come out of her reverie.

"Vicky, did you get the Brando classics I sent you?" Jasper asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"Oh!" Victoria exclaimed, nearly spilling the cherry colored liquid on Garrett, "It came in the mail two days ago." She got up from her seat and ran across the wooden floor towards the hallway where another door was. She disappeared behind it and came back with a long boxset.

Jasper's smile was purely happy when he saw Victoria place it down on her coffee table, "I went through the Classics, you know _Guys and Dolls _and _Godfather_, but I can't bear to view _Last Tango in Paris _just yet." She rolled her eyes, "A Brandophile like me should have watched it first." She opened the boxset gingerly, motioning towards the DVD.

"We can watch it together, if you like." Jasper offered.

"Yeah, Vicky, I personally have never had the pleasure of viewing, but I heard it was pretty dirty. If I was a straight man, I'd actually feel excitement seeing female genetalia." Everyone in the room including me made a face.

"You have tea?" Jasper asked Vicky.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Victoria nodded, "I still have a present from this Japanese boy that used to frequent at Emmett's club. It was a gift box of herbal tea."

"Bless him." Jasper chuckled, walking towards the kitchen.

Garret followed, "I think I may be of help," He suggested, "You always have trouble finding things, Belle."

"Remember, I have the key to the suite." Jasper replied back with rather quickly. I tried my best to contain my smile. They were quite a sight, I couldn't help feeling the magnetic pull to them.

"Edward dropped off the check." Victoria said low enough for only me to hear. My heart raced at the name. She sat next to me, and kept her voice low, "It was a check for 100 grand." My mouth opened, but no sound came out.

She bit her lip, taking a glance at the bickering couple in the kitchen before continuing, "He offered more, but I was nearly catatonic from that offer. He's quite stubborn and-" She gave me a dreamy smile, "And completely in love with you."

"Vict- how did-When was he here?"

"He was able to get my number through Alice. He left about 30 minutes before you came. You'd just missed him."

"What would make you say that he was in love with me? My sister-"

"Sweetheart," Her blotched red skin and puffy eyes seemed to contrast her current mood, "You need to get past that. You're consumed by that boy and it is very much mutual. I was a witness to it last night and this morning. Well, some time before that to be honest."

"Why did he give so much?"

"Well, before he gave me the money, he asked what the fund raiser was for," Victoria started, "And I explained it was for Garrett. He seemed to know who Garrett was and his association with you. And child, before I knew it he was writing a check with more zeroes than I could bear. I had to decline."

"You didn't take the money?"

"I did, but after I pursuaded him to drop a zero."

"He was going to give a million dollars?!" my voice rose, cutting a conversation Garrett and Jasper were having in the kitchen.

Victoria gave me a sheepish grin, "You never told me he was loaded," She joked, "You sure get the rich, cute ones."

"What do you mean?" I was a bit bewildered at the moment, "I don't have him."

She snorted, "Honey, he is _all_ yours. Your name is etched in every wall in that stud's mind. Come on, it's me. I know these things."

* * *

It was early evening when we returned back to the hotel. Victoria was nearly to her full self, gushing over the movie. She abandoned her drink, turned off her phone and vowed to sit the night through enjoying the rest of the boxset and she made plans to visit Seth the next morning.

On our way home, I recieved a few texts. Two from Mike, asking me how I was and that we had new projects to work on back at the office. I'd have to look into them. I was pretty much entertaining having a life so much, I wasn't putting much energy into my own career. The last text I recieved was from Alice, suggesting that it would be wise to call and speak to Bella tonight. That was all she was offering to say.

We exited the elevator on their floor, talking animatedly about the patrons on the evening train. I had nearly forgotten everything about that morning and the previous night, before Garrett turned to me at the door and suggested I stay the night.

"Garrett, I can't." I argued, "I have to go in for work tomorrow-"

"Don't worry about that, we'll make sure you'll get there."

"But I can't room with you guys for the night." I shook my head, "Someone will end up sleeping on the couch and-"

"It's a two bedroom suite, honey." Jasper surprised me with entering the conversation, "Two of us can share a bed while the other has one to themselves."

"We just don't want you spending the night alone. While I'm here, I want to make sure you're okay." He spoke carefully, cupping my left cheek with his hand, "I want this night to be easy for you."

I shut my eyes, feeling my throat tighten at the words. I didn't know how I was going to make it up to them, "Okay." I gave in.

"Alright," Garrett seemed satisfied, "Let's dine in tonight and watch some Conan, whatever you want."

Jasper dug into his jeans, pulling out the key and we waited in silence. The door clicked and opened and he was the first to slip in. I hesitated in the doorway, catching hushed voices across the hall before I walked in. Jasper clicked on a modern lap on an end table before stepping out of his shoes.

"You think we should try something light, like soup tonight," He said casually, walking over to the round, glass dining room table where two menus were. He picked one up and scanned through it, a thumb placed between pink lips., "What do you think, Hon?"

Garrett looked at me, eyes hopeful, "I don't mind."

Jasper seemed to notice the look and spoke up, "Is that what you want, Jacob?"

"Soup sounds good."

Jasper ordered up the food and Garrett dismissed himself, saying he was going to take a quick shower. I settled down on the exspensive couch, turning on the TV and finding a perfect channel to leave it on. I shrugged in mild interest stopping on The Biography Channel. It was a program on families and their encounters with ghosts. I recalled watching this with Alice on weekends when we attempted to study but ending up eating Rice Krispies laced with marijuana. The memory made me smile. I forgot how much I missed spending time with her and Emmett as we used to be.

"You alright there, Sweetie?" Jasper called over to me as he emptied the contents out of his pocket.

"I'm alright." I answered, remembering how I wasn't yet at 'fine'.

"Did you want to take a shower?" He asked, "There's a spare bathroom with towels and robes. We can have your clothes washed and dried."

"A shower sounds good." the thought relaxed me. He showed me the bathroom, directing me to the toiletries. Before we could decide on who to call to handle my clothes, there was a knock on the door.

"That can't be the food. I just called." He said to himself before disappearing.

I undressed, folding my clothes on the counter before starting the shower. I made sure the water was hot, steaming the room before I stepped in. I took my time, untying my hair, so it unraveled out of it's ponytail and down my back. I lathered and washed it, letting the water rinse out the suds before I began using body soap on my skin. It took a lot longer than I expected, but by the time I was done, I was completely refreshed, my muscles relaxed. I was actually looking forward to the soup. A warm body with a warm stomach sounded welcoming. I clothed myself in the fluffy, white robe folded in a shelf above the sink and hesitantly stepped out into the spare room. I could hear Garrett and Jasper talking lowly, but I couldn't make out the words. I followed their voices, catching sight of Garrett dressed comfortably in his own robe, wet, shoulder lengthened hair down. It gave him a softer look than having it up.

I frowned, noticing his body language. He seemed tense and concerned. He held Jasper's face in both hands, "Baby, you're not alright. Do you want me to speak to him?"

Jasper covered Garrett's his hands with his own, "I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Jacob. He needs to be out there right now, not you."

It was my first time hearing anger in Garrett's tone, "He is not ready."

"Garrett-"

"I can't have him broken like that. You didn't see him the first night we met, Jazz."

"What did you tell me it was that drawn you to him?" Jasper seemed to whisper.

Garrett sighed, than dropped his hands, "Jazz."

"What did you say?"

"He reminded me of you when we first met."

Jasper nodded at his words. Then leaned forward kissing his forehead tenderly, "And how am I now?"

That seemed to be enough. I stepped deeper into the space, leting them see me. Jasper stepped forward first, "Jacob, honey, there is someone here to see you."

"Who?" I asked, "Is everything okay?"

Jasper winced at the question, "Yes."

"Who is it?"

Garrett seemed to be having a hard time with this, "It's Edward, Jacob."

I stared between them, everything fitting into place.

Jasper being asked if he was alright, the fleeting look of fear in Garrett's eyes earlier. _This _was Jasper. And right now _this _was me. I looked towards the shut door, coming to terms with what I had to do tonight.

I nodded to myself, preparing what was to come, "Okay."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for those that are still reading. I shall be done with this fic very,s very soon.


	16. Say Goodbye

**Author's Notes: **After a long, long wait, I give you the final story chapter (not to be mistaken with the FINAL chapter which will be the epilogue) I've had the ending of the story pretty much in my head the day I began this. I knew how it was going to end, but I didn't exactly know how I was going to execute it. But finally, after a lot of patience and working through some idea clouds, I came out with this and soon-to-be Epilogue right after. The story isn't done yet, there's still the sequel, but I hope that this has been pleasurable and you enjoyed the complete and utter angst this had.

I Do Not Own The Characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Say Goodbye**

He had such soft hands. They held my own while pained eyes traced my face. If only he had second thoughts.

"Will you be okay?" He asked. We both knew the answer. It was absurd to ask such a question.

"Do you really want to know?" My throat was tight and laced with saliva. I knew I was on the brink of sobs.

"I could-" He started, but I held up a hand.

"No you can't." I shook my head, a bitter smile crossing my lips. If it was that easy being with me, he wouldn't have had to do this in the first place.

"Jake-" He started, but I couldn't let him finish. I'd crumble, letting gravity do what it does best; pull me down.

"Where did you leave the keys?" I changed the subject, my voice overpowering his.

He bit his lips, strong hands dug into his back pocket, pulling out a set of keys on a single silver ring, attached to a chain, "I still have them with me." He spoke silently. I was almost sure I heard something else laced in his voice, but I had to ignore it. He pocketed the keys without another word and our eyes met. I knew I shouldn't have, but I felt hope and it scared me. He was always my false hope, building me up and up and with a reckless swipe, knocking me over.

I wanted to be hopeless, fall, at least I knew I would stay there. I knew my future. if I had hope, there was no telling how far I'd fly up, just to let gravity pull me back down.

But I needed him.

I gripped the doorknob in my fists, staring at the same man that held me every night, made me laugh, served me breakfast in bed.

"Emmett," My voice squeaked out, getting an alert look in response, "Don't leave me." I panicked, slamming the door before he could respond. I was able to catch the look of regret cross his beautiful face. It gave me hope.

But I don't want hope.

_With hope, I was hopeless._

Edward's slender frame was leaned against the hallway wall, his eyes facing the elevator until he heard the door click behind me when I closed it. Our eyes met, and for a moment I had the sudden case of deja vu.

"Love," He said gently, "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" He considered my question for a moment before standing at his full height. I couldn't believe that at that moment, all I felt was sincere affection. No fear, confusion or sorrow. Looking at him, there was a glimmer of something building in my chest, inflating, making me light as air.

It scared the hell out of me.

"These last few days," He started, green eyes focusing on the red carpeted floor, "They have been a work of fate for us."

"Fate?" I questioned.

"It wasn't by chance that Bella needed me to meet you or that we played that game, or that you met Garrett or that we are residing in the same hotel, on the same floor." He shook his head, looking a bit out of it.

"Edward?"

"Did you know..?" My heart hammered in my chest, knowing exactly what he was asking. Those eyes searched my own, needing the answer. There was no blame or anger, just a need of clarification.

"I hoped that there were more than one Jasper, gay in Florida." I answered honestly, "I met him this morning. Garrett spoke of him, but I didn't put two and two together until a minute ago."

There was a moment of silence, "Oh." His eyes worked their way to the door behind me. An empty feeling crept up my chest and to my throat when I saw the brief yearning.

"You can talk to him if you want," I spoke up, my voice betraying me in a weak whimper, "It's been awhile."

"That won't be necessary at the moment, Jake." He spoke those words without a trace of regret, but I couldn't believe it. Who was to say I would have been that way if I came across Emmett if I was to leave town after our break-up?

"I won't hold you back." I promised.

We exchanged glances and then, to my surprise, he gave me a teary smile, pushing himself from off the wall. In two, short strides, he was an inch away from me, bracing my jaw and chin in his hands, "Jacob, what's behind that door is my past. You're my now and you're my future."

"But it was open-ended," I fought for him to agree, "You can pick up from where you left off-"

"Even if I wanted him, he's moved on." he clarified, but I could read right through him. I knew since the day he said his name, that Edward hadn't gotten over his old friend.

"You haven't."

His hands didn't move from my face, but I could feel his body tense and his breath fan across my face, warming my cheeks, "You're right," He agreed, "But seeing you, knowing you has made me consider repair."

We stood in each others space as I took in his words. I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or more stressed. The stronger I felt about him, the deeper the situation became. He ate up all the lingering affections I had for Emmett, brought me to light about just how lifeless I had been the last few months. I wanted to be a part of the world, with him.

"What now?" I asked, feeling the question was necessary. This was a tight predicament we were in.

"I think it's only fair to speak with your sister." He answered.

I pulled away, so I was able to see his face fully, "Does she want to see me?"

"Perhaps not," He said slowly, "But it's Bella we're talking about. Even if she says you're not who she wants to see, she's not being honest with herself. She always wants to see you."

"Yeah, but I never hurt her like this before."

"All the more reason to see her, don't you think?" I gave him a calculated look and he responded with a crooked smirk, "Trust me. You're the only person who can give her closure."

* * *

It was suffocatingly hot inside the suite across from Garrett and Jasper. The design of the space was reversed, the interior design nearly opposite in color and ambiance. Across from where I stood, I caught the shiny leather, maroon couch, a plush set of dining room chairs of the same color around a small, glass circular dining table. I took slow steps deeper into the room, feeling no movements in the hot room. Everything was in order, not an item out of place. There was no discarded sweater or an open luggage or sneakers. I assumed Edward had just arrived, tossing their luggage into the rooms without opening them. That wasn't a good sign. He meant that he took no time to get comfortable and neither did she. I paced around, catching the sight of the closed french doors which led to the master bedroom. It was a two bedroom just like Garrett's suite, which may have meant they were sleeping in separate beds.

The french doors shuddered then opened, revealing Bella in a overly big sports shirt and sweatpants, her hair in wet clumps over her right shoulder. She kept her eyes on the room behind her, closing the door before casting her eyes ahead.

She jumped, catching me awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room.

"Shi-" She stammered, hand over heart, "How-what- why are you here?"

"Edward," Saying his name in front of her, made my throat dry up and scratchy like sandpaper, "He saw me earlier."

"You knew we were here?" She asked icily. She probably assumed I was keeping tabs on her through Edward.

"Yeah," I nodded, but shook my head, "But I'm not here because you are. Garrett came back and he has a room in the hotel. Across the hall as a matter of fact." I jerked my thumb behind me, gesturing towards the suite across the hall. I bit my tongue, trying to stop myself from going any farther with that. A day with Garrett and Jasper could be shared at a later period when she wasn't hating me for betraying her.

"So you were seeing Garrett?" Her expression hardened and once again I could see what she was assuming. The last time she saw me with Garrett, we were leaving to his _hotel. _ She never found out what happened, so she may have assumed I was still seeing him, even after catching me with Edward earlier that day. It was dawning on me how little she knew about my personal life, more so than I assumed.

"He came back to see Seth," I said carefully, trying to right him and his intentions, "I'm here for moral support."

Bella's eyes softened at Seth's name, "How is he?"

"Good, the same as he usually is. It doesn't seem like he is too affected by what happened," I gladly responded. Starting a conversation around the incident was perhaps the best way to deal with it.

"That's good," Bella nodded, tuck her wet hair behind her ear, "I plan on seeing him tomorrow before my flight." Her eyes darted to mine before she looked away.

I couldn't help showing my disappointment, "You're leaving?" She nodded again, "Alone?"

"We're taking different flights." She said coldly, walking towards the maroon couch, "I still have a few days left off my vacation, so I'm going to spend it with mom and dad."

"Oh." my voice cracked, "Bella, I understand if this is the last time you want to see me, but I want to tell you that I never wanted to hurt you, it was never my intention." She kept quiet, sitting down on the couch in a clumsy fall, before adjusting herself.

"We..." I started, suddenly embarrassed, "We didn't do anything."

"I know." She said lowly.

"But that doesn't mean anything," I replied honestly, "I knew I wanted him the moment I saw him and I did my best to be distant, distract myself. When I met Garrett, I thought I was getting a break. That night I tried to...I wanted Garrett to..." She stared at me, eyebrows furrowed, "And I couldn't get him out of my head."

"You didn't do anything with Garrett?" She blurted out. I shook my head, "You couldn't?"

"He took care of me that night," I thought back to his Confederate uniform and caring smile, "Somehow he knew what was going on with me. He knew I was falling even before he saw Edward." And Bella looked away.

"How could you...so soon?"

"I don't know."

"But you were just...with Emmett."

"I was in the process of stopping everything with Emmett," I corrected, "It was over, but he still had some degree of control over me."

"And...that changed when you met Edward?"

"Not immediately," I answered, calming at the direction the conversation was going. I took a seat on the couch opposite her. She twisted the edges of the cotton shirt she was swimming in, tucking her legs under her, "It was the conversation Edward had with me about Jasper that changed everything, I think."

"Jasper?" She asked.

"The boy he kissed." I watched as her expression changed from confusion to pensive, "We talked the morning after."

There was sudden clarity in her eyes, "He never told me his name before coming here." Her voice trailed off.

"It might have not come up," I tried to console her, hoping I wasn't digging a deeper grave for Edward, "He only told me only because he felt it important that Jasper and I had the courage to be out-" I quieted seeing her head snap in my direction, her eyes suddenly wild in thought.

"He said those exact words?" She spoke, her voice rough with bottled emotion.

"Yes," I confirmed. She turned away, averting her eyes as well, "Bella?"

"He's gay." Her voice shook. She shook her head.

"What?" The comment took me by surprise to say the least, but instantly I had to backtrack the last few days, every word and every gesture of Edward Cullen. I recalled the ease he had the first night we went to Emmett's club, how he didn't withhold himself every time he touched me, even in public. He was never concerned about my orientation or any associations he had with other gay men. I assumed he was just as open-minded as Emmett, but then again, it took Emmett awhile before he came to terms with being in a physical relationship with me. Edward was adamant in letting me know that there was much restraint when it came to that.

"I was so comfortable with him," Bella laughed through tears, "And all I could think about every time we talked or shared a good moment was 'Jacob needs to meet this guy'," She sniffled, wiping carelessly at her glowing red cheeks and nose, "It's like I knew all along." I felt my heart break, seeing her shoulders quiver and her body rock with heavy sobs.

"Bella," I couldn't help myself. I reached across the sofa, wrapping an arm around her small frame and pulled her to my chest. I planted a cheek to her damp hair and stroked the clumped strands silently letting her know I was here for however long she needed me. Right then, I wanted our relationship as it was in High School. Those small, intimate moments shared in each others bedrooms, sobbing shamelessly over lossed boyfriends and other insignificant affairs in our small lives. Something about back then seemed so innocent.

Now, it's the same outcome, different, harsher story.

After a half hour or so, Bella's shoulders relaxed and her sniffles died down. I waited on her terms until she was ready to speak - that took another half hour. I took that time to gather my thoughts, what I needed to do, how to handle everything and everyone from Edward to Seth. I had already come to half of my conclusion, when I felt Bella move from under me. I lifted my head, giving her room to sit up. I made to pull away from her, but I got a whispered, "Don't." and kept my hands where they were.

"Tell me what's on your mind." I asked gently. She lifted her head to me and I couldn't hold back the horrified gasp that escaped. It was like seeing her as she was during the club's off season Halloween event - her eyes were dead and lifeless and her face an alabaster white. She looked like a zombie without the contacts and blood, "Bella, no one is leaving or choosing over you. He'll always be here, okay?" I panicked. I knew that face, that fear she had. God, she really did love Edward.

She shook her head in disagreement, "This was never about Edward, Jake." She said in a flat tone. Her hair, dry now, fell dead on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I've missed you," She sounded so distant, "And he'll take you from me, just as Emmett did when he crushed you. This time, you'll be gone forever."

I couldn't believe this was how she felt this entire time. She gave me my space, she never called excessively or demanded contact, but of course she wouldn't, she knew I would come to her in time, but I never did. I abandoned my sister once I stepped foot in The City and I avoided her altogether after Emmett left, "_I'm_ not going anywhere, Bella. I won't do that again." I promised, "Not even Edward would keep me away." She didn't seem convinced. I looked towards the suite door and back to her. As much as I felt a strong pull for Edward, she was first. I loved him for knowing. The solution to happiness in our situation began and ended with my sister, "I'll have everything packed in under a week. With some of the money I have saved up, I could get everything to Florida in under 14 days and fly over in that time. I'll have to let my job know-"

"Jake!" She shook her head, the first sign of emotion on her face, "Don't."

"But-"

"I don't need you physically with me."

"I know," I agreed, "But if I'm nearby, we could talk more, spend time together-"  
She interrupted again, "That's not what I want you to do. Jake, I just need you to be open with me, don't hold back, don't put up airs. It hurt more knowing that you kept your feelings for Edward from me, than the actual feelings you had. It was like you couldn't trust my reaction."

I kept silent, guilty that she was right. I feared that the pedestal she had me on, would crumble. I didn't want to let her down, I didn't want to disappoint, yet I knew I wasn't the man she glorified me to be, "I didn't want to mean any less to you."

"Jacob, when are you going to understand; that's impossible."

* * *

She still needed time, I was sure of that, so we decided I wouldn't see her off the next day, just so things wouldn't get complicated. She still had things to work out and think about and a set of parents to explain it to.

I was in the hotel hall again, taking a moment to mull things over. There was no trace of Edward, but I did notice the suite door across the hall was open. I followed the trail of red carpet, stopping only at the entrance to knock. There were low voices and footsteps. Moments later, Garrett was standing in front of me, a line of worry on his face. He looked me over and gracefully lifted a hand to my cheek, "How did it go, Wolfboy?" He asked gently.

"I know what I have to do." I said, honestly, loving the look of relief that crossed his face.

"Sounds like progress, right?" I nodded, "Edward is here, do you want me to go get him?"

I felt the fear rush through me like a violent storm. I felt angry with myself that I could be so selfish, scared that Jasper might be someone Edward still desired.

"No, if he needs time in there-"

There was a brief look in Garrett's eyes before he held up a hand, "I'll get him."

"Garrett, no-"

"Jacob, he's been sitting in our suite completely lost and concerned about you. If there is anything you think he needs to conclude, it's been done the second you left him in that hallway." Soft hazel eyes stared at mines and right then, I felt what he was implying.

"Okay." I gave in.

"Give me a minute, Sweetie." He said, before disappearing from the doorway. Edward almost immediately appeared. He didn't hesitate, stepping out of the suite, against my body. His arms with ease, wrapped around my waist. Everything for that moment felt right. He held me, inhaling deeply into the crook of my neck.

"I was so scared."

My arms came from under his shoulders, palms flat on his back, "Why?"

"I knew that you'd do everything in your power to make your relationship with your sister as it was. Bella is selfless and loving and although she's never been the person to think of herself first, I had come between you and her. That changes everything." He pulled away, giving us enough room to catch each other's glances, "Was it selfish of me to be scared?"

My hands worked on their on accord, embracing his face, "There's nothing wrong with being scared." My thumbs stroked the slight blush on his skin. I wanted everything to kiss him.

Our noses touched. A fire was licking temptation in me, but we weren't ready for this. Our kiss would seal a fate we weren't completely ready for, "You're a home Jacob, I can't help it."

I bit back the reply I wanted to say. He was making this so hard for me, "Please, tell her everything about who you are, she needs to know. For me?"

His face was in my neck again, the touch was a tickle and a strong jolt at the same time. Right now, I needed a clear head.

"I will." His voice shook.

And I sent him off to come out officially for the first time.

* * *

I didn't know why I was there or how I was on the empty floor, staring up at the vacant upper levels of the room. There was still a flicker of dancing lights on the ground and I could hear the distant clinks of bottles behind the bar. The Cave looked dead during after hours. I had never taken in the dance floor after it had been ravished and used. Empty cups, some broken glass and a glitter particles and paper. It was wild what a handful of living people could do to a place - or person.

"Jacob," I hadn't realized that he was still in. I was sure he wasn't. He had someone to come home to these days, "Shouldn't you be at home working off the last few days?"

"Shouldn't you?" I tossed back. He grinned widely, blessing me with boyish dimples. I used to fall for those.

"Well, that sounds a little bit like the Jacob I use to know back in the day." He joked. I couldn't deny the smile that forced its way onto my face, "How's everyone doing?" I knew what he was really asking, but Emmett was smart. Grazing over a topic was always better with me until I was ready to talk about it.

"Everyone's better and caught up on things."

"And how is Jacob?" He questioned lightly.

"Jacob is....alright." I finished. I yelped, feeling Emmett crush me in a hug, "Em!" I was able to get out, feeling my breath leave me.

"Fuck, sorry," He pulled away, a bigger grin on his handsome face, "You just look livelier and..." He stared at me comically, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Better?" I coined.

"That works too." He laughed, "You need to go home and sleep and work on looking Godly."

"You need to go home too, Em."

He swatted a hand and shrugged, "Alice is keeping me company. She hasn't been able to sleep all night." I didn't have to guess why.

"Is she..?" I couldn't finish the question.

"She's working it off," Emmett looked over his shoulder as if expecting her to arrive, "You know, she has been getting to know Bella the last few days and she knew that-" there was no trace of his grin now, "It was tough for her - not saying anything."

"Should I-?"

Emmett gave a shake of his head, "Give her a few more minutes," He smiled again, seeing the look of confusion on my face, "She's doing inventory."

"Alright, I'll wait." It's not like I really had plans to go anywhere with the way my mind was functioning.

"I was going to head in, but I can-"

"Go home, Em." I ordered, setting my features seriously. I knew I wasn't the only one that needed to relax after everything. He seemed to think over it before pouting.

"Fine." He grumbled, "I have to get up and go to King County's tomorrow anyway." I frowned.

"The hospital?"

"One and only." He shrugged.

"But Seth is in-"

"I'm not going to see Seth." He answered in a final tone, but he already held my interest.

"What's going on?" I pressed, "Why do you need to go to Brooklyn? Who do you know there that is being hospitlized?"

He stared me over as if deciding something before he heaved a big sigh, "James." I felt my body tense. Just when I was forgetting about him...

"What...?"

"You don't have to worry about him, Jake." He assured, "Not after what me and Vicky did." He added under his breath.

"What did you-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut me off, "I'm just going to make sure he doesn't talk shit, not that he can now." I couldn't believe the twisted smile that crossed his lips. Unfortunately for James, he wasn't aware that very few things could make Emmett such a heartless human being, one being, harming those he cared about. This was the second time I saw that expression on his face, and I prayed my last.

"Don't go feeling sorry for him, Jake. He's a dirty fuck that had what was coming to him." He demanded, narrowing his eyes, "He's lucky you didn't get to him first, because if he touched..."  
His jaw tightened and he looked away, not finishing the sentence.

I couldn't help myself, rubbing his massive arms with my hands to calm him down, "I know.." It seemed to work, "I love you Em, I really do." It felt good saying that, knowing that the love I had for him was a right one. I was letting him go, but I had no plans of losing him at all. We were now in our respective 'friends' zone.

"I love you too." He answered, moving in to kiss my forehead, "I'll listen just this once and I'll go home." He gave in, he turned from me, walking towards the back of the club and looked over his shoulder, the grin I loved back on his dimpled face, "When you're ready, I'll tell about how Vicky was Vic for a minute. That girl can throw a serious left hook." His laugh was the last I heard from him that night.

* * *

Alice's little form appeared to me a little after 5. She gasped, finally resting her eyes on mines, "Jacob!" She stammered, "I didn't even know you were here." She scurried towards me and with the strength of someone twice her size, grabbed me into a tight hug, "You look okay, so everything is better, right?" She yammered wildly, "I wasn't sure whether to call and Em said that I needed to stay out. Do you know how hard that was for me?"

"I know." I was able to squeeze in before she ranted anymore, "It's been a surreal day."

"How are you?" She pulled away and focused her eyes over my entire body as if checking for scars.

"I'm operable."

"Is there anything I can do to help or...?" It was like she could read my mind.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." I waited for a response, but she kept silent, allowing me to continue, "I know you're not a professional, but that isn't what I need. Do you still carry those sheers with you?"

"The ones I have to randomly whip out for wacky occasions?" Alice asked, eyebrows furrowing. I could tell she was sorting out the uses I may have for it, "Yeah, it's with my things in Emmett's office."

"I know you're probably tired-"

"I'm not!" she said hastily. I could tell her curiosity was peaked.

"Could you meet me at my apartment after-"

"I'm done now. I can follow you home." She pulled away, standing at her full height, "Just let me get my bag."

We were in the apartment lobby 20 minutes later. It was a hassle finding parking so late at night. Alice and I had to meet up outside the front door of the building, each of us parking a block or two down. We skipped the elevator, thinking it quicker to take the stairs, or I should say Alice. She was really intent on hearing everything that happened that night. We entered the hallway on my floor, turning in the direction of my apartment and both stopped. There, comfortably perched against my door with a large duffel bag was Edward. He looked exhausted and anxious, his hands tucked under his chin, his elbows on his knees.

"Edward?" I asked, startling him.

"Jake?" He jumped to his feet, eyes fleeting to Alice. He looked worried, "Are you okay? I called."

"I didn't have my phone on me." I couldn't help the pang in my chest at the sight of him. I was suddenly unsure what to do.

"If you two need a moment..." Alice started, jump-starting my brain.

"Alice, um," I fumbled my keys in my hand, "I'll let you in." Edward stepped aside as I did my best to unlock my door with steady fingers. When the task was finally accomplished, Alice, petite and quick, squeezed through the ajar door before shutting it behind herself. Edward and I stared at the green painted wood, until finally turning to each other.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't know where you'd gone and Garrett was a bit upset."

"I'm sorry I didn't say where I was going. I needed to..." I wasn't sure what exactly I needed to do physically, but it felt odd for my brain to move at such high speed and not have my body operate with it.

"I understand." He didn't seem too intent on pressing me for information, "I'll let Garrett know."

My eyes fell on the bag at his feet, "You're leaving?"

"After I'd find you, I was going to take a cab to the airport." he started slowly, "I'm going back home to pack. While Bella's at your parents' house, I wanted to..."

"Right." I had a clear understanding of the days to come.

"But I needed to see you." It was such a strong, heavy sentence. I felt my legs wobble under me, "I couldn't leave without seeing you," He closed the distance between us, cupping my neck as his head bowed against mine, "or touching you." I licked my lips at the feeling of his breath warming it. My body relaxed, my mind slowed to a near standstill and we were silent for a moment. This felt peaceful, everything in me, around me, was in a state of nirvana. I wanted this so much, but realistically, it couldn't happen now. I pulled away.

"I want to kiss you. I want you so much." God, he sounded so weak and tried.

"I want you too." I admitted. He pressed his chest to mine, holding my waist, tilting his head. I felt the brush of his lips on the corner of my mouth, feathering it's way to the center, where I knew he would apply pressure, sealing our fate in a kiss.

But I wasn't ready.

My palms were to his chest, "I can't." And just like that, he pulled away. Was he angry, frustrated? Was he having second thoughts now that he knew I had a fear of this?

"Tell me what you want to do. I can wait, Jacob." His fingertips ran through the length of my hair, "You can tell me." Relief washed over me like a tsunami wave.

"I'm scared," I managed to get out, "Of this not working, Bella constantly reminded of what I robbed her of and forever knowing how I cheated selfishly for my own happiness. and I'm scared of this working. Falling for you and being something more and you leaving and me turning back to what I was-" I caught my breath, "If we kissed now, things will change more than they ever have and I'm not ready for that. Edward, I want to get strong without you, so that I can be stronger with you." I belted out. I felt dizzy and hot, the thoughts in my head finally working its way out of my mouth.

Any yet, he surprised me with a light chuckle.

With a light touch to my cheek, he stated, "And I have to work to deserve you." He leaned in, this time pressing his lips to my warm cheek, "This is an interesting predicament we're in, Jacob. And we still have to work our lives out. It doesn't do Bella or us justice to jump in something we're ill prepared for." I felt a fire burn on my wrist and cheek, the two areas scorched with his intimate touch, "I lo-" He stopped, frowning, "I shouldn't throw that phrase around so carelessly. The next time I say that to you, Jacob, I want it to be when we're both ready to hear it."

"I agree." I inhaled the moment before me, knowing I had a lot to do and it was going to be without him, "I can't wait."

For a moment, I was sure he was going to breakdown, but he drew in a breath as well, "As can't I."

We said our goodbyes, keeping it light. No accompanying to the airport, no strong embracing touches, because it would be too much to miss after he was gone. I couldn't have him and lose him in such a short period of time. It made little sense.

I tugged the keys out of the lock and closed the door behind me once I was inside. Taking slow steps down the long hallway of my apartment, I was victim to a series of flashbacks throughout the last few days. My world was thrown out of wack and was upside down. Our first dinner, the night at the club, the truth or dare, our day out together, Victoria's costume shop, the car, the VIP room, the confession, everything. I emerged from the hallway, noticing the lone dining room chair in my living room with Alice behind it. It was clear now that she had pieced together what I needed her for.

"Are you ready?" She said along with a loving smile, gesturing for me to take a seat.

I allowed just one wet trail to run its way down my cheek, "Finally."I breathed out, sitting in the chair and waiting. And with the rain of my locks to the wooden floor at my feet, I let go of the past, acknowledged my present and embraced what was to come.

**AN: **Were you pleased? Did everything come together too easily for you? I wanted this to be a beginning of a LONG process for Jacob. One, I won't tell this time around but in Garrett and Jasper's story. Tell me what you think. I shall have the Epilogue up in a week's time.


	17. Epilogue: One Year Later

** AN: **Hey, readers! Finally, the last chapter to Simon Says. I wanted to thank all of you who read and followed the rough, yet short journey of Jacob. This will be the only fic in the series, completely told in his perspective, so this is as intimate as it gets for his character. I want to remind you that, anything that seems unanswered or glossed over, will be discussed in Garrett/Jasper's sequel. I've had this chapter in my head for months and I'm so glad to get it all out. Thanks for sticking around til the end!

Characters not owned by me.

_____

** Epilogue: A Year Later**

Alice could read the look on my face as well as the invitation in my hand, "I can't believe they are still going through with the wedding." She commented. We were due at the hotel at 9A.M. and the ceremony was to start at noon. From the room that had once been my office and leisure space, but was now a teenage mess from Seth, we could hear the 19 year old strumming on the new electric guitar Emmett bought him for his birthday a few weeks before. It was his take on "Stairway to Heaven".

"Is he dressed?" I made to sound like a father, disputing with my wife and Alice caught on with a wink.

"Well, honey, he takes after you - he'll be ready in his own time." I bit my lip, containing the laughter that bubbled in my chest. Seth, over the last few months had taken to being my shadow. He jogged with me in the mornings and met with me and Emmett 3 times a week at the gym. He had moved up to a VIP host, which had him estactic, meeting all the celebrities and sports figures he could dream about.

As if on cue, he popped his head out from the double doors, "Jake, after we get back, I need to show you the solo I've been working on!" He cackled, with a strum on the instrument, "I want to see if Claire will like it."

"I thought Claire had a boyfriend?" Alice asked with narrowed eyes. He merely shrugged and inched back into his room.

I sighed, knowing there was trouble where he strutted, but let it go. Seth seemed to have grown so fast since...

"Does it bother you that you're a Best Man for the third time in your life," Alice asked, attempting to sit in her costume. It was proving to be difficult, "Three times the charm you know, if you bail..."

"I won't." I interjected, "I have no reason to."

She merely eyed me, "He hasn't spoken to you in weeks and with the wedding-" She began, but I held up a hand.

"Alice, what we are, is not what I've been with anyone else. I respect the space he needs. And for the last time, I have no problems with the wedding."

She pouted, "But I know what happened between you and-"

"Your point Alice?" I said flatly.

Her pout, curved into a smile, "I swear, it's like I'm seeing another person." She giggled, jumping up, in order to embrace me in a hug, "When are you flying out to Florida again?"

"Next week," I answered, feeling the excitement and anticipation swell in my chest, "Bella thought it would be best after the wedding-" There was a knock on the door, and Alice pulled away with a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I thought we were going to have to call a search party." She padded her way down the hall, knocking into a few token items with her outfit before opening the front door. I heard the familiar squeal of Victoria, thundering laughter of Emmett and the calm of Angela before they stepped in. Seth had tucked his treasure away and was now joining me in the living room, beaming in his attire. Victoria was first to appear from the hallway, squealing once again when she saw me and Seth side-by-side.

"Oh, you two!" She ran in, wrapping us both in one hug, "Sexy men. There's going to be nothing but sexy men at the wedding."

Emmett appeared next, followed by Angela. I hadn't seen her out of her work clothes in months.

"Hey babe!" Emmett threw his arms around me after, "Seth, what is this?" He poked the silver ring in his bottom lip.

"Don't like it?" He frowned, tracing his own fingers along it, "I thought it gave me an edge!"

"It gives you more looks at the club." Emmett sighed, but graced him with a smile, "but if it works in your favor..."

"Where's Rosalie?" Alice asked with a frown.

"She's meeting us there. I'm starting to think she hits it off a bit too well with them, you know?" He added, with a wink. Alice and I snorted at the same time. Over the year, Emmett's wife slowly made herself available to us. She had always been stand-offish, still invested in her old lifestyle of the Upper East. When she noticed that she was seeing little of Emmett, she started to come around to the club more. Although her and I were not close, she was more _polite_ and had actually clicked well with some of our circle, Alice and Seth included. Emmett was giving me the look Alice had not minutes before.

"You alright there?" It was starting to get annoying.

"Is 'worried' scrawled on my face?" I asked everyone, "I'm fine, guys. I'm not understanding the problem here." Everyone, even Seth had traces of worry on their faces.

"You don't dig weddings." Seth shrugged, "Right?" He looked to Emmett.

Emmett's smiled softly at me "Babe, you and him tumbled around for a few months. It's okay if this bothers you."

It annoyed me that everyone knew this. Emmett, above all of them. There was guilt and pain in his eyes. "Are you saying I can't be okay with him moving on?" I asked to Emmett alone. Victoria made a noise that sounded much like she wanted to say '_No, he did _not_ just say that.'_ To emphasize my point, I raised an eyebrow. He got it.

Emmett gave me his knee knocking dimpled smile, "I want you happy." He said sweetly.

"Me too." Alice huffed from my elbow, "And I know with no contact with-"

"Honey, you might want to drop that." Victoria said lightly, "Seth, sweetie, did you rip the seams of the uniform?" She frowned at the shorter boy by me. A blush creeped up on his cheeks. She sighed and ushered him back to his room, pulling a small palm sized toolbox out of her purse.

Angela was at my side, hugging my waist. She leaned in to my ear, "I think everyone is in shock by how much you changed," She said, so no one could hear her, "They expect you to run and hide like before." She kissed my cheek. Over the years that I knew Angela, she had always been small voiced and in the background. We had just recently began talking to each other in the last months after the end of my first real relationship after Emmett. With the complications of that situation, she was there to speak to when Alice and Emmett were too much of a reminder of my last fall in relationship woes. Angela had been generous enough to cook up a lot of the goods for the Wedding party after the service.

Emmett and Alice were already moving on to the subject of the after party taking place at the club. There was a lot of money Emmett had going into the event, more-so than he should have. It wasn't like he was friends with...

I sighed, watching him and Alice discuss drinks and arrangements. I knew deep down he was doing this for me. Emmett had grown to become a better best friend than he was even before our intimate relationship.

Victoria was back in the room, exasperated look on her face as she motioned behind her, "That boy is a monster in the making. I made his costume a month ago and he is still growing muscle." She rolled her eyes, tucking the toolbox back in the purse, "Alright, are we ready?"

* * *

I had gotten the invitation a week after visiting home. It had been tougher this time around, mainly because Bella had came out and confessed _why_ the wedding was canceled. Dad had reacted worse than when I came out. There was no hostility, but there was disappointment and betrayal in his eyes, like I had stolen something from Bella with deep and dark intentions. The days we were in his company was hell, but like a mother would, Renee hugged both of us close, listening to everything we had to say, understanding in her eyes.

"Baby," She had said to me after Bella went upstairs, calling in for the night, "I've always believed that things happen for a reason. I never told you _exactly_ how I met your father. It was through his best friend, Bella's father," She smiled at the nostalgia, "It was a disaster. Billy and I became really close just as me and Charlie fell apart." She bit her lip, like an innocent school girl, "I would have never met Billy any other way. You guys lived an isolated life and he was pretty much a recluse after your mother," She added sadly, "Bella is hurting. She has been these last months, but honey she is not angry with you. She gave you a gift and she's starting to realize it."

"How can you say that with such conviction?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Because I know that look. She pressed her finger on my nose. "It's the same look your father had when he said 'I do.'."

The envelope looked worn and old, made of parchment. The words were scribbles of cursive, as if penned by the stone age of pens. It seemed dated, a theme.

**You are invited...**

My heart dropped. I thought of Emmett, I thought of Edward. I thought of so many things. I knew it was coming, but seeing it in my hand, I couldn't help but think back to the quicksand of a world my past was.

Even after the initial shock, I knew I was happy for him. He wanted this. He deserved this.

And...I deserved it too.

* * *

"Which suites again?" Seth asked, jumping up and down from the backseat.

"9, 12 and 16." Alice said from the passenger's seat, "I have no clue why they gave us three rooms. Angela, Vicky and I could easily fit into one suite and you boys in another. Have you seen those rooms? They are massive." She continued grumbling about Emmett wasting money, before becoming bored with complaining and turned the dials on my radio. I swatted at her hands.

"Excuse me, I was listening to that." I scolded. She stuck her tongue out at me and changed back.

"Any more love songs and I will kill myself." She pouted, "There's going to be enough at the wedding."

"Someone feeling the loveless blues?" Seth sang from the back seat, but Alice ignored him.

"Maybe if you came down with me to Florida, you'd feel better." I offered. In the last year, I had went back home four times, the last two times, bringing along Alice. Her and Bella were damn there joined at the hip whenever in the sight of one another. It was odd seeing the long face Alice made for days after we came back to New York, "I'm sure you'll find a hot Cuban dancer named Pedro who has rather large..." I glanced back at Seth quickly, amending my speech, "cigars." Seth caught on anyway, snorting into his hands.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not really into cigars at this moment." She said glumly. Both Seth and I exchanged looks. There was no time to go into that. We pulled up to the resort, doing our own parking, considering that we were going to get first class treatment for everything else. A young faced bell boy approached us at the lobby, asking us if we had any luggage, eying our outfits before smiling, "You're part of the wedding service, aren't you?" He gave the hooped dress that Alice wore a look over.

"How can you tell?" Alice asked with a cheeky grin. We got the keys to our room at the lobby desk and he escorted us to our rooms. He easily handled the little luggage we had, even through my protests, placing them in each of our suites and he got a handsome tip from Alice and I before leaving us to settle down. Seth was rooming with me, Alice with Angela and Emmett with Victoria, considering that Rosalie could only be present for the wedding and not the three day weekend stay afterward. Her family needed her back at their Winter home in the Poconos, a long drive ahead for her.

"Oh!" I heard Seth exclaim, "Wet bar!"

"You work at a club, Seth, a wet bar shouldn't make you that excited." I laughed, watching him open the mini fridge, rumaging abound.

"Did you know that since I'm legally not supposed to be working at the club, that Emmett makes me leave at 11? I mean, nothing happens before then." He scoffed. Emmett had always had his eye on Seth, even before he opened the club. Seth had been a lost boy, with a sister who had left for college a few weeks before his dad passed from a heart attack. He was forced to work two jobs, even as a student in highschool, to keep up with bills, but luckily through meeting Emmett at our regular gym where he was a towel boy, he was saved and under complete protection - especially with being my roommate for the last six months.

"It's to keep you out of trouble, Ladies' man." I pointed out. He was definitely causing a stir of trouble at his school. there had been an altercation between him and some hot headed upper classman when Seth innocently flirted with a girl at a party. Long story short, Emmett came into the picture and the issue was resolved without a question. Emmett commented, that taking care of Seth, was very much like raising a child.

Watching Seth cackle as he pried open a small bottle of patron, just to smell it, I couldn't argue with that.

"So where's the grooms?" Seth finally asked when he was done exploring the contents of the mini fridge.

I found my peace on a rather very comfortable leather recliner, "Last I checked, at 7, they left the loft and were on the way here. They should be getting ready right now, considering Victoria needs to dress them."

Seth fumbled with the high collar of his grey uniform, "Hmm, this thing is so stiff." He pouted.

"Have a drink, loosen up." I suggested.

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"No." He made use of a pillow on the adjacent couch, tossing it in my direction. Just then, my cell phone went off in my compact travel bag. Seth plopped himself down in front of a mounted plasma screen as I fished through my junk before finally pulling out the cell, checking the ID, "Ready?" I said into the phone.

"As I can ever be." He chuckled on the other line, "Unfortunately, I need my best man here to calm my nerves."

I smiled warmly, loving that he needed me. He was usually so strong, "Where's that future husband?" He snickered at that.

"He had to get dressed in Alice's room," He bid Victoria a goodbye as she left his suite, before he continued, "You know, it's not like there is much tradition in this anyway, but at least I'm not seeing him in his 'gown'."

"All he expects is for you to be the Gentile Southern man."

"Why yes sir, I plan to be." He drawled in a perfect southern accent.

"I'll be right there." I promised. He gave me his room number and I hung up, a smile still on my face, "You'll be alright here?" I asked Seth, who had already settled on the Food Network.

"Mmm hmm." He answered, nearly drooling at the sight of a donut burger. I had to remind myself that he was a growing boy with a very outrageous appetite.

I was out of the room, in the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. In that moment, I was brought back to a year ago, at a different hotel, in a different state of mind, but still possessed by a blinding magnetic pull to the main three men in my life. I knew Emmett and I would be close the day I met him and for the longest time he was my sun. It worked in our favor that he was the best friend I could count on, even after the rough patch I had to get through after him. He was meant for me in a completely different aspect, I'd come to realize. And the groom, the best friend I had grown so close to in such a short time. I smiled to myself, remembering how we met, how much he made me feel like myself again. And even after he decided to move to New York, room with me, become a big part of my life, his charm and optimism always was a mystery. Something in me was sure, that if things had worked out differently, we would have ended up together. But Garrett and I learned the lesson, that in this life, we were meant for other people.

And the man that eclipsed it all...Edward and I had spoken after he left New York. We kept in contact. After three months of just phone calls and texts, I started to doubt what I was doing. Garrett was there, and for a moment, I thought he was the comfort I needed. With both of us doubting ourselves and our futures, we fell into an interesting spiral of intimacy and after that debacle, even with my confession to Edward and his understanding, I couldn't bring myself to see him again in person. Yet we still talked, he still turned me on, he was still the only one, but I feared not being good enough. I still needed to grow and nine months later, I wasn't sure I had. We hadn't spoken for a month and I couldn't deny that hurt more than I wanted it too.

I remembered our last conversation clearly. I had broken down, I admitted I needed him, I wanted him and I was still scared. And he was silent for a moment before he spoke so gently, causing me to press my ears to the phone, "Don't let it hold you back, Love. How I feel won't change, I can wait. I'll wait however long you need me to, but it's hard for me to wait when you're holding back and it hurts you. This is your choice though and I can't make the first move."

"Why?"

"Because if that hurts you more, I won't be able to forgive myself."

Getting out of the elevator, I blinked back tears. We were in a trench of fear, unable to move forward, even though the battle was done. We weren't together, but the guilt of the year still ate at me. I had convinced myself that I aimed too high, I wanted something that I didn't deserve to keep. It wasn't until afterwards, did I realize Garrett had done the same thing. So the laugh was on us. Yet, he was...

I knocked on the door, getting an immediate response when it opened.

A man to marry.

"Wolfboy," He spoke sweetly, pulling me into a hug, "It was Jasper's idea to call you." He pulled back, "You're the only other person that can ease my nerves."

"What about Kate?" I argued. I hadn't seen much of her, but Kate had been his roommate back in Florida, as well as a best friend to him for years. She was stuck back at home, for reasons unexplained. Garrett had hidden the fact that he was hurt about it, but saying her name then, made him wince and look away.

"She's unpredictable." Garrett said softly. It was his day, I was supposed to put him at ease, not make it worse. I mentally slapped myself.

"She loves you," I amended, "I'm sure she has her reasons. She paid for the wedding, didn't she?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I still can't wrap my head around Emmett though." He eyed me knowingly. The look was loaded. Emmett wasn't exactly happy about our brief history together, yet he still helped Garrett open his branch at the Gay and Lesbian Center, and found him an agent to get his loft.

"He's been really good at making amends." I informed.

I eased Garrett down, commenting on his costume which was a near replica of a Confederate uniform, grey with silver buttons in pairs lined down his torso, his shoulders more squared with the gold pads, he donned a gold belt and straight sleeves with matching gold cuffs. Victoria was a stickler for authenticity. Garrett's dark blonde hair was secured in a ponytail, save for a few loose strands at the base of his neck. He had a shadow of facial hair on his jaw, giving off a scruffy, rugged look. For a second, I thought I jumped back into time, watching him stand by the open window, glancing down at the other buildings. Seth and I wore matching uniforms, not as elaborate as his, but still well-designed.

"I know it's my wedding," He said tenferly, "But I couldn't help but spoil you." He turned away from the window, smiling at me, "Well, Jasper couldn't help it.

I cocked my head to the side, giving him a look, "Why would you give me a gift?"

"Perfect time for it." He shrugged, "This is not just our day, it's everyone's."

"You're being vague." I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled.

"I am." He admited, "I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Hints are helpful." I said, causing him to laugh again.

"Alright." He considered, "It's too big to carry. And it should be here soon." That perplexed me and he only laughed harder. He quickly moved on to another subject, explaining that the limo would come at 11 and we should all be at the chapel by 11:25. Seeing how the wedding would only have 40 people, close friends and him and Jasper's parents, the service wasn't going to be too stressful. From there, we were to go to Emmett's, where the club would open early for us. All drinks were on the house and as a present, Alice dolled up the place in Civil War- era themes. So much energy and love went into the service, it was hard not being proud of what a group of friends could do.

Garrett's phone beeped and he checked it, smiling softly before looking at me, "That was Jasper," He informed, "He forgot the shoes."

"Shouldn't I bring him it." I interjected, but he shook his head.

"No, stay where you, Wolfboy," He winked, "I promise to keep my eyes closed and just slip him the goods when Alice opens the door."

"Garrett-"

"Sit boy." He ordered, chuckling when I growled at him, "In 5 minutes, you won't be thinking about it." And with that, he stepped out.

I frowned, not sure what to do. I took a seat in the living room space, but the silence got to me, so I stood up, heading for the wet bar, but stopped in my tracks at the thought of drinking before the ceremony. I didn't want a moment to myself, to think about what I was missing or how Garrett had it, no matter how happy I was for him. I chewed my lip, standing in the middle of the suite like a fool, until I heard the knock on the door. I smirked, knowing Garrett must have ran there and back.

I opened the door, "I still haven't forgo-" My voice died in my throat, catching the sight of him. Had I forgotten how beautiful he was? I stood there overwhelmed, lost. My legs began to tremble and my heart nearly shattered my ribs with the force it had. His hair was wild, his eyes bright and he was staring at me as if I was an illusion.

"Hey, love." He panted out, as if he ran miles to get to me. I stared back, speechless. He took a careful step forward and I didn't move. He lifted his hands, cupping my cheek. I leaned into the warmth, forgetting my name for a second, "You look more beautiful than I remember."

"I don't understand," I was finally able to get out, "How did you-?"

"Garrett and Jasper invited me." His thumb stroked my chin, "You cut your hair." He added, with a smile in his tone.

"It was long." I said lamely.

"It was," And his eyes grew brighter, "How have you been?" His hand didn't leave my face.

"Good," I lied, "Well..." I tried to correct.

"Ditto." He added. I felt his thumb press against my lips, stroking with a feather touch, "A year goes by and still I want to kiss you." His green irises flickered from my lips to my eyes as if asking permission.

"Ditto." I pulled him in by his grey button down, sighing contently when he pressed his chest against mine. We backed into the suite, the door closing behind him. At the sound of the doorknob clicking, a switch went off between us. My hair was in his wild locks and his were on my waist. His lips touched my left cheekbone first. I shuddered, feeling the cloud of breath escape him, before his lips pressed against the corner of my mouth. I moaned, fisting his hair, pressing my chest up against him, feeling the burn build in my gut, up and out to my limbs and fingers. It wasn't like before, when his lips touched me and it burned in that isolated area. It was much more intense. the kiss packed power. Not only did my cheek burn, my whole body did. He set me -all of me- on fire. I whimpered his name, urging him to touch me. I wanted to burn more. And he satisfied my wish with a kiss I never felt before. There was so many words in it, an entire conversation. I let his tongue prod past my lips, and when our tongues first touched, I felt my stomach tingle and drop like I was taking a nose dive in a roller coaster. Right then, nothing mattered - our connections to the rest of the world were severed and as my hands explored under his shirt, his own embracing me, I felt every fear drop like weights at my feet. I stumbled back and he followed. I wasn't sure where I was going, but if he was coming, it really didn't matter. Our kiss intensified, my body at a melting point, enjoying the way he said my name against my lips.

With him pressed against me, I could already feel that his body had plans. I pulled back for a breath, sighing when he didn't let up, kissing and sneaking small licks along my neck, under the collar of my uniform to the bone, below my quickened pulse.

I bit my swollen lips, holding his heading there, excited by his relentless enthusiasm, "Edward, don't stop."

He worked his way up to my ear, tonguing the shell, before whispering, "Jacob, you're the only thing I need. I'll wait, I'll stay; whatever you want." He kissed the sensitive flesh below my lobe, "I love you."

My world went dizzy and suddenly my lips were on his again, my body, compressing a fire in my chest, in my abdomen, "Show me." I panted out, asking just what I could feel he wanted. He didn't hesitate undoing the uniform buttons, backing me into the smaller suite room. I was guided on my back, on the unused bed, gently as Edward took care to bless me with butterfly kisses. I got lost in him again, catching his gaze for a heartbeat, "I love you." He petted my cheek, pressing his lips to mine, breathing life into my body.

There were two unions that day.

____

**AN: **There may be questions as to how Garrett and Jacob's situation start and end. They did have a thing, but it was short, and will be covered in the sequel. I don't want readers to be angry with them. It wasn't cheating, since neither were in a relationship, although they were** in love** with different people. If there are any questions any of you have, let it out in the reviews and I'll answer them. The sequel will have more Vicky, Seth, Kate (who is briefly mentioned in here), Jasper and his past with Edward, Alice (and her...secret if no one caught it)...Stay tuned for **Reconstruction. **Thanks everyone! Much love!


End file.
